Who's Cheatin' Who
by xSweet.Afterlifex
Summary: 9 guys 4 girls things could get interesting as we follow4 female OCs thru friendship lying cheating pregnancy and heartache Don’t forget the guys have secrets too[all characters are intro’d in the first chapter also has appearances from a few divas]
1. Introducing The Charactors

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE it belongs to the McMahon family. I own Misty Lawson, Jessica DeLane, Jessicka Sullivan, Phoenix Ava Jordan, Grace Ann Orton, Brooklyn McMahon, Xavier, and Liliana. Wednesday the Bunny belongs to JC. I think that is everyone.

Dedication: This is to all my girls Tiff, Mist, JC ya'll rock. Also once again to all my reviewers Thank You. Also I would like to say JC u dominated the review page… wow one of your reviews was longer than the chapter but it wouldn't let her post the whole thing. So she sent it to me. AND DAMN Mist you came in a close second toward the end. Ya'll are awesome…

Title: Who's Cheatin Who  
Genre: Romance / Drama  
Rating: M for language and violence(however brief it may be)  
Summary: 9 guys 4 girls things could get interesting as we follow4 female OCs thru friendship lying cheating pregnancy and heartache Don't forget the guys have secrets too[all characters are intro'd in the first chapter also has appearances from a few divas

A/N--- This was posted under my other account xxBleedingxRosexRedxx. I have deleted that account and moved this here. Also being posted is the Sequel to this. Up Against The Wall

**Prologue **

Meet the Girls 

Jessica DeLane

I never thought that I would see the day where my whole world would change. Everything is changing to fast and I can't keep up. I know what I am doing is wrong but does it really matter it's not like I am going to get caught. Although I do no I am dangerously close to the edge. I was fine until he came along and now I have a secret, or five that I keep from them all. I don't even tell my friends about it. Which is not right, we are tight and we tell each other everything. Some people would call me a whore, others would call me a bitch but I know that I can do what I want. Besides you can't hold me down. Especially since people say it is okay for a guy to have more than one girl, so why is it wrong for a girl to have more than one guy?

Jessicka Sullivan

My best friends don't know about them but I am going to tell you all about them. I am a woman that knows what I want and who cares if it takes three men to get it. As long as they don't know about it. I mean nobody is going to find out, so who cares. Jessica D. and Misty have no clue about my men. They only know about one. Shannon Moore, who is my main man. The one that I claim as my boyfriend. He is a wrestler and a damn good one at that. And he says he loves me so it makes me feel a little sad when I am in someone else's arms. Well not really but that is not the point. Nobody can tell me how to live my life any more and I will always be able to do what I want, see Matt and Paul they know that what we have is no strings attached. Shannon on the other hand, yeah there are strings attached to that one.

Misty Lawson  
Normally things wouldn't be as complicated as they are now. John and I are engaged, but I can't seem to drop the other two men in my life. They know that I am engaged they just don't know who I am engaged to. I am playing on the dangerous side because all three of my men are wrestlers. All work for Vince McMahon in the WWE, so I have to be careful not to be seen with any of them. I do believe that I have perfected dodging Matt and Carlito every time I am with John. But I still wonder sometimes if they know he is my fiancé. I still do not know how it came to be that I had three men, but I do and I am happy. People say that I can't keep a secret but apparently I can. And the funny thing about that is I haven't told the girls about this. I sometimes think that I should but I don't have the guts to tell them.

Phoenix Ava Jordan

He is my life, my all, and my everything. Until he broke down all my defenses and broke my heart. The one thing I promised myself would never happen after what happened to my mom. My father claimed he loved my mom but then he went and played her. Now all I can think about is that the same thing has happened to me. I really don't see what he sees in her, but I hope every time he is with her he thinks of me. Jessica DeLane is a bitch and does not deserve a man like Jeff Hardy.

Meet a the Guys

Matthew Moore Hardy

I must be insane, I know she is hiding something from me and I just can't place it. But it isn't like I am completely innocent either. It is so typical of me to do what so many before me have done. Three girls and I can barely keep two of them straight. They have the same name, just different spellings. How I even got into this mess is beyond me. But so far, everything has worked out.

Jeffery Nero Hardy

Matt would kill me if he found out that his girlfriend was cheating on him with me and seeing as he's my brother and my tag team partner things could get a little sticky. But damn it she is beautiful. Although it did cost me Phoenix, who I seriously should've never hurt, but she was just so distant and she never really talked to me anymore and whenever I called she wouldn't answer her phone or return my calls.

Shannon Moore

There are things in this live that should never happen and Jessicka is one of those things. But whenever she is gone I can't quit thinking about her. She may be my girlfriend but I feel like she is keeping something from me. There are times that I swear she calls me by someone else's name. The only problem is, is that I love her. But I don't know if she loves me.

John Cena

I have no clue what Misty's problem is sometimes but it is like every time she comes to a show anymore she spends half of her time dodging someone. Which worries me, it makes me think that the woman I love and says she loves me isn't being true. She is always dodging Matt Hardy for some reason and I have no clue why. And there is somebody else that she dodges but I am not sure who he/or she is. I hope it is just some one that she doesn't get along with. We have been together for almost three years and she has only started acting weird lately.

Edge (Adam Copeland)

I have a weakness for dark haired women. She has long Raven black hair and a beautiful body. I know her dirty little secret. The one that she thinks is safe, but I don't want to say anything, and loose what we have. It never really bothered me until recently. I have no idea about all these insecurities I am feeling. The problem is that I am falling in love with her. I don't know if I should tell her or not. The only thing I want to know is; who in the hell are the other four?

Paul London

There's this girl, we have something I'm just not sure what it is. She seems so distant at times. She seems so distant at times. I wonder if it is that she has a lot on her mind because of her job or if there is someone else on her mind. I have fallen in love with her but she has made it clear that this is a no strings attached relationship.

Carlito

She is hiding something I can feel it. Carlito knows and that's not cool. But I still can't end this. Sure she is engaged but dammit she is whoa…I at least deserve to know who she is engaged too. I know it is dangerous but there is something about her that makes it hard to walk away.

Brian Kendrick

There is so much to say about Jessica. She is wonderful, she is beautiful, and she is my girlfriend. There are no secrets between us. She is always there when I need her. Sure her job keeps her busy and on the road, but so does mine. There are times however when we end up in the same city or she'll fly to where I am. Nothing could break us apart.

Kevin Thorn

Who cares that on ECW I have a girlfriend. That is all for the show. Off the cameras and at home I have Jessica. We have been together two years now and I am going to ask her to marry me. We love each other and sure she complains about her job all the time, but she loves it and whatever makes her happy makes me happy.

Shinebright-Starlight  
2007-05-02  
ch 1, reply  
Wow, I guess im reading and selling my sould to the devil. Huh? Good start.

Princess Hermione  
2007-04-26  
ch 1, reply  
o I like where this is going! I can't wait for an update!

-Princess The one and only

Cenababe1  
2007-04-26  
ch 1, reply  
Matt the manwhore lol. Ugh Carlito and Matt yuck. Poor John. Carlito better stay away or I shall use him for a mop.

Kevin Thorn lol.

xxPaperHeartsBleedxx  
2007-04-21  
ch 1, reply  
Wow... I loved this first chapter! It was absolutely amazing and I can't wait for the next one. Oh and at least Matt doesn't have to worry about saying the wrong name with the two jessicas... you can't decipher spelling through speach. Lol. Well I'm off to go catch up on UTIRO... so I'll ttyl cause it's definitely been a while. Laters!

Jess

anime-fan993  
2007-04-20  
ch 1, reply  
its okay but I'm wonering how you'll continue with this without it getting to confusing. I saw your profile... How can The Rundown beat out The Princess Bride? Have you even seen the Princess Bride? Its a great movie heck it even got a 100 at Rotten Tomatoes while the Rundown got like 65? Are you only saying The Rundown because it has The Rock in it?


	2. Can't Hold Us Down

**Can't Hold Us Down  
**_Title credited to Christina Aguilera_

Jessica DeLane was currently working on her latest project. She was working on an article for Sports Madness. It was an up and coming magazine that was doing well and they wanted an article on the WWE. Jessica had already talked to Vince McMahon for permission to stalk around backstage and interview divas and wrestlers alike. She was on a plane to New York. The next show was in Madison Square Garden. She had been here once before with Matt. She was going to make it just in time to get a shower and change into something comfortable. She hadn't told Matt that she would be there. She was going to do her best to avoid the man.

She was headed to the rental car agency when her phone rang. It was Brian. Cursing under her breath she took the keys from the guy at the rental counter and followed the attendant to her car. Once she was in the car safely she picked up her phone and called him back.

"Hey, sorry I didn't get to my phone in time Brian what's up?" Jessica said when he answered the phone.

"I was just wondering what you were up to."

"Oh well I just got off a plane. I have this new project and it is a pain in the ass."

"Oh Jessi, I'm sorry, I can call back later if your busy."

"No it's cool I'm in my car headed for the hotel." Her phone beeped. Pulling it away from her ear she checked to see who it was. "Brian I have to go I have another call. I'll call you when I get to the hotel."

"Okay talk to you later." Jessica didn't respond but hung up and called her friend Misty back. The phone rang twice and Misty picked it up.

"Hey girl we need to talk."

"What is wrong now Misty?"

"John asked me to marry him."

"That's a good thing…right?

"I just, wow girl I don't know if I'm ready to be tied down."

"Where are you Misty?"

"In New York."

"Ugh is everybody in New York? Or is it just me?"

"Are you in New York Jessica? Because so is Jessicka, and that bitch Phoenix."

"Oh lord, are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am at MSG and so is Jessicka. Where are you?"

"On my way there…"

"Yay party."

"No I have that article to write."

"Fine be that way…shit I gotta go ttyl chica."

"Ttyl chica." Jessica hung up the phone and sighed. She continued to the hotel and was about to call Brian back when her phone went off. Dammit.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jessica"

"Adam, hey what are you calling me for, don't you have something to be doing?"

"What I can't call my girlfriend…"

"You have a girlfriend Adam that is precious…" a male voice said in the background.

"That's more than I can say for you Matt…You can't keep a woman… Sorry babe, Matt's being an asshole like usual."

"Yeah…listen Adam I have to get a few things done, I'll call you back as soon as I can okay. I have this new article to write and well it's going to take a lot of my time and energy…"

"Yeah, sure. See ya when I see ya."

"Yeah same here." Jessica hung up the phone and made her way up to her room. She passed the last man she ever expected to see. Jeff, shit she was screwed.

"Jessica what are you doing here?"

"Uh… well I have this umm article to write for that magazine that is starting to get international recognition. Jeff, please don't tell Matt I'm here."

"Why not Jessica, he is your boyfriend. Even though he…"

"Jeff we've been thru this."

"I know but doesn't it seem a little weird that…"

"A little, Jeff I really need a shower and then I have to get to…"

"A shower, I could use one myself." Jeff said smiling.

"Damn you, you know I can't resist your smile. Come on."

---------------------------------------------------------

Jessicka Sullivan was sitting in Shannon Moore's locker room when there was a knock at the door. Shannon got up to answer it. It was Vince. Shannon walked out into the hall to talk to him for a minute. She sat there and was getting ready to log onto her computer. Shannon walked in and smiled.

"I have to go we have a meeting and it's going to last a while. So I'll see you when I get back here."

"Okay, I was about to see if Jessie or Misty was online." Jessicka said as he walked out the door.

Logging on to her IM she noticed that neither of her best friends were on but her best friend since childhood was. The one person that she trusted everything too.

**Tigerlily88: **Hey Jessicka wuts up gurl?

**Ihearthighflyers: **nuttin much just sittin here while SM is in some stupid meeting.

**Tigerlily88: **So go find Paul…

**Ihearthighflyers: **he's in the meeting too. So is MH

**Tigerlily88: **Oh well in that case… do u think any of them have a clue?

**Ihearthighflyers: **No I don't…but I do know one thing…

**Tigerlily88: **oh and wuts that?

**Ihearthighflyers: **I called Shannon, Matt last night at dinner by accident.

**Tigerlily88: **Oh wow… be careful…

**Ihearthighflyers: **Lilz I just don't know what to do…

**Tigerlily88: **Don't worry you'll think of something. I g2g Xavior is crying and Lexis is running around like a wild Indian.

**Ihearthighflyers: **KK byes.

_**Tigerlily88 has signed out**_

She was about to sign out when she noticed that Misty and Jessica signed in at the same time. She immediately invited them into a conference.

_**Mizbehavin has joined the conference**_

_**XiobjectX has joined the conference**_

**Ihearthighflyers: **hey gurlys

**Mizbehavin: **hey, just checkin' in I am getting ready to start this bloody outline.

**XiobjectX: **Ugh are u serious…all the 2 of u do is work

**Mizbehavin: **sorry I will try to make it to the arena I promise.

**Ihearthighflyers: **Where are u and what r u doin Jess?

**XiobjectX: **she is in NY

**MizBehavin: **I Just got out of a very interesting shower…

**Ihearthighflyers: **just got out of an interesting shower… jess WTF

**XiobjectX:** WTF

**Mizbehavin: **can u 2 not read…oh nvm

**XiobjectX: **I wanna kno…

**Ihearthighflyers: **Yeah me too…

**Mizbehavin: **alright damn I'll tell u when I get to the arena. Imma leave now..

_**Mizbehavin has signed out**_

**Ihearthighflyers: **WTF is with her… she never spills anything and y is she in NY?

**XiobjectX: **I know she gotta be on sumthin to spill

**---------------------------------------------**

Phoenix was sitting in the doctors office waiting for him to tell her the results of her test. She looked up as the doctor walked in.

"Miss Jordan, your results came back and you are defiantly pregnant." Phoenix looked at the doctor. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't afford to be pregnant. It was not going to pay the bills. Jeff was not going to be happy. Yeah sure she had been distant and not really talked to him lately but that was because she was exhausted and tired all the time. She was also busy. As she was leaving the doctors office her phone rang. It was Jeff…Oh lord, how was she going to tell him. So she did what she always did, ignored his call.

-----------------------------------------------------

Jeff Hardy was walking thru the halls of the arena when he ran into Jessica. She smiled shyly at him as she continued to the office of Stephanie McMahon. Jeff watched as she walked and wondered what she was doing at the arena. Matt walked up to his brother and looked at him funny.

"Dude, why the hell was you checkin' out my girlfriends ass?"

"Uh I wasn't Matt I swear, I was wonderin' what in the hell she was doing here."

"Yeah I saw the way she smiled at you. She only smiles like that after…" Matt looked at his brother. "Oh hell no…Jeff."

"I didn't do anything…"

"Then why the hell do you look so damn guilty?"

"I have to go see if Phoenix is here…" Jeff walked off leaving his brother to stand there wondering what in the hell was going on. But he didn't have time to wonder about anything because Jessicka was walking towards him.

Shinebright-Starlight  
2007-05-02  
ch 2, reply  
Interesting...wow, I just realized Im signed in as shinebright-starlight. Nice, lol.

AleciaChainGangDiva  
2007-04-28  
ch 2, reply  
I like this so far and I'm interested in seeing where's its headed. It is a little confusing but keep up the good work.

xXBXx  
2007-04-28  
ch 2, reply  
This story is kwl lol cnt w8 to see what happens next  
x

xxPaperHeartsBleedxx  
2007-04-26  
ch 2, reply  
Okay... so to start this off i have one the to say... OMFG FINALLY! God... i've been waiting for this chapter... well since the first one was posted. And lemme tell you, you did not dissapoint! I can't wait for the next one... as per usual. I love all the drama in this fic, and i love the fact that with each chapter it only increases and gets more interesting and dark and twisty and yeah... this is officially a run on sentence. Not my fault though... because i can't help it that this fic makes me all giddy and wanting more. Just so you know... i'm not above begging for updates. And I would count on a lot of begging from me. I can't wait to see what happens between Matt and Jessicka... i'm counting on it being quite interesting. And what about Phoenix? When is she gonna tell Jeff, or is she even gonna tell him at all? So Many questions and so little time. Ha... this review is even longer than the one for DC. I'm gonna go now though... so til the next one...

Jess


	3. Love Is A Battlefield

**Love Is A Battlefield  
**_Title credited to Pat Benatar_

Matt prayed to God that Jessica didn't walk out of that office because he would be in deep shit.

"Hey Jessicka." Matt said smiling at his other girlfriend.

"Hey Matt, is that meeting finally over, because I have been wondering around bored. I got my article on Shannon Moore done and I am bored out of my mind."

"Well I know something that could keep both of us occupied for a little while." Matt said as he took Jessicka's hand and led her away from the office.

Adam Copeland had seen everything that had just transpired between Matt, Jeff, Jessica, and Jessicka. So Jessica was not only playing Matt Hardy, Matt was playing her. This also meant that this would be the second time Matt Hardy had lost a girl to him. Because Matt Hardy may refuse to die, but Adam Copeland never looses. Adam walked to the office door that _his _girlfriend had just walked into and knocked. He had a question for Stephanie McMahon. One that he thought could be said in front of Jessica. Stephanie answered the door and let him.

"What can I do for you Adam?" She asked, while Jessica stayed quiet.

"What is the policy for having Sex, anywhere backstage, with anybody, no matter who it is?"

"I believe you know that we do not tolerate that why do you ask?"

"Because Matt Hardy…" Adam glanced sideways when Jessica's head shot up from her paper she was reading. "…he just went off with Jessicka Sullivan, the girl that writes for WWE magazine. And after the things they said there is no denying what they are headed off to do."

"Thank you Adam, Jessica if you will excuse me, I have something to take care of. By the way Adam Copeland, Jessica DeLane, she is writing an article for Sports Madness. Jessica this is Adam, also known as…"

"Edge, I know." Jessica finished for her. "We've met before."

"Oh well in that case I'm going to leave you hear to talk, I'll be back as soon as… as soon as I can." With that Stephanie shut the door behind her.

"So…" Adam said, leaning against the wall.

"How long have you known?" Jessica asked him.

"Known, what?" She wanted to slap that grin off his face.

"You know what I am talking about."

"Oh you mean you and Matt?"

"Months, days, I want an answer."

"You want the truth babe?"

"Babe? What gives you the right to call me BABE? And yes I wan the damn truth."

"Well lets see, I've known for almost six months now that you roll out of my bed into his and that there are three others that I just don't happen to know the names of at the moment. I think that is reason enough to call you babe. Don't you?" Staring at him, wide-eyed and opened mouthed, she quickly found her voice again and ground out,

"You're an asshole, you know that? Besides, what are you going to do about it? It's not like you can stop me." He advanced toward her, with a sadistic smile on his face.

"Can't stop you, honey right now I own you." Jessica swallowed hard, before looking into the mans eyes.

"What…" she couldn't complete the sentence.

"You have one week to break it off with all of them. One week or your life is going to become a living hell." He heard foot steps in the hall and backed away she sat back down in the chair and read the paper she was holding. Or at least she tried to. Stephanie stepped into the room and sighed. She could sense the tension in the room but said nothing. Both Jessica and Adam left the room together. Stephanie grabbed a paper out of her desk and began to write up her report.

XOXOX

Misty was trying to read a file that was on her laptop but Carlito kept trying to talk to her. Finally she gave up and logged off the computer. She moved up next to him on the couch in the room they were in.

"You work too much Misty."

"Well it's this damned case…something doesn't sit right with it."

"What kind of case is it?"

"Unfortunately, a divorce case."

"Poor baby, so why don't things add up for you?"

"Well see she claims he cheated and he claims she cheated, but she admits to it and there is no proof and now she says that she didn't and it is complicated…"

"Carlito can make you forget all about it right now…"

"Carlito can, can he? Then why don't you?" Carlito kissed her and pulled her onto his lap.

XOXOX

"Phoenix, finally I have been looking all over for you."

"Oh hey Jeff, I was just getting something to eat, I heard you missed the meeting…"

"Yeah I got carried away at the gym and when I realized what time it was I headed up to my room to get a shower."

"Oh well, I just got here too, I went to the doctors."

"Oh yeah so how was your appointment?"

"Like you care Jeff."

"Why wouldn't I care?"

"Oh because I'm not stupid Jeff, I know about Jessica…"

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Why are you talking about me?" Jessicka asked walking up behind them.

"Not you dumb ass, Jessica D. The bitch that is sleeping with, or should I say screwing my boyfriend behind my back."

"What ever, I just saw Matt and he is looking for you Jeff."

"Okay, thanks, look Phoenix, I don't know where you get your information from but I am not screwing anyone behind your back." Jeff said before walking off. Once he was out of earshot Jessicka smiled.

"You know, the only reason he does it is because he doesn't want to be with a stripper. So maybe you should think of a career change." Jessicka said before heading off to find Shannon.

Shinebright-Starlight  
2007-05-02  
ch 3, reply  
...UGH! I WANNA KICK HER ASS!

Cenababe1  
2007-04-30  
ch 3, reply  
What the hell is up with Edge? Stab him in the damn eye. Ugh learning from Lita are we?

Stripper lol. Never get over that. Throw her a dollar, she'll entertain for awhile.

OMG JESS. Fro boy can die! Ahh that's it. I'm shaving his fucking head.

xxPaperHeartsBleedxx  
2007-04-30  
ch 3, reply  
JESUS! I've only been spazzing out for this chapter for how long now? Lol... at least i finally got what i wanted. Being impatient definitely has it's advantages, don't ya think? Anyway... I loved it... as always. Hehe... its hard not to love it honestly. All the drama just multiplies with each and every chapter and its so damn addicting as is obvious. I mean you just bribed me into updating with the threat of you not updating this... or anything else for that matter. Seriously now... that's not right. It's all starting to come out too... i mean Jessica found out about Jessicka and Matt... Adam knows far too much. He's a right asshole you know that? Blackmailing Jessica into being with him. How insecure do you have to be? Seriously? Oh wait... we're talking about Edge here... he should be insecure... with that giant chin of his... and those fish-like eyes. Its hard to believe he's been married at all... let alone twice. Blah. What's even worse is Lita cheated on MATT with him. Is she blind? Back to the reviewing though... Misty and Carlito... i feel bad for her... she's sleeping with a guy who refers to himself in the third person. That's gotta be weird... especially during... eww i'm not even gonna finish that thought. And what about Phoenix and Jeff... obviously she knows whats going on... no matter how much he denies it. And what Jessicka said... catty and very bitchy... but then again she did call her a dumbass. So i guess she sorta deserved it. Besides... she doesn't even know that Jessica really IS sleeping with Jeff! Anyway... this is getting long... (pfft when aren't they long right?) so i'll end this now... besides i wanna go read my review that you just sent me... until the next chapter...

Jess


	4. Maneater

**Maneater  
**_title credited to Nelly Furtado _

Jessica was walking back toward the room she would be interviewing wrestlers in when she passed Matt and Jeff. She ignored them and kept on walking. She was not in the mood to talk to either one of them. She stopped in her tracks as Adams words came back to her. 'I will make your life a living hell.' She didn't doubt for a second that he would. She turned around and walked over to the two men. Matt smiled when he saw her heading towards them. Jessica rolled her eyes toward the ceiling took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Matt…"

"Hey just the girl I've been looking for…"

"Are you sure you weren't looking for Sullivan?" Jessica asked throwing a very dangerous look at the man.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh please Matt don't play games…I bet the whole damn locker room knows about the two of you. And that leads me to what I have to say, Matt you and me are so over."

"Jessica…"

"Don't Jessica me. Oh and Jeff…" Matt looked shocked when she turned to face his brother.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked cautiously.

"It was fun while it lasted, but same to you. Bye boys." Jessica said before walking off. She heard nothing as she walked the rest of the way to her little office she was being given to set up as an interview room. She sat down and pulled out her lap top. Turning it on she automatically logged onto to her IM. She looked at her buddy list and noticed that Misty was online.

**MizBehavin:** Misty, I need some advice…

**XiobjectX:** Y wut wrong Jessie?

**MizBehavin:** I am trapped in a world that I created…

**XiobjectX:** wut does that mean?

**MizBehavin:** I played one guy and the other guy found out and it gets even more complicated than that… cos he played me, and with JS of all people.

**XiobjectX:** Jessicka Sullivan?

**MizBehavin:** yes

**XiobjectX:** I thought she was dating Shannon Moore…

**MizBehavin:** ur right Mist…

**MizBehavin:** ty for the idea u just gave me…

_**MizBehavin has logged off**_

XOXOX

"What in the hell…" Misty said out loud causing John to turn to her.

"What's wrong Misty?"

"I have no clue, but I have to go before Jessica kills Jessicka…"

"Why would Jessica kill herself?"

"No you idiot, Jessica D. is gonna do something really stupid…to Jessicka S."

"Oh, well just don't get hurt, and hey are you ever going to answer my question I asked you earlier."

"John I told you to let me think about it…"

XOXOX

"Jessicka Nicole Sullivan…" Jessica DeLane yelled as she walked the halls. Every WWE superstar and Diva along with the ECW gang looked at her like she was crazy. Jessicka stepped out of Shannon Moore's locker room and saw fire in her friend's eyes.

"Uh, Jess are you okay?"

"Am I okay… Well let's see about that one. You and Matt Hardy…spill."

"Jessie, what is she talking about?" Shannon asked his girlfriend.

"I have no idea Shann…"

"No idea, you have no idea? Then answer me this, why in the hell did Adam overhear you and Matt talking, and then watch you walk off hand in hand?"

"Ummm…" Jessicka said and saw Matt walk toward the group that had already assembled. She also saw Misty. "Misty, help me."

"Help you? You want me to help you? And you Matthew Moore Hardy, What in the hell is Jessica talking about?" Misty yelled turning to Matt.

"What in the hell is going on here?" an angry Vince McMahon yelled. All the yelling immediately stopped and all three women turned to face the Chairman.

"Um…" Several people started to say at once.

"I want everyone involved in my office now." With that Vince McMahon headed off. The girls all looked at each other and as Jessica passed Matt, she saw Adam staring at her from down the hallway. Slowly a tear slid down her face.

XOXOX

John was going thru some of his things when he found a poem that was signed by Misty. He looked at the paper and read it thru. There was something off about it but he couldn't quite place it. It was like it was her writing from experience. It was dated only three days ago.

**MANEATER**  
I'm a whore  
I like your man  
Do you like mine?  
You should  
They're one in the same  
He's so great  
You would know  
Then again maybe not  
Because he's here with me  
Not you  
Guess you couldn't cut it  
It's sad you think he loves you  
Right now I think I'm getting all the lovin'  
What do you get?  
I get the paycheck too  
You're still with him  
How sad  
You may hate me  
You probably want to kill me  
But guess what?  
I still have your man

John re read the poem again and noted a few of the words she had used. He sat down and began to think. Was this why she wasn't answering his question? Was there some one else? Someone that she was not telling him about? All these questions ran thru is head and when he stood he did the one thing that he wanted to do since he had started reading the damn paper, he punched a wall. There was a knock at his door and he walked over to answer it. It was Kevin Thorn.

"What can I do for you Thorn?"

"Misty, Jessica, and Jessicka just got into a fight with Matt Hardy. Well about Matt Hardy rather, and I thought I should let you know."

"Why in the hell would Misty…" John stopped and looked down at the paper in his hand. Now he knew that it had come from Mist's heart and was her own experience. She was about to loose him and she had no idea.

"Jessica, Jessicka, and Misty have all been with Matt. There are others as well. Jessicka, as we all know is Shannon Moore's girlfriend, Jessica was my girlfriend, and I plan to fight for her. What you do about Misty is on you. But Shannon and I have decided to fight for what we want. The only question is, are you with us?"

"Does this involving kicking Matt Hardy's ass?"

"Yes."

_**A/N**__ – the poem Maneater belongs to Misty, I am using it with her permission please do not take it and reuse it._

Shinebright-Starlight  
2007-05-02  
ch 4, reply  
Nice poem. Those whores make me mad!! Ugh! Those freakin bitches! And they talk about me being a stripper. Being a stripper doesn't mean your fuckin everyone like they are. AND U CAN TELL THEM I SAID THAT!!

xxPaperHeartsBleedxx  
2007-04-30  
ch 4, reply  
Okay... so initial reaction to this chapter... HOLY EFFING SHIT!! I mean really... what else do expect me to say? the shit has officially hit the fan and all I have to say is... this is just the beginning. Some friends those girls are huh? All sleeping with the same dude and not telling anyone... insanity i swear. That's all fine though... because crazy friends are the best ones to have. And now they're all out to destroy each others relationships. Well... all i have to say is... bring on even more drama. And to think... Phoenix hasn't even really made an appearance yet. Drama times about a trillion once she really starts making herself known. I can only imagine how pissed off Shannon, Kevin, John, and all rest are gonna be. And to think... Jessicka hasn't been outed about Paul yet, Edge doesn't know about Brian Kendrick, and John doesn't know about Carlito. Oh god... what happens then. And Matt... got i can't help but feel bad for him. He's got an ass kicking coming at him from about seven different people the way i see it. And i'm not sure who's gonna be delievering the worst one to be honest. Sleeping with the girlfriends of EXTREMELY muscular dudes wasn't such a good idea on his part. Then again... he's prolly gonna put some serious hurt on Jeff for sleeping with his girlfriend. God knows i would if i were him. So Thorn, John and Shannon are fighting for their women... hm. Interesting... very interesting. You'd think they would be like 'Screw that... i'm done here, have a nice life'. But nope... apparently they know what they want and are damn determined to keep it. That's kinda a sweet thing. I can't wait to see what Thorn does to Edge when he finds out that he's blackmailing Jessica into ending things with everyone but him. I bet he'll get a beat down worse than the one that Matt's got coming... god i can't wait for that. I know it will be absolutely frickin' amazing. Okay... so i am thinking that this thing is probably quite long enough now and i should end it here. But just so we're very, very clear here... I WANT AN UPDATE SOON! Seriously... you've made me addicted to this... so now you gotta go and support my habit, lol. For serious though... I'm leaving now. You'll get another one of these things when you update whatever you plan to update next... til then...

Jess (The ever so psychic one... aren't you glad I didn't predict anything in this one?)

AleciaChainGangDiva  
2007-04-30  
ch 4, reply  
I can't believe everyone is getting caught! Misty is in so much trouble. It a good thing these guys really love their woman or else they'll be SOL.


	5. The Truth Is Out There and It Hurts

**The Truth is Out There and it Hurts  
**_Title credited to __**Charmed**__ season one_

**Skittles2:** Guys I think Phoenix is hiding something from me….

**Live4theMoment:** Dude Jeff don't look toward me for help

**HardcoreWrestler:** Yeah don't ask Matt he in enough trouble…

**Live4theMoment:** I'm surprised you're talking to me Shannon and you know Jeff you were hiding something from her too

**Skittles2**: Oh please maybe if you…

**HardcoreWrestler:** Look it doesn't matter Jessica is playing at least two other guys at the moment…and I think Jessicka has sum 1 else as well…and I don't mean u Matt

**Live4theMoment:** did I say anything? No

**Skittles2:** wut do u mean Jessica has another guy out there… I kind of feel sorry for the guy… hey im gonna invite Phoenix in…

**HardcoreWrestler:** kk

**Live4theMoment:** rolls eyes fine if u must…

_FireandIce has joined the conference_

**FireandIce:** Hey guys

**Live4theMoment:** Phoenix…

**HardcoreWrestler:** Hey Phoenix…

**Skittles2:** There was sum thin u wanted to tell me Phoenix

**FireandIce:** Yeah umm but it can wait. I mean I would rather tell u in person…

**Skittles2:** ok babe

**FireandIce:** Hey by the way anyone now why Stephanie McMahon was wondering the hotel looking for Jessica?

**Live4theMoment:** no

**HardcoreWrestler:** Isn't she doing that article for Sports Madness?

**Skittles2:** yeah she was going to do interview's today…so expect her…that's what Vince told me…

**Live4theMoment:** wut is the article about?

**FireandIce:** hehe backstage secrets…

**Skittles2:** WTF hang on she is online…

_MizBehavin has joined the conference_

_XiobjectX has joined the conference_

_Ihearthighflyers has joined the conference_

**MizBehavin:** Hey, wut u want Jeff?

**XiobjectX:** Hey all

**Ihearthighflyers:** Hey Jeff, Hey Phoenix, Hey Misty

**Skittles2:** hey

**FireandIce:** y r u being nice to me Jessicka?

**XiobjectX:** Jessicka…Jessica, don't put me in the middle of this please…

**Skittles2:** We wanna know wut ur article 4 SM is…

**MizBehavin:** Ugh getting on my nerves…

**Ihearthighflyers:** Hm Wonder Y

**XiobjectX:** Ok Jessicka…just stop right there…

**HardcoreWrestler:** Like you have room to talk, but u and me need to talk…

**Ihearthighflyers:** about what…wait don't answer that

**FireandIce:** hey while we r on that subject…what happened in Vince's office yesterday?

**Live4theMoment:** Trust me Phoenix you don't want to know…

**Skittles2:** Yeah Matt, enlighten us…

**MizBehavin:** y do u care Jeff?

**Skittles2:** cos he's my brother

**Ihearthighflyers:** I bet that ain't ur only reason

**XiobjectX:** enough u guys… this is ridiculous…I know someone that can solve this problem really quick and she happens to be online…

_TigerLily88 has joined the conference_

**XiobjectX:** guys this is my friend Liliana

**Ihearthighflyers:** LILZ

**TigerLily88:** Hey Jessicka, hey Misty…hello everyone

**Ihearthighflyers:** Misty how did u and Lily meet?

**TigerLily88:** Thru u numbskull

**Ihearthighflyers:** Oh right

**TigerLilly88:** so Misty says u need my assistance with something…

**Skittles2:** Okay here is the problem…Jessica was Matt's girlfriend, and so was Jessicka…

**MizBehavin:** don't forget Misty…

**TigerLily88:** ok I knew all of this…

**Ihearthighflyers:** WTF Lilz…

**HardcoreWrestler:** hey im gonna invite sum more of the guys in… maybe they can help us straighten them out…Misty, Jessica, Jessicka, Phoenix u all best not leave

_ThatisCool has joined the conference_

_Attempttheimpossible has joined the conference_

_DarkandDeadly has joined the conference_

**MizBehavin:** Son of a Bitch…

**XiobjectX:** WTF

_Dare2Fly has joined the conference_

_RatedRSuperStar has joined the conference_

_BasicThuganomics has joined the conference_

**Ihearthighflyers:** oh shit

**FireandIce:** OMG

**Skittles2:** wut is wrong Phoenix…

**FireandIce:** uhh no…

**RatedRSuperStar:** Hey Phoenix…Jessica…Jessicka…

**MizBehavin:** U think u r so funny don't u Edge?

**RatedRSuperStar:** Misty…John…Paul…Brain…HARDYZ…Shannon

**RatedRSuperStar:** Thorn…and Carlito I think that is everybody

**RatedRSuperStar:** What Jessica y do u say that…

**Dare2Fly:** hey Jessicka

**ThatisCool:** hey Misty…

**BasicThuganomics:** So I think we all need to discuss a few things…

**DarkandDeadly: **Yes I agree with Cena

**HardcoreWrestler:** As do I

**RatedRSuperStar:** I think we should get one thing straight first…

**MizBehavin:** STFU Edge

**RatedRSuperStar:** Wut r u so worried about Jess

**XiobjectX:** I agree with Jessica…stay the fuck out of this Edge

**Attempttheimpossible:** No let him have his say because I have a bone to pick with **Jessica as well**

**Live4theMoment:** I have just one question…Jessica how many of us…

**RatedRSuperStar:** yeah Jess how many of us…

**Skittles2:** Phoenix I need to tell u sum thin

**FireandIce:** I already know…

**BasicThuganomics:** Misty the same question goes 2 u

**Dare2Fly:** Misty…

**TigerLily88:** perhaps I can help…

**DarkandDeadly:** please enlighten us…

**HardcoreWrestler:** no one can enlighten u Thorn…

**TigerLily88:** Jessicka Sullivan – Shannon Moore, Matt Hardy, Paul London

**TigerLily88:** Misty – John Cena, Matt Hardy, Carlito

**TigerLily88:** and if I am getting this correctly Jessica DeLane – Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Adam Copeland, Kevin Thorn, Brian Kendrick…

_MizBehavin has left the conference_

_FireandIce has left the conference_

_Skittles2 has left the conference_

_ThatisCool has left the conference_

**Ihearthighflyers: **Okay look I can…okay maybe I can't explain…

HardcoreWrestler: Yeah but there has to be some reason…

XiobjectX: Look it isn't like she is the only one that that lied…

**BasicThuganomics:** Apparently…

_BasicThuganomics has left the conference_

**Live4theMoment:** WTF y is everyone leavin…can't face wut they have done…

**TigerLily88:** yes apparently…but Matt shouldn't u start talkin to…

**Live4theMoment:** WTF R u a shrink…

**XiobjectX:** yes she is…

_MizBehavin has joined the conference_

**MizBehavin:** sorry my computer shut down…

**DarkandDeadly:** we were just asking Matt here wut his motives were…

**Ihearthighflyers:** probably the same as everyone else's…

**MizBehavin:** temptation and lust… shit it's almost nine I have an interview I have to get to… can we deal with this later…

**RatedRSuperStar:** yeah…

_MizBehavin has left the conference_

_Attempttheimpossible has left the conference_

_DarkandDeadly has left the conference_

_Dare2Fly has left the conference_

_Live4theMoment has left the conference_

_RatedRSuperStar has left the conference_

_HardcoreWrestler has left the conference_

_TigerLily88 has left the conference_

XOXOX

Jessica walked into the hotel lobby and headed toward the restaurant. She spotted Lilian Garcia seconds before the woman spotted her. Walking over she gave a week smile and sat down.

"Hi, Lilian"

"Jessica, we need to make this quick because I have somewhere I have to be at a diva meeting in like thirty minutes."

"Oh well okay. So lets make this quick."

XOXOX

Misty walked into the office five minutes late. She had been online talking to…well actually arguing with everyone. Her life was starting to suck ass. Misty grabbed her file and her briefcase. She slipped her feet out of her sneakers and pulled on her black heels. She had on a pair of black pants and a button down pink shirt. She had court in three minutes. She was dealing with an abusive father today. She was defending the wife and daughter. She had some problems of her own that she had to deal with but unless she wanted to loose her job, she had to get to the court room.

XOXOX

Jessicka was sitting in her hotel room crying. She had destroyed everything. She had so many problems and they were getting worse by the minute. She had to leave, but she didn't want to. She was flying back to Nashville later and she would be getting to work on her article. About life on the road with the WWE. She hadn't been home in almost three months. She would sit down and write the article once she collected all the notes she had taken and then once it was done and sent in she was going to sleep for a week and she would not come back out on the road for a while, unless she had to do an article that required her to leave Nashville.

XOXOX

Phoenix was sitting on a plane back to Miami. She was thinking about the conversation she had been a part of. If only Jeff knew. She had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that the baby she was carrying wasn't Jeff's, but the child of a man that she had had a one night stand with about a month in a half ago in Miami. That man was some one that Jeff despised. But apparently Jeff had a secret that he had kept from her so everything evened out in her mind.

XOXOX

Kevin Thorn logged off his computer and turned around to face Shannon Moore and John Cena. The three of them looked at one another and nodded as one. They had done the right thing. They were sure of it. They had gotten out who all the girls were with and the only thing left was coming up with a game plan to fight for what they wanted. It would be hard but they could do it. Kevin stood and looked at John and Shannon.

"Now that that is done. We need to figure out what we are going to do to destroy Matt Hardy."

"He says he will not die. I say we put him out of commission. He deserves it."

"Yeah, John's right he does." Shannon nodded in agreement.

"And leave Copeland to me. I can talk to him. The man is not stupid enough to fuck with me." Kevin Thorn said.

_**Ihearthighflyers -- Jessicka Sullivan  
XiobjectX -- Misty Lawson  
MizBehavin -- Jessica DeLane  
FireandIce -- Phoenix Jordan  
I own the following Screen Names but not the Wrestlers  
Live4theMoment -- Matt Hardy  
Skittles2 -- Jeff Hardy  
HardcoreWrestler -- Shannon Moore  
BasicThuganomics -- John Cena  
DarkandDeadly -- Kevin Thorn  
Dare2Fly -- Paul London  
Attempttheimpossible -- Brian Kendrick  
RatedRSuperStar -- Edge (Adam Copeland)  
ThatisCool -- Carlito**_

Princess Hermione  
2007-05-03  
ch 5, reply  
Wow...that was tons of drama! lol good story.

-Princess The One and Only

Shinebright-Starlight  
2007-05-02  
ch 5, reply  
AWESOME!

xxPaperHeartsBleedxx  
2007-05-01  
ch 5, reply  
Wow... that was awesome. The internet comversation was insane and i feel really bad for Matt. He's a dead man... seriously. But Edge... I think he's even worse off... and that makes me deleriously happy. I wanna see him die... a slow, horribly painful death. I mean seriously... how awesome would that be? pretty damn awesome. Gah... its taking me forever to write this thing... mostly cause the little chat boxes distract me immensely. Oh god... i swear everytime i get on a roll with this thing that little box lights up and all i can say is 'dammit...'. Lol. Now that that little rant is done and over with, i can't believe Lily was the one to reveal exactly who was sleeping with who. But at least its all out there... question is... what are Paul and Brian gonna do. Cause I doubt they're just gonna sit back and take it. It just doesn't seem like something they'd do. Besides it'll cause even more drama. Though i really hope that Brian doesn't fuck with Thron... cause Thorn will kill him. He's just so tiny compared to Thorn... he'd get squished... like a bug. At least Paul has a chance... Shannon ain't that big... the fight is a whole lot more fair. But Kendrick vs. Thorn... that is quite clearly leading to the death of half of one of my favorite tag teams. I'd be sad if they couldn't wrestle together anymore more cause Kendrick was in a full body cast. Very sad indeed. Besides... i'd feel utterly horrible for Kendrick if he was laid up in a hospital covered from head to toe in plaster... what if he had an itch? I'm very curious as to why Jessicka is so horribly distraught. And why are things getting worse... other than the obvious. Oh wait... maybe i already know... but i've decided to keep your secrets and not predict anything in reviews anymore... just in case people actually do read these things that are about a million miles long. seriously, can you imagine if someone did, well other than you... cause well you just have to read whatever off the wall shit i come up with because its your review lol. All I'm gonna say is i think it has something to do with a certain Hardy... and i'm not gonna say anything more than that. And holy shit... John and Shannon are gonna put Matt outta commission? Bad idea Shannon Moore... North Carolina is like right next door to Tennessee... not a good idea at all. Hehe i think i just made a prediction... dammit. Oh well you'll just have to get over it. I think this is sufficiently long enough... i promise to update ITRID soon if i get another update here... so i think you should definitely update soon. Hehe... you know you want to anyway. Okay... so i'm outta here now... remember... if you update i will... lol. Til the next million pages long reivew...

Jess (The very apologetic psychic who didn't mean to predict this time)

Cenababe1  
2007-05-01  
ch 5, reply  
OMG I LOVE IT! Ah and now I feel like crap...Ah John lol BasicThuganomics. That's SO not obvious for people. D-R-A-M-A. Us girls need to stop fucking around...literally! Our men are going to fight for us! Yay, the good men!

Jess...please control your kids they broke my dining room table yesterday.

Triff...those apple brats are getting on my last nerves.

By the way, new job is putting me to sleep lol. So here I am...reviewing. Great first day. I think I have 2 hours and 30 minutes left at this place ugh. So hey Maneater and hey Triffany if you two are on lol...Maybe I'll head over to myspace, no yahoo here.


	6. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Hit Me With Your Best Shot  
**_Title credited to Pat Benatar_

Misty was pissed, she had forgotten to turn her cell phone of before walking into the courtroom and she had forgotten to print out all the statements that she had gotten from neighbors and friends of the man that she was defending. So thanks to her three young children were granted to their abusive mother for full custody. Storming out of the courtroom she went to her office and told her secretary that she was taking her vacation time all at once. Over the years it had accumulated to six months because she never went on vacation. She packed up all of her things and walked out. She had no idea what she would do but she was going to be gone for six months. Who knew maybe she would go to the Bahamas for a while or maybe even France, the time was hers and she would spend it the way she wanted. With no problems, and alone with no one to tell her what she had to do. And maybe she would think about what she had done to a man she now realized that she loved.

Misty didn't know if she could make things right but she knew one thing she had to try and she was going to figure that out and when she had had time to relax and think about what she had done she would be able to talk to him. But first she wanted to get home and book a flight to Mexico. She would head to Acapulco for a week and then she would come back to the states and fix the mess she had made of her life. Misty pulled into her apartment buildings parking lot and the first thing that she noticed was his fucking SUV parked next to her parking spot. Sighing she got out of her car and walked into the building. She waved to the receptionist and walked to the elevator. He was the only one she had given a key to, and no she regretted it. She stepped off the elevator on her floor and walked over to her door. There were two apartments on this floor and they were both huge, and at the moment she didn't have a neighbor because the old neighbors had moved out. She opened her door and was shocked to see that it wasn't just John sitting in her living room but Shannon Moore and Kevin Thorn as well.

"What in the hell?" she said astounded that they were even there.

"Hell is right, we figured we'd start with you, we called the office but your secretary said that you had just left." John said.

"Start with me?"

"Yeah, we figured there are things we need to discuss."

"John what we need to discuss has nothing to do with them and I am headed for Mexico so if you want to talk we can do it next week when I get back."

"What's in Mexico?"

"Sun, sand, Alcohol and peace…"

"Running?"

"No, relaxation and thinking time now will you all please leave so I can pack and head out?"

"Yeah, but I will tell you this Misty, I fight for things that mean something to me, like the WWE championship, and I fight for the people I love." John said before he followed the two others out of the room. When he closed the door he heard her scream in frustration and he also heard something glass shatter as it hit the wall. He knew then that what he said had gotten to her.

Misty picked up the phone the second after she threw the glass angel that Paul had gotten her. She made flight reservations for her trip and then she went to her room and packed she packed three skirts and two tank tops, and she quickly changed into her white peasant skirt and light blue spaghetti strap top. Slipping her feet into her flip flops she grabbed her passport and her purse and pulling her suitcase behind her she walked out the front door. She stopped at the receptionists desk and informed them that she would be gone for a week. She headed to the airport and got there in time to board her flight. Misty slept most of the flight. Thankfully it was a dreamless sleep. When the plane landed and she had gone thru customs, she got a taxi to her hotel.

XOXOX

Jessica sat in front of her computer staring at a blank screen. Her article was due into Sports Madness in three days and she hadn't started writing it. She had been too distracted. There had to be some way to get out of the mess she was in with Adam. If she could just do that…Wait hadn't Lily let the cat out of the bag about who everyone was sleeping with? That meant that he couldn't blackmail her anymore because everyone knew. This would give her time to gather her thoughts and figure out what she was going to do. She closed the document that sat blank before her and signed on to the internet. She set her status message to busy and began to research the best place to spend a week relaxing, thinking, and writing her article. There were several places she could go, but she decided on Acapulco. She hadn't been there since she was little, and she figured that it would be a good place to relax and wrote. She turned to pick up the phone and made all the required arrangements including getting an extension on her deadline. She finalized her plans and was going to try to get back to her article when there was a knock at the door.

"It's open…" Jessica called out. She turned in shock when he said her name.

"Jessica"

"Kevin…Shannon…John…? What in the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Well we already talked to Misty, it's your turn…"

"Look Cena, you and Misty have your own issues that do not involve me so go deal with them somewhere else. Now I have an article to write and if ya'll don't mind…"

"I do mind." Kevin spoke for the first time.

"Good at the moment all I care about is getting some relaxation so if ya'll don't mind I am completely done with men. Please leave." Jessica said pointing toward the door. All three men stood there for a moment before walking out. Kevin stopped and turned back to look at her. He opened his mouth and began to speak.

"You better make sure you mean that, because I plan on fighting for what I want. And that is you, let me know when you are ready to talk." Kevin turned to leave.

"If I feel like talking when I get back from Mexico, I'll let you know." Jessica retaliated. Kevin nodded and left. In the hallway John looked at Kevin with a funny look on his face.

"Does anyone else notice that the word Mexico keeps popping up?"

"Yeah John, I noticed that. Do you think they planned that?"

"I don't think so Shannon not when they are all at each others throats because of Hardy." Kevin remarked and cringed when he heard something heavy crash into the wall. They walked out of the apartment building.

Jessica was in her apartment packing and making sure she had everything for her computer and her article and also everything she would need for a week of relaxing. She packed her favorite books and once she was packed she walked out the door and headed to the airport once her things were in the car and she was behind the wheel. She drove to the airport and didn't look back. She called her mom and asked her to get her mail for the next week. She walked into the airport an hour early and waited to catch her flight.

XOXOX

Jessicka was sitting in the waiting room of her doctor's office, she had gone in to get a test yesterday and they had asked her to come back in for the results. She was reading an article in a sports magazine when the nurse called her back. She got up and followed the nurse back to the back. She sighed and tried not to thing about this. She was scared because she wasn't ready. She was sitting on the exam table when he walked in.

"Miss Sullivan, good to see you again. We got the results of your test and I am happy to say that it came back positive. Congratulations Jessicka you are pregnant."

"What…Oh…my…"

"Is everything okay?"

"NO EVERYTHING IS NOT ALRIGHT!!" Jessicka screamed before heading out the door. "I need a fucking vacation." She said as she opened the door to her car. She had been home almost two days now and she was ready to leave. She knew exactly where she was going to go too. Mexico. That was what she would do. She got back to her little house and began packing her clothes. She packed only a few things. She didn't know how long she would be gone, so she would buy more clothes when she got there. She packed her laptop and sat down at her computer and logged in. She didn't sign into her messenger; she went straight to a travel site and booked a flight and a hotel in Mexico. Acapulco to be precise. She was logging off her computer, when she picked her phone up and called head quarters for the magazine. She got that straightened out and called her cousin to get her mail.

She then checked her phone messages. She had three. The first one began to play.

"Hey Jess, it's Paul, I was just calling to find out what your plans were this week, I figured we could get together. Umm obviously you're not home so I will try back later. Love ya." Jessicka almost cried, she had ruined a lot of lives. There were five possible men that could be the father. She didn't know what she was going to do. She could always run away to Mexico and stay there. That would solve her problems. The next message was longer.

"Jessicka, it's Shannon we need to talk. I really want to try and fix things between us I love you, and you know this. I want to try and past this because I want to be with you. And I will do everything in my power to fight to keep you. So please call me back, and come back to me…" She picked up the closet object and flung it at the wall.

"Hey Jess, it's Jeff, I think we need to talk because I know that conversation was probably really confusing and all but I want t let you know is that you are the one that means something to me, not Jessica, not even Phoenix. I love you. Please call me when you get this."

"Jess it's Matt just wanted to know if you were still talking to me, and I wanted to apologize for everything. It should've never happened the way it did and I fully understand if you never want to talk to me again. Call"

"Hey Jessicka it's Brian, just wanted to let you know that I would be in town in about two days and I figured we could get together. Let me know and I'll talk to you later."

Jessicka picked up another figurine and chucked it at the same wall that she had thrown the glass object. She was pregnant and any one of them could be the father. Stupid that was just stupid how in the hell did I even let this happen. There was a knock at the door and she went to open it. She stared in disbelief at Jeff Hardy.

"What in the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you and I called…"

"No shit just got the message. I am getting ready to leave Jeff so what in the hell do want to talk about?"

"Us…please don't block me out Jess, we both messed up. And I want a chance to make it right. Where are you going?"

"Mexico"

"Look Vince has suspended the lot of us for like two weeks, I'll go with you…"

"Jeff I'm staying indefinitely I don't know when I am coming back and I'm pregnant now is not a good time to mess with me."

"Please Jess I want…Did you say pregnant?"

"Yes, now will you go away? I want to leave."

"Have you told Matt, Shannon and Paul yet?"

"No and I haven't told Brian either now please Jeff I really want to leave I just need a little bit of time to sort out my life. Before anything else happens, I am officially breaking up with all of you until I can get my life sorted out."

"Brian…as in Brian Kendrick?"

"Sheesh you never used to ask 20 million questions, yes now I'm leaving." Jessicka said shoving past him and pulling the door closed behind her. She put her things in the car and got in. He stood there and thought about going after her but knew she needed to breathe. He climbed into his car and followed her car down the drive way and turned in the opposite direction that she had.

XOXOX

Adam Copeland and Phoenix Jordan stepped out of a taxi in front of their hotel. They were spending a week in Mexico to figure out what in the hell they were going to do. He knew the baby she was carrying was his because she hadn't been with Jeff in forever. Phoenix moved into Adams embrace and gladly smiled when his arm wrapped around her waist. She didn't love Jeff, she loved Adam. It didn't matter to her that he had slept with that whore Jessica. They walked into the hotel lobby and what they saw made Adam pale and Phoenix sick to her stomach.

Jessicka turned to see what had made Misty quit yelling and the look on her face went from angry to pissed in the flash of an eye. The other lying bitch was there. It looked as if Phoenix had been hiding something from Jeff. Seconds later Jessica walked in behind Adam , and she was yelling at the girl that was holding her hand. Jessica looked up as someone yelled her name. Her face turned pale when she saw Adam holding Phoenix and looking past him she saw Misty and Jessicka.

"Copeland" Jessica ground out.

"DeLane" Phoenix said staring at Jessica, "who's the kid?"

"Leave her out of this. And you…Ooo Copeland you have some nerve."

"Oh I do, do I?"

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Misty yelled walking up to her.

"Looks like the gangs all here. Who's kid?" Jessicka asked.

"Mine, now what in the hell is going on?"

"Looks like we all made the same vacation plans." Misty replied icily

"Vacation hell I ain't going back to the states."

"Oh why not Jessicka get into too much trouble back home?" Jessica asked sarcastically.

"No because I don't want my baby…Shit…"

"Baby? You're pregnant too?" Phoenix asked

"That makes three of us."

"No Misty it doesn't it makes four of us." Jessica said quietly.

"Shit anybody other than me know who the baby's daddy is?" Phoenix asked cockily.

"Bite the dust Bitch." Jessica replied, before walking away.

"Yeah, I agree with Jessica." Jessicka and Misty said together before following Jessica and her daughter.

"What in the hell just happened?" Adam asked standing there with his mouth hanging open

"Adam I think we just discovered that there are four very violent very quick to trigger women that hate each other staying in this hotel."

"Jessica Misty, I think if we are all in this hotel together for the next week we need to get along. And be honest with each other."

"Oh wow apparently that brain of yours seems to be working overtime I see the smoke, I have an article to write and a daughter to take care of, and problems to figure out, I'll pass." Jessica said taking her key from the receptionist and heading to the elevators.

"Jessica…"

"Forget her Jess; the two of us can stick together. Matt was an ass and we both know that, so let's just get thru this week and see what happens." Misty said as they were handed their keys.

XOXOX

_Hey you have reached Jessicka Sullivan I am in Mexico for the week so if it is that important send me an e-mail. If it isn't important I do not want to be bothered because I need to figure out where my life his headed and what I am going to do with it. Please only try to get a hold of me if it is an emergency. Laters all I love everyone…Jessicka_

"Hey Jessicka it's Shannon what in the hell I guess I'll send you an e-mail. Bye."

XOXOX

You have a message from HardcoreWrestler

Jessicka, what in the hell is with everyone running off to Mexico? I need to talk to you. Please respond to this. Jeff told me everything. He felt I had a right to know. Especially since he and I are best friends. I want to talk to you face to face, but if I have to I will talk to you online. Please either IM me or reply to this. If I know that you are pregnant then that probably means that every one else does as well. Jeff isn't very good at keeping secrets. Shannon

You have a message from Live4theMoment

Hey called your place and got the machine, said you were on Mexico. Why did you leave with out telling me you were pregnant? That is not something you keep from anybody and why in the hell does it seem like lately every time I am involved with a woman they some how end up sleeping with my brother as well? Matt

XOXOX

You have a message from DarkandDeadly

Jessica I just received a phone call from Shane McMahon, asking if I knew how to get a hold of you because apparently you forgot to tell him where you were taking Brooklyn. Why didn't you tell me that you had a daughter? Jessica you already know that I love you but I need to know, how old is the child? You keeping this from me is worse than you cheating on me. Kevin

XOXOX

You have a message from BasicThuganomics

Misty I know that there are a lot of things going on right now but I miss you, and I want to be with you. I can put everything behind me but I need to know where I stand with you. John

Cenababe1  
2007-05-05  
ch 6, reply  
I'm a damn good lawyer, I kick ass! Damn good thing I don't take vacations often...six fucking months? Good grief...that's a long ass time and a lot can happen over six months.

But...aw the three guys that are going to do anything to get their ho's to stop being ho's lol. Sun, alcohol, and peace lol. Nice. Get a tan, get drunk, and not worry about having to go to work with hangovers.

Gah then they go see Jessica or Slutica rather. Ugh then again no girl is perfect in this fic, geez Paul London good grief. Keep Thorn and stay the hell away from John. Go to your demonic corner and stay there! Geez

So we're all having a whorifying reunion in Mexico. Oh joy. Jessicka pregnant?! Five fucking guys. Make Jerry Springer's job easy why don't you.

Phoenix and Adam just disgust me. EW EW EW. Good grief and now a kid thrown into the mix that's in Mexico lol. That sounds like fun. I am not babysitting! Ugh pregnancy though. That's going to suck. Stay gone for six months and all of us come back with big ass stomachs lol and weird cravings having to do with peanut butter.

I want to be with John right now damn it! I loved those emails at the end. That was sweet. Okay I'm done here...I think. Yeah finished.

AleciaChainGangDiva  
2007-05-05  
ch 6, reply  
I can't believe Jessica has a daughter! It is kind of weird that they all 'ran' off to Mexico. And their all pregnant. Alot of drama. Keep up the good work.

xxPaperHeartsBleedxx  
2007-05-04  
ch 6, reply  
Wow... just wow. I absolutely loved, loved, LOVED this chapter. I mean seriously... i can't even get the words right in my brain to tell you how much i adored this chapter. Talk about drama... poor Jessicka don't know what hit her. Not that it suprises me... i'm shocked she didn't choke that doctor personally... i mean he acted like it was the best news in the world. Umm... sorry but no. She's got five potential dads for that kid and wow... i can only imagine the stress that she's under. Haha she's the only one that didn't get a visit from the Indestructable Trio... yes i've nicknamed John, Shannon and Thorn that... takes far less time to type out and saves me a lot of space where i can be ranting and all that good stuff. Then again she opened her front door to find Jeff there. Bet that was a shocker. Hehe... and then the poor girl she not only spills the beans about being knocked up but that she's sleeping with Brian Kendrick too. Can you say 'Oops?'. I felt really bad for Misty too though... poor girl feeling all the stress of being a lawyer, juggling four men (because yes i totally caught on to that Paul thing as you already know), and being preggers. Hehe... and then Jessica... wow her having a kid came right outta left field... i mean i really didn't expect that at all. My jaw fell to the floor i swear. So Phoennix and Edge huh? Doesn't surprise me... mostly cause i already knew that's what was going to happen. That's besides the point though because it doesn't mean that she's not gonna try to totally fuck the other three girls over. I mean c'mon, she's with Edge who was trying to blackmail Jessica, you can't really expect all that much out of her. Fuck she doesn't even know Jessicka slept with Jeff yet... which will only give her more reason to hate her... even if she doesn't love him. But you know... that does sorta explain why Jessicka told her Jeff screwed around on her and didn't wanna be with her cause she was a skanky stripper... I'd have said something along those line prolly too. At least her and Misty are sticking together while their down there. I bet they're planning operation Make Life Hell for Phoenix and Edge. Hehe... and i'd just like to get this out of the way now and say thank you to Jeff for deciding to tell everyone involved that Jessicka is preggers and that it could be theirs. I mean seriously... next thing you know that poor girl is gonna have Five, STRONG fucking wrestlers all but dragging her back to the states from mexico, even if she is kicking and screaming. It'd be a lot like kidnapping actually... not that anyone in Mexico pays attention to that sort of thing. Aw... yeah... that the sound that Thorn's email made me make. It was so sweet and and he sounded so hurt. Almost makes me wanna smack some sense into Jessica for him. I mean seriously... but i have fait that she'll realize what she could be missing out on. As for the whole Misty and John thing... i think her sleeping around was just a way to try and get his attention. We all know they're completely head over heels, madly, insanely, deleriously in love with each other. So yeah... here's what i have to say... Misty quit being stubborn, go get married to Cena and make lots of babies together. Stop trying to make each other miserable. Lol... there we go... apparently i'm a relationship couselor now. Wow... that right there is a scary thought... i mean terrifying really. I'm the last person people should go to for relationship advice. Yeah... so this thing is insanely long and i think i got most of my ranting out so yea. I have one single word for you. UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE! So yeah... that's three... but its the same word so technically its only one. Yeah... so i know you're about to pass out so i'll end this around now. Can't wait to see what happens next so i can write another one of these obnoxiously long reviews... so like i said... update soon! Hehe... i'm done now i swear!

Jess


	7. Down In Mexico

**Down In Mexico **

Brooklyn was sitting on the edge of the bed when her mother walked out of the bathroom from getting sick. She was on the phone. And the minute that her mother opened her mouth to talk she hung up after saying good-bye. She looked guiltily at her mother when she threw her mothers phone half way across the room, quickly.

"What in the hell were you doing Brooklyn."

"Nothing Mom"

"Why did you have my phone?"

"I didn't…"

"Brooklyn Marie McMahon, do not lie to me."

"Okay so I called Dad."

"What for?"

"I want to go home, I don't want to stay here if all you are going to do is argue with those bitches…"

"Brooklyn, watch your language. I don't want to hear you speak like that again." "Well they are. Probably whores to, just like you." Jessica had heard enough and

smacked her daughter's mouth. Jessica picked up her phone and hit the send button on it, just as there was a knock at the door. Brooklyn stood and answered it…she backed away from the door slowly. Jessica looked up and the phone fell to the floor.

"What in the Hell are you doing here?"

"Well I was going to surprise you but…looks like I am the one surprised. Who is this?" He asked pointing to Brooklyn.

"My daughter, Jeff I asked you what you wanted." "To talk to you, and you have a daughter?"

"I have a name you know." Brooklyn said frustrated.

"Jeff Hardy this is my daughter Brooklyn Marie."

"Nice to meet you Brooklyn, I'm Jeff your mothers Boy friend." He said looking in Jessica's eyes.

"Ex Boyfriend Brook."

"I'm confused, can I go call dad again I kinda hung up on him."

"Yeah and tell your father to come get you."

"Okay can I go down to the pool and do it…Misty is down there."

"Yeah sure tell her I have to deal with something. I'm about to kick Jeff's ass back to Cameron, no better yet ask if she wants to help." Jessica said looking in Jeff's eyes.

"Oh please why would she want to fight me…"

"I am not stupid Jeff. Pregnant, yes but not stupid."

"She has a point…We saw you head up thought we'd join the fun." Jessicka said turning to Misty.

"Too bad none of us can kick yo ass back to the states though." Misty said.

"Yeah see pregnant women can't exactly get into physical altercations." Jessicka said.

"Oh hell no forget being pregnant, I'm still gonna kick his ass." Misty said.

"Go for it." Jessica and Jessicka said at the same time. "Not you too Mist…?" Jeff said.

"Oh yeah and don't forget Phoenix."

"Phoenix? But she hasn't been…OMG"

"And I have a bone to pick with you, you low life son of a bitch. You had no right to tell everyone that I am pregnant." Jessicka yelled.

"I think he did the right think." Someone said from the hallway. Brooklyn turned to see who else was there. Jessicka turned and found herself looking into Paul's eyes. Behind him stood seven other men. Jessica was about to say something when a three year old darted into the room.

"Megan Lindsey Moore get back here now. Dammit Shannon get your daughter."

A young woman about Jessica's age said. She looked to be about six months pregnant. Jessicka was staring at the woman and Misty saw the tear slide down her face. Misty put her arm around Jessicka and walked her through the crowd of men that parted for them. Misty glared at Shannon as she passed.

"Okay pregnant lady with the kid…Who the hell are you?"

"Joanna Moore"

"Shannon your married…" Matt asked

"Uh no…we just finalized our divorce a month ago, we promised Megan one last trip to Mexico with both of us together."

"Uh dude your married?" Matt asked again

"You miss a lot when you juggle three women, or have you done Phoenix too?" Jessica asked getting smart.

"Oh and as long as ya'll are standing here I would like you to meet my daughter, Brooklyn Marie McMahon." All eyes fell to the dark haired ten year old. There were several shocked faces.

"Now will you all please get the hell out of my room?" all the men except for John and Thorn left the room.

"I think my mom wanted all of you to leave." Brooklyn piped up.

"I need to talk to her, is that okay with you?" Kevin asked Brooklyn. Brooklyn looked at her mother.

"It's ok Brook, go find Misty and Jessicka, see if she is alright."

"But mom I don't want to leave you alone with…"

"They aren't going to hurt me Brook, go." Brooklyn nodded and left the room. Jessica looked at the two men and sighed. They sat in the chairs while Jessica sat on the Counter in the kitchen, she loved the place because it was a condominium hotel.

She looked at the men sitting in front of her.

"Jessica no running this time?" Kevin asked.

"I have no where to run."

"Good, because what I have to say is going to affect everything that happens next. I love you and there is nothing that is going to change that."

"I can think of a thing or two…"

"No Jessica let me finish…"

"Kevin I'm pregnant." He just sat there what she had said did not affect him one bit. "It could be yours, or Jeff's though god help me if it is, or Matt's…"

"I know, I don't care, Jessica what part of that don't you get. I want to be with you, hell I want to marry you. Even if the baby isn't mine, I'd raise it like it was." Jessica was crying when he finished.

"But Adam is blackmailing me, but wait he has Phoenix, so he can't…" Jessica said suddenly smiling.

"There's that smile. So what d'ya say, wanna marry me Jess?"

"Yes, Oh hell Kevin you're the only one I ever loved." Kevin stood and walked to her. He wrapped her in his arms and they shared a kiss. John cleared his throat behind them.

"Uhh still here…"

"Why are you here again?" Jessica said looking at him. John rolled his eyes and got up heading for the door. Kevin lifted Jessica off the counter and set her on the ground. She put her hand in his and the trio started off to find Misty and Jessicka. They heard yelling coming from a room down the hall. Jessicka was yelling at Adam Copeland on Jessica's behalf.

"Just leave her the fuck alone Copeland."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I'm, going to kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try." At the challenge Jessicka threw the first punch and she began to beat the shit out of Adam. John stepped in and interfered, grabbing Jessicka's arm.

"Back off Cena, I'm gonna kick his ass." Jessicka got free of Johns grasp and began the assault on Adam again. This time they let her go at it. She knocked him to his knees, he came up and went to punch her in the stomach but John took the blow when he stepped in front of her.

"Enough of this shit, Copeland leave her alone and go find your girlfriend." John said

"I do believe my girlfriend is standing right there…"

"That would be incorrect, see I am…" Jessica started to say

"She's my fiancé Copeland…"

"Not with what I have on her."

"What Brooklyn?"

"No, her dependency…"

"That was seven years ago…"

"Try to use it against her and I will destroy you." Kevin threatened. Adam left the room in a hurry. John turned to Jessicka.

"Where's Misty and Brooklyn, and are you okay?"

"They went to the pool, and no I'm not. He pisses me off."

"Thank you Jess, for whatever it's worth."

Jessica looked around the room at all the pictures the one that was next to the bed had been shredded to pieces.

"You wanna know something funny Jess?"

"Guys, I'm going to stay here with Jessicka, go find Misty…" Jessica said as she sat on the floor next to her friend. Kevin nodded and he and John closed the door behind them. "Now what is so funny?"

"I was going to break up with all of them… I really love Matt, and I figured that you know I break up with all of them except Matt then well he'd never have to know and now, he probably hates me."

"Yeah well see he shouldn't have the right to be mad because he pulled the same stunt we all did."

"Yeah, I'm staying in Mexico Jessica, for at least three more months. I may stay longer I'm not sure."

"I'll come visit you." Jessica said smiling.

"Thanks, so you and Kevin are engaged…"

xoxox

Misty was sitting on a chair by the pool watching Brooklyn swim. She couldn't believe that they had all followed the group of girls to Mexico. And poor Jessicka, Shannon had never so much as hinted at being married. In Misty's book that was worse than what the girls had done. She watched as the woman named Joanna carried the three year old child Megan to the baby pool and she watched as Shannon joined them. As he walked passed Misty, she stood and turned to grab the suntan lotion that she had brought down. She pushed past Shannon hard enough to knock him into the pool and called out to Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn, come here for a second please and put this on my back." Misty asked the girl. Brooklyn lifted herself out of the pool, and walked over to her.

"Misty did you shove in the pool on purpose?"

"Of course I did, he deserved it."

"Who is he?"

"That's a little complicated to answer, why don't we help her with it, after I go kick the son of a bitch's ass." John Cena said joining the two. Kevin was standing behind John glaring at Shannon who was sitting playing with his daughter. Shaking his head he sat in a chair next to Misty and watched as John stalked off.

"Is he seriously going to go kick that guys but?" Brooklyn asked Misty

"I think he is. This should be funny." Misty said laughing.

"I should stop him, but I'm not going to, because Shannon deserves it. He lied to all of us." Kevin replied.

"Did my mom lie?"

"Yes but nothing short of her dieing could keep your mother and I apart."

"So you and Jess fix everything?" Misty asked

"Yeah, something like that. So what are you going to do?"

"I have six months off, I planned on spending a week relaxing and then everyone showed up and things got mixed up. I'm still going to just try and keep to myself and…Oh damn…" Misty quit talking as John finished the fight he and Shannon had gotten into by FU'ing him into the six foot deep-end of the pool. Kevin and Misty started to laugh and when John rejoined them he was laughing as well.

"Misty can…"

"No, look I already know what you are going to ask and I just want some time alone to think and figure out what I am going to do. And I don't really think it is fair that the whole lot of you followed us all down to Mexico. When I figure out what I am going to do John you'll be the first to know. But you should know this. I am pregnant." Misty got up and started to walk away but when she turned she came face to face with Paul and Carlito, not to mention Matt. She was speechless.

"You mean to tell us that all four of you are pregnant…"

"Yes Matt, you really are the only one that should be concerned, now I am on vacation and I plan on spending it the way I want." Misty took Brooklyn's hand and the two walked up the stairs to find Jessica and Jessicka, and see if they want to head to the beach.

XOXOX

Jessica, Jessicka, Misty and Brooklyn made their way through the flea market and to the beach. Jessicka was wearing jeans, flip flops and a black fishnet top over her purple bikini. Misty was wearing camouflage shorts with her camo bikini on underneath it. She wasn't wearing anything over the bikini top. Jessica was holding Brooklyn's hand and she had on a white see through swimsuit cover up over her black bikini. The group got to the beach and they found a spot and laid out their towels. Brooklyn let her mother put suntan lotion on her back, before she headed out into the water.

"Brooklyn, stay where I can see you." Jessica yelled

"Okay mama." Brooklyn called back.

"She is a beautiful child." Misty said as she finished putting tanning oil on Jessicka's back and turned to do the same for Jessica. Jessicka applied the oil to Misty's back as well. Then they rubbed themselves down and lay out to tan.

"Thank you Misty. I just wish things weren't like they have been and that I never got into the mess I was in, and still am in because of this baby." Jessica said touching her lower abdomen with her hand. The women were silent for a little while and Jessica watched her daughter play and move back up next to them and begin building a sand castle. A shadow fell across the group. Looking up Jessica sighed.

"What in the hell do you want Shannon?"

"Not you that is for sure."

"Ha, wasn't implying that I wanted you." Jessica said with her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Jess, do want to talk to this idiot?"

"NO!" Jessicka said before rolling onto her stomach and letting her back tan.

"Oh come on, why not?"

"I believe she said no, so why don't you go away?" Misty said sitting up and shielding her eyes against the sun as she looked up at him.

"Yeah before I am forced to kick your ass in front of all these people." Jessica said. When he didn't go away Jessica quickly surprised him when she stood and punched him hard in the jaw and then dropped down knocking his legs out from under him, before sitting back down on her blanket. When Shannon picked himself up he walked away cursing at her. Jessicka started laughing and Brooklyn was in awe.

"Mom, I didn't know you knew how to fight…"

"I picked it up here and there."

"Anyone other than me hungry?" Misty said out of nowhere. Brooklyn laughed and the group stood and picked up the towels and blankets. The girls headed off to find a place to eat.

XOXOX

Matt Hardy was sitting in the room he was unfortunately sharing with his brother. The two were currently not speaking to one another. Matt had witnessed what had happened earlier and it had hurt him. Matt logged onto his computer and decided to write Jessicka an e-mail.

_Jessie, _

_I would like to apologize to you for everything that I put you thru. I have been thinking and I think that everyone needs to leave the three of you girls alone…Well I heard about Jess and Kevin so I guess that means they at least fixed things. If nothing else I would like to be your friend if that is in any way possible. If you ever need someone to talk to, you know how to find me. _

_Rumor has it that you are staying in Mexico for a little while. I hope you enjoy your stay. I know that you are out with the girls and Brooklyn, but when you do eventually get this there is a chance I will already be back on my way to the states. I figured that I would be the first to acknowledge that you need your space, and coming down here was a stupid idea on my part. I know in my last e-mail I yelled at you for leaving without telling me you were pregnant, and I am sorry for it. See You Around._

_Matt_

After signing back off his computer, he packed his things and looked in on his brother. Jeff was asleep on the bed in his room. Matt wrote a note and stuck it on the counter. Matt was leaving and he knew that he probably wouldn't see Jessicka again. He would e-mail the other girls from the airport to let them know that he was gone too and that he wouldn't make any trouble for them.

XOXOX

Jessica and the girls walked back into the hotel and passed by Brian and Kendrick who were at each others throats. Jessicka moved next to Misty, and behind Jessica so that they wouldn't see her. But unfortunately that didn't work.

xoxox

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Jessicka?!?" Paul demanded

"Why didn't YOU tell ME you were dating her?!?" 

"I dated her first!" Paul yelled 

"How do you know? Brian asked 

"Okay... BOTH of you shut up. You're giving me a headache."

"Jessicka…" Brian Kendrick said when he saw her. She stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the two men. "We deserve answers!" He finished.

"Yeah!" Paul said agreeing with his friend even though he didn't want to.  
Do you want to piss of the crazy pregnant woman? Do you really think it wise? I've already kicked Edge's ass... don't make me kick yours. Go Home. Leave me alone.

"Wait a minute did you say pregnant?" Brian asked.

"Yeah she did, we all three are."

"Wait a minute Jessicka…you slept with Brian?"

"Yeah Jess I did, why did you?"

"Apparently we both did." The two women turned to Brian.

"Well you both have the same name so it was almost like the same person!"

"You slept with the both of us? What the hell? Our names sound alike but look at us now. WE ARE TWO PEOPLE BRIAN!" Jessica yelled at him. Misty grinned at Brooklyn who was watching with an amused expression on her face. Misty said something to Brooklyn who grinned and nodded.

"Hey Brian…" he turned to Misty, and she slapped him across the face. "That is for what you just said to my best friends. I am on a roll today and I feel like kicking ass, pregnant or not. Now why don't ya'll idiots go back to the states and leave us the hell alone." Everyone stood there for a second when Jeff Hardy came walking out of the elevator toward them.

"What in the hell!?" Misty cursed out loud and she turned and walked off. Jeff caught up with her and she continued to walk ignoring him. Jessica and Jessicka and the two men looked at the two and Paul mimed being sick. Jessica hit him, Brooklyn laughed. Looking out a window from upstairs was a man that was ready to destroy the next man that said something to Misty. Had she slept with Jeff too? This was getting to be impossible. Turning to his computer he logged on. He had an idea. After what he saw, he had a feeling that there was one man that would be able to help him, even though he didn't want to turn to him, he had no choice. The man had had the decency to leave. And not make a big deal out of things. John Cena logged onto his computer. The one man he needed help from could get it for him because he was going back to the states.

**Live4theMoment:** Cena, look I know you probably hate me but can we talk?

**BasicThuganomics:** Well I wanted to talk to you anyway

**Live4theMoment:** About what? 

**BasicThuganomics:** I'm heading back to the states in a few days but I need you to talk to Vince…

**Live4theMoment:** Why…

**BasicThuganomics:** I am going to put my title on the line in a nine man over the top battle royal

**Live4theMoment:** WTF

**BasicThuganomics:** U, Me, Jeff, London, Kendrick, Thorn, Moore, Copeland, and Carlito

**Live4theMoment:** R U Insane? Wut if u loose?

**BasicThuganomics:** Then I fight whoever has the title and win it back one on one

**Live4theMoment:** And Thorn is ECW…well then he best not win, and this is everyman for himself, all four ladies at ringside

**BasicThuganomics:** Fine with me…you don't love her do u?

**Live4theMoment:** who?

**BasicThuganomics:** Misty

**Live4theMoment:** Jessicka….not Misty, not Jessica

**BasicThuganomics:** Then we can help each other

XOXOX

Almost a week later Vince McMahon watched as The four women that had caused the entire mess headed to the ring. They would be sitting at a special announce table next to JR and King, As they sat down Phoenix moved to the end of the table and let the three friends sit next to one another. Misty was sitting in between both Jess's. The girls all looked at each other and sighed. Vince was making them sit out there the entire show. They would be allowed to talk amongst themselves the whole time and bits and pieces of it were going to aired on the show. Which was unfair to them. As a group they decided to be quiet until the main event.

xxPaperHeartsBleedxx  
2007-05-06  
ch 7, reply  
Okay... so urm yeah... I LOVED THIS CHAPTER. I mean seriously... totally and completely loved it into teeny tiny little bits! I'm so very very glad that the girls are all friends again. I mean really... at a time like this they gotta stick together. Sure they were all pissed off at each other... but why not unite and take Phoenix down? It'd be far more enjoyable than fighting with their closest friends, especially since NONE of them like her. Which brings me round to the whole thing between her and Edge... I feel kinda bad for Jeff... that's the second Hardy to lose his woman to that big chinned, fishy eyed icky scum bag Edge. I think they just need to get together and beat his ass completely... and seriously injure him. He deserves it really. I'd do it if i were them. Now on to that darling little thing Jessica calls her daughter. I liked her in the last chapter even though i'm pretty sure she was completely silent then... yup... she was silent. I only like her more now. She's got a nice attitude... even if she did call her momma and her momma's friends skanky hoes... okay so she didn't use those exact words but it was implied... i still like the kid. Besides... once she saw all the drama unfold and go down she calmed down on the name calling. Hehe... she seems like a fun kid... a little mouthy... but i'm sure i'd get along with her great. We could argue for sport... lol. Okay... now on to that bastard Shannon Moore. MARRIED?!? WHAT THE... I... I CAN'T EVEN FINISH A SENTENCE! O... i wanna hurt him so badly... i mean seriously. All that bullshit about 'i love you Jess and i wanna be with you' and 'we can work through this' and he's got a WIFE? WHAT THE HELL MAN? And not only a wife but a THREE YEAR OLD KID AND ANOTHER ON THE WAY! Gr... i swear i wanna hurt him... extremely badly. I'm over hurting the wife thing that he has though... after all, not her fault he's a lying, cheating bastard. I really really hope that he gets his ass handed to him... several times too. And i hope Matt hurts him too... cause i like Matt... he's way better than Shannon. Hehe... next topic... the ass kicking that Edge recieved curteousy of Jessicka. ABOUT FUCKING TIME! HE GOT HIS BUTT KICKED BY A GIRL! A PREGNANT GIRL AT THAT! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay i'm done laughing at the fish-boy, i swear i am. I can't believe John actually tried to stop her... what the hell was he thinking. At least he realized his mistake and let her go at him. Oh... so Edge wants to try and hit pregnant girls in the stomach huh? Well i'd like to see him try it again... cause i know Jessicka's good friend Misty's boyfriend John Cena would thoroughly kick his ass into the ground for me. Not to mention her good friend Jessica's fiance Kevin Thorn... wow... that would hurt. I'd find it immensely entertaining though... so yeah... get on with that... snaps fingers dance monkey dance! Lol. Ohh... good to know that Jessica and Jessicka are bonding... and Jessicka is staying in Mexico for a while. I think that's a smart thing on her part... she'd prolly kill Shannon if she went home and had to deal with him. Hell he'll be lucky to make it out of Mexico alive... because i can only assume after she's over being hurt she's gonna wanna murderlize him. God knows i'd wanna kill him... oh wait i still do wanna kill him. But at least Jessica is gonna come visit her while she's down there. She should bring Brooklyn when she does visit... it'll be a girls only kinda thing and it'll be fun. And Misty better join in... cause eventually they won't be able to take plane rides once they're so far along... and then that will suck cause Jessicka will be lonely. At least she will be if she isn't back in the states by then. By the way... just so we're clear... I'm very happy for Jessica and Thorn... they're cute together... and i got all misty eyed when he propsed to her. It was so sweet. I was going 'Aw' all over again i swear. I like that he has such of soft side to him in this story... its cute. I'd prolly attempt to pinch his cheeks and tell him so if i wasn't so afraid he would try and murder me afterwards. So I'll just leave that to being a mental image in my head... its a little more fun that way anyways. Lol... okay so i'm sure this thing is extremely, super long and will take a good five minutes to read. Just cause i write reviews like that hehe. So yeah... i can't wait for the next one... and i promise i'm working on updating ITRID and maybe I'll even post a new fic... wouldn't that be awesome? I totally think it would. I'm rambling about nothing very important now aren't i? Yeah... that's what i thought. So okay i'm leaving... i want part two soon! I'm gonna die if i don't get it... you know i will... that or read this all over again... like i've already done once. Hehe... I'm seriously leaving now though... so byes!

Jess

Princess Hermione  
2007-05-06  
ch 8, reply  
lol good chapter. Wow there is alot of drama in this story! But i gotta say i love it.  
-Princess

xxPaperHeartsBleedxx  
2007-05-06  
ch 8, reply  
Okay... so here's review number two of the day! Yayness... do you have any idea how utterly thrilled i am to be getting two chapters in one day? Hehe... who knows maybe i'll even get three... now that would be absolutely effing awesome... yes it would indeed. Hehe... i'm a rambler... i know... you don't need to tell me because as i said... i'm aware. Okay so on to the actual reviewing part... because i do have quite a bit to review here... i loved this chapter... it was effing amazing... but they all are so i'm not all that suprised by it really. But yeah... GO MISTY! YOU PUSHED SHANNON IN THE POOL! Hehe... Jessicka has awesome friends like i've already said. Seriously... one just pushed the no good cheating bastard in the pool... which he totally deserved. I just wish Jessicka could have been there to see it... it would have made her happy. Oh well... i guess she'll hear about it later and laugh then. Hehe and Brooklyn wants to know why he deserves it... oh well i could go on for days about why he deserves it but the easy way would be to point out the preggers lady with the three year old kid on her hip. That would be the exact reason that the ass deserves everything he gets. Hehe... yeah... i don't like that guy so much anymore... he's a jerk... a really big jerk. O... here comes an angry Cena... i will reiterate... Cena is one cool guy... very cool indeed. Yuck... i sorta just sounded like Carlito there... blah... that is yucky for sure. Oh well... Cena is awesome (there that's much better) and Misty needs to make up with him already... although i'm willing to postpone their happiness for the sake of this story being just that much awesomer. Besides... Jessicka should have someone to suffer with while she's pining away for... oh shit... i almost let a cat outta the bag there. Thank god i stopped myself. Ha all you other readers... i know something you don't know... unless your name is either Misty or Tiff... cause then you know just as much as i do. Back to reviewing (god i'm side tracked easily). Hehe Shannon got FU'ed into the pool. See that's why John Cena is so awesome in my book. Uh oh... Misty just got cuaght... ain't that a bitch. Now everyone knows about everyone. Well at least as far as who's got a baby growing in their bodies. I'm sure other people still have secrets. Beach time... hehe Misty is right... Brooklyn is a pretty rad kid. Misty and Jessicka better hope their kids turn out just as cool. Hehehe... Jessica beat Shannon up! SHE BEAT HIM UP, SHE BEAT HIM UP, SHE BEAT HIM UP! I'm gonna go do a little happy dance now... lol. I'm so glad that he's getting tortured... he deserves it... and then more. I know... i'm mean and wish him a horrible fate... but like i said... he deserves it. Okay... aw... Matt's e-mail made me wanna cry. He's so sweet in it and it makes me smile. I like when boys are sweet... its nice and refreshing. Especially when they act like tough guys with no emotions... its just nice. I'm glad that he realizes that he should have never come to Mexico cause really... all it did was stress the girls out. And what good does that do? None... it only makes them more cranky than they already were. And he apologized for yelling at her... again... he makes me go 'Aww'... sorta like Thorn did last chapter. Uh oh... Jessicka is the center of a lot of drama ya know. Paul and Brian are fighting about her... oh god. I don't blame her for hiding... i would. But dammit they caught her... figures. Oh well... guess thats one more arguement she's gonna have to deal with... and probably end for them. I see it going something like this...  
Paul: Why didn't you tell me you were dating Jessicka?!?  
Brian: Why didn't YOU tell ME you were dating her?!?  
Paul: I dated her first!  
Brian: How do you know?  
Jessicka: Okay... BOTH of you shut up. You're giving me a headache.  
Brian: We deserve answers!  
Paul: Yeah!  
Jessicka: Do you want to piss of the crazy pregnant woman? Do you really think it wise? I've already kicked Edge's ass... don't make me kick yours. Go Home. Leave me alone.  
And then she leaves them standing there dumbfounded. Yeah... that sounds about right. Hehe anyway... i think this one is sufficiently long too... as was the last one. So yeah... i'm gonna leave... can't wait for part three... i really can't. Hehe talk to you later! and I want an update soon since you know i'll be updating soon as well. Byes!

Jess

Princess Hermione  
2007-05-09  
ch 9, reply  
Hehe it doesn't matter that it was short! You have been on an updating spree girly. Anyway, gotta say I love the drama. It's so much more fun when it's not my own! Great update!

-Princess The One and Only

xxPaperHeartsBleedxx  
2007-05-07  
ch 9, reply  
Ahh... i'm sad since you've told me that this won't be updated for a while. Very depressed in fact. Because i want it updated again. But i know you've been neglecting everything else because i'm a giant pain in the ass who doesn't stop bugging you til you do update it so i guess i'll deal. Because I like your other fics too... but i'm begging you... update them soon! I might die if i don't get my fix of WCW and you know its true! I'm also working on my other two updates that i owe you so yeah... be excited. And i just realized how long this whiny complaining rant is and i'm apologizing now... i didn't mean for it to take up this much space... i really didn't. Now to the actual review part... hehe that conversation amuses me... and looks a little familiar... -looks at my last review- oh... that would be why huh? Lol... its okay though... cause it fit with this chapter very well and besides... i really don't mind when people borrow from my rants... just makes me smile cause they liked it enough to use it. As for Brian's defense... HOW EFFING LAME! Just because they share a name doesn't make it ALMOST the same person... not even close. Maybe if they were siamese twins or something... but they are not connected to each other in any physical way so no... not like the same person! LMAO! Misty slapped him... he so deserved that. And I loved how Brooklyn just kind of stood there and tried not to laugh at the entire situation... i prolly would have done the same had i been in her place. And just when we all thought things couldn't get worse... here comes Jeffrey Nero Hardy to cause more trouble. Good for Misty ignoring him, i would. Hehe hell both Jessicka and Jessica are. Poor John... he seems so lost and doesn't know what to do. Oh talk to Matt of course... that makes sense. Especially since Jessicka, Jessica and Misty would prolly try to castrate him if he tried to work with Shannon in any sort of productive way outside of the ring, and only then because he wouldn't have a choice. HOLY SHIT... A NINE MAN TITLE MATCH!?! Matt was right to question John's sanity honestly. I'm questioning it myself. Aw yay... Matt loves Jessicka back. That makes me so very very happy. It really really does. Don't ask why i'm using double words... cause i don't know to be honest. Why do the girls have to all be ringside? I think Jessicka was pretty content with staying in Mexico... though Matt is in the states... at least theres one plus to having to come back. But maybe its not such a good idea cause I still think she might try to kill Shannon... though i definitely think that he still deserves it. I like the plan to keep totally silent during that whole commentary thing... though i don't think it'll last. Phoenix will say something to one of the girls and the three of them will gang up on her and tell her where to shove it. And then some knowing them. And they'll probably be bleeping out what they're saying like crazy... can't wait for that. Anyway... i really didn't expect this review to be this long... god how wrong i was. Anyways i'm going to leave here now... and go check my mail... maybe i'll have a review... oh god i hope so. Lol. Anyway... til the next one...

Jess


	8. Raw

**RAW**

Jessica was sitting at her makeshift desk backstage Raw. She had her laptop open and was supposed to be writing her article. Brooklyn was sitting on the floor. Her father was supposed to stop by and pick her up in a little bit. She was working on a summer project that she wanted to do. It was for her Aunt Stephanie. Brooklyn looked up at her mother who was staring blankly at the computer screen. Jessica was thinking about everything that had happened in Mexico. She looked at the engagement ring on her finger and sighed. Was she doing the right thing? She was in love with Kevin but did she love him enough to marry him. She had gotten herself into a big ass mess. Almost as big as the one she had been in ten years ago. Well no this one was probably a bigger mess than that. There was something that didn't feel right to her. She smiled at Brooklyn and told her that she would be right back. Getting up Jessica closed her laptop after logging out. She walked out of the room as Shane McMahon walked in. She ignored the man and kept walking.

She walked out to the parking lot and inhaled the fresh air. She needed to figure her life out and she was hoping that he would understand that. After standing outside for ten minutes she went into find Kevin. She knew where he was going to be, the problem was they were all in that same damn locker room on Vince's orders. Taking a deep breath she walked inside and headed directly to the locker room the nine men had been assigned to. She saw Phoenix crying in the hallway and she still didn't stop. She soon found herself in front of the locker room. She raised her hand to knock when the door opened and she was face to face with Jeff hardy. They stared at each other for a second, then he turned and yelled to Thorn.

"Thorn, your _fiancé_ is here." And with that he left the locker room. Jessica watched him walk and felt something snap inside of her. Kevin walked out of the locker room and she moved before he could touch her.

"Kevin…" Jessica sighed before continuing, "…we need to talk."

"Okay so lets walk and talk…"

"No Kevin here and now. I need to get this off my chest. I need time, alone, to think."

"Think about what?"

"Me, this…" she took the ring off her finger and handed it to him. "I don't know if I can marry you Kevin, something keeps telling me that I need time to think before I do something I regret. I do love you it's just that, I don't know if I love you enough to marry you."Jessica turned to walk away and noticed Phoenix staring at her like an idiot. Jessica walked and kept walking.

"Jessica, wait up."

"What in the hell do you want Phoenix?" Jessica said turning.

"Are you insane, you just threw away something none of us will ever get. You had a man that is in love with you and you tossed all that away."

"It is none of your business. Why don't you go away and leave me the hell alone?"

"I want an answer. Why did you throw that away?"  
"Because I'm not in love with him enough to marry him. I love him like a friend." Jessica yelled. She turned and walked off in tears. She had mascara running down her face and it was leaving streaks on her face. She found the nearest ladies room and walked in. Closing herself in a stall she let the tears fall. She got up and opened the door walking to the sinks she cupped her hands under the running water and splashed water over her face. She grabbed a paper towel and added a little bit of soap to it and cleaned her face. After rinsing her face off she dried and looked up into the mirror. She saw her broken heart showing in her eyes. She left the bathroom and came face to face with Shane McMahon.

"What do you want Shane?"

"I told you that when you got back to the states that we needed to talk. I don't want Brooklyn around the things she is when she is around you."

"Since when do you care?"

"Jessica it is best that she isn't around you and your…err friends."

"What is wrong with my friends?"

"They are… how do I put this…Their Who…" He didn't get to finish his sentence because she slapped him hard across the face. She walked away fuming. Nobody called her friends whores and got away with it. She would see to it that the jerk would get what was coming to him. She walked back to the locker room the men where in and she saw Misty headed toward the room. Jessica grinned and walked to her friend.

"Hey Misty do me a favor and go knock on the locker room door and get Cena and Matt."

"Why should I do that, I don't want to cause trouble…"

"Shane called you a whore now what are you going to do about it?"

"I'll be right back." Misty walked to the locker room door. She didn't knock but opened the door and yelled. "Yo Matt, John come here for a minute." The two men stared at her but followed her out. Jessica had been joined by Jessicka and Phoenix. Even though Jessica had told her to go away. Matt and John looked at each other and John raised an eyebrow at Jessica who was standing there with no make up on her face and a look that could kill.

"Is there some reason we are all here?" Jessicka asked,

"Yeah, Matt, John do the two of you want to kick Shane McMahon's ass?"

"Uh Jessica why the hell would we wanna do that?"

"He called all three of us whores." Jessica replied tilting her head to the side.

"Wait a minute he called who a whore?" John asked staring unbelievably at Jessica.

"Me, Jessicka, and Misty."

"Misty isn't a whore…" John said and turned away walking off to find Shane.

"Just don't hit him in front of Brooklyn." Jessica called after John, and Matt who had followed the other man. Jessicka started laughing as a few of the other guys poked there head out of the locker room. The trio turned and walked away. They had to go get dressed for the show. They walked off in the opposite direction and to the room that they had been given. Once in the room they looked at the outfits and sighed,

"I am not wearing something this skanky." Misty said grinning.

"I would wear that black skirt with the red tank top, lemme have that skirt and you put the pink tube top with those jeans Jessica is holding and Jess can wear the white tank top with the black fishnet cover up and the baggy pants." Jessicka said immediately using her brain.

"Works for me. Ladies lets change." Misty said grinning. By the time they were done it was time for them to head to the ring. Jessica's long black hair was pulled back at the nape of her neck. The others wore their hair down. They made their way out to the ring and on the way they passed Shane McMahon. The girls tried not to laugh as they noticed his busted lip and black eye. Jessica ducked her head down and when they found their way down to the announce table they would be sitting at they grinned. Phoenix was already sitting at the table and she glared at all three women as they sat. They said nothing as they waited for the first match to begin.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to Monday night RAW. Tonight we have a very special main event for you. A nine man Over the top battle royal for the WWE Championship. But first introducing from Saint Louis Missouri, Randy Orton." Orton made his way to the ring and once he got there he waited for his opponent. "And now making his way to the ring Chris Masters. This match is scheduled for one fall." Lilian announced.

"Have the three of you ever noticed how fucking hot Randy is?" Phoenix asked

"No... No misty and I have not... because he is NOT fuckin' hot!" Jessicka said she couldn't believe what the bitch was saying.

"Are you fucking insane, looks like we all know how Phoenix got into this mess." Jessica said smirking.

Jessicka glanced over at Misty, and said "Jess has lost her goddamn mind!"

"You got that right... I mean... he obviously can't feel those teeny like wrestling briefs like he should..." Misty said nodding.

"Hey now I wasn't sayin' he was hot, I was agreeing that Phoenix was insane."

"Good... because I was about to set up an appointment with Lilz for you...god knows she'd have the ability to pick your brain apart."

"Hey now... we might need fucking therapy after that... I mean... do you really want to know what all goes through Jessica's head?" Misty asked Jessicka

"Good point... I have enough issues."

"Bitches…" Jessica said jokingly.

"But we love you and you love us!" Misty and Jessicka said at the same time.

"And even if you didn't you are still stuck with us…"

"Yeah" Misty said agreeing

"Would the three of you get over yourselves I want to see this match…" Phoenix said angrily.

"Oh shut up... no one wants to hear from your skanky stripper ass." Jessicka said

"Go find a pole or something." Misty finished. Jessica started laughing and watching as Lilian Garcia announced Chris Masters the winner. Phoenix laid her head on the table and rubbed her hand over her temples. She was getting a headache.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the Intercontinental Title. Making his way to the ring first Shelton Benjamin." Benjamin came out to his music and entered the ring. "And introducing his opponent and the Current Intercontinental Champion Johnny Nitro."

"Oh god... Johnny Nitro? I know five year olds that are cooler than that idiot" Jessicka said before anyone else could say anything.

"Benjamin is so gonna take him out... and what the hell is with that hair?" Misty asked.

"What about his hair? I like it. There is nothing wrong with his hair, just you dumb bitches." Phoenix said.

"I have a better question. How the fuck did he get that title? Bitches? Yes. Dumb? Not in the slightest. As for the hair... it looks like someone took a bleach kit to it as a prank" Jessicka said.

"Oh yet ya'll can sleep with a guy with skittles for hair?" Phoenix said grinning

"And like u didn't?" Jessica shot back

"Besides...the rainbow hair is hot. And its not splotchy like that thing in the ring's is..." Jessicka said grinning.

"You know if I was single... I'd date Shelton." Misty said shocking them all.

"You are single aren't you? I mean didn't you decide to take a break and take some time to think?" Jessica asked.

"Oh…yeah but still…"

"Okay we all have issues and we keep missing the damn matches, but hey who the fuck cares I only want to see one match tonight." Jessica said.

"No kidding... and i want to see Shannon Moore get his ass kicked during said match" Jessicka said still pissed.

"I bet you do." Jessica said sympathetically

"Can we please leave that in Mexico?" Misty asked

"Hypocrite…" Phoenix muttered

"Shut the fuck up no one asked you."

"Besides your one to talk." Misty replied

"Yeah you were sleeping with Edge while in a relationship with Jeff." Jessicka said. Jessica's head snapped quickly around to face her friend.

"Let's not talk about Jeff please."

"Okay then..." Jessicka said staring at Jess suspiciously.

"What the hell is everyone staring at me for? I didn't do anything wrong this time."

"Are you sure?" Misty questioned

"What in the hell is with all the personal attacks?"

"You broke off your engagement..." Phoenix butted in

"Again nobody asked you to put your two cents in." Jessicka said angrily

"It was just a question so but out." Misty said glaring at Phoenix.

"Here is your winner and still the Intercontinental Champion Johnny Nitro." As the two men exited the ring everyone prepared for the last singles match of the night. "Ladies and Gentlemen introducing first from Richmond Virginia, Mickie James." Mickie made her way to the ring. "And her opponent from New York, Ashley." Lilian stepped out of the ring.

"If that skirt she's wearing gets much smaller we'll need a microscope to see it" Jessicka said.

"Yeah I agree can we say whore?" Jessica grinned

"Ya never know maybe Trashly will trip and die." Misty laughed

"That would make my day." Jessicka said grinning.

"You guys are so mean, you do realize though she is Matt Hardy's ex-girlfriend right?" Phoenix said.

"Shut up Phoenix" Jessica said

"Don't remind me... i like to ignore that fact and pretend he was drunk off his ass for a few weeks or however long that lasted"

"Awe looks like somebody is in love...Matt must have a thing for whores phoenix continued"

"Speaking of… Jessicka said glaring at Phoenix

"Here... this should cover the night of work you're missing to be here." Misty said and threw a few dollars at Phoenix

"Ya'll just realized that we missed another match right?" Jessica said as Mickie James' hand was raised in victory.

"Oops?" Jessicka said grinning.

"Our bad…" Misty said.

"Are you guys ready for this?" Jessica asked.

"Ready for what exactly?" Jessicka questioned

"The match you dimwit." Jessica said smacking her friend over the head

"Cause if you're talking about the match i think you're talking about..." Misty trailed off.

"Leave me alone it isn't my fault I swallowed stupid pills this morning. People shouldn't leave those things lying around." Misty stared at Jessicka strangely.

"Ladies and Gentlemen the following is the nine man over the top battle royal…" the crowd erupted into a loud roar and Lillian's words were lost underneath all the noise.

"Do I have to watch this match?" Jessica asked.

"You can leave if I can."

"And ya'll are not leaving me here with Phoenix so no one is leaving." Misty cried out.

"No one said anything about leaving you here we'd drag you with us."

"You wouldn't have to drag me Jessicka, I'd go willingly."

"Too late…" Jessica said staring at the ramp.

"Dammit" Jessicka cursed.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome first to the ring, The WWE Champion John Cena." Lilian said. The girls all watched as Misty's face paled. John walked the ring and took the microphone he was handed. He turned in the ring so that he was facing the girls.

"why does he have to talk... can't he just let the other guys come out so we can get this over with and go home?" Jessicka groaned.

"Come on this is Cena we are talking about."

"Well I'm Impatient." Jessicka retorted. He began to speak.

"Tonight I asked Vince McMahon for this match tonight. I have put my title on the line against eight other men tonight and I intend to fight like hell to keep it." Cena threw the microphone down and watched as the men walked out as their name was called. There was no entrance music tonight just fighting.

"I can't watch this…" Jessica said laying her head on her arms.

"I don't want to... but i want to see Shannon get his ass kicked so i think i will..."

"You really have it out for him don't you." Misty grinned

"Of Course she does. Ooo there's the bell."

"No not at all... the bastard only slept with me and never told me he had a FUCKING WIFE!" Jessicka yelled sarcastically.

"Edge is gonna win…" Phoenix said.

"Right... and I'm the tooth fairy" Jessicka said sarcastically. Not paying attention to what was really being said. She was watching Matt as he shoved Shannon into a steel ring post. With the help of his brother they performed a double DDT and then threw him out of the ring. Misty literally burst out laughing and caused everyone in the ring to stop and stare at her for a second.

"Yes!" Jessicka said jumping up from her chair and clapping. This caused Jessica to go into a fit of laughter. The action in the ring started again and Jessica noticed that Kevin Thorn was pounding on Edge. Misty looked at Jessicka. "What? That made me very happy." A grinning Jessicka said.

"I bet it did Jess." Misty grinned back and rolled her eyes and watched as Thorn tossed Edge head first out of the ring.

"I hope he gets stitches." Jessicka remarked.

"Shut up Bitch." Phoenix said and got up to see if Edge was okay.

"Did she just go see if that ass needed any...oh shit." Jessicka started to say as Brian Kendrick and Paul London were thrown from the ring simultaneously. Carlito soon following after them. "This is bad…"

"Fuck…" Misty exclaimed

"Dammit" Jessica yelled.

"I don't wanna watch this anymore…" Jessicka said. Cena and the Hardys all turned on Kevin Thorn together. The three men went after Thorn together.

"Do u wanna go to matt as soon as he is thrown out of the ring?"

"No..." Jessicka said looking everywhere but at Jessica.

"Liar" Misty said.

"Why won't you look at me? Look at me Jessicka."

"Nope... the floor is pretty interesting ya know?"

"Misty is she avoiding me all of a sudden..."

"She's saying the black mats on the floor are interesting...what do you think Jessica?"

"I think that sexy skittle haired man in the ring is sexy...I mean interesting."

"Right...and I'm not head over heels for Matt. Wait did I just say that out loud?" Jessicka said

"Awe sweetie that is so sweet." Jessica told her friend.

"No not sweet...bad, very bad I just announced it to millions of people and he doesn't even know!"

"Oh shit Jess, you're right." Jessica said.

"Yeah I know I'm right." Jessicka watched as Cena and Matt worked together to remove Thorn from the ring. The funny thing was Jessica didn't feel an ounce of remorse when the man was thrown from the ring.

"You have nothing to say about that?" Misty asked.

"Uh no…"

"Besides like two minutes ago she called Jeff sexy... I think she's hiding something from us." Jessicka said.

"Hey now since when was this…oh shit, I'll talk to you guys later." Jessica got up and went to see if Jeff was okay he had ended up landing partly on the steel steps when John threw him out of the ring.

"Ouch that looked like it hurt Misty."

"Ya know Thorn ain't gonna be happy about that…"

"About what…?" Jessicka asked looking around to find Jessica, "…oh…"

"Yeah 'oh' twenty bucks says he tries to kill Jeff."

"We shouldn't make bets like that... but you're probably right. I Say Jess steps in and stops it though."

"You're on."

"We're going to hell for this…"

"Like we aren't already?'

"Good point Jess." The girls watched as Matt was lifted into the FU and Cena threw him over the top rope, onto the mat.

"Here is your winner and still the WWE Champion John Cena!" Lilian announced. Misty watched as Jessica helped Jeff the rest of the way up the ramp. She watched as Jessicka sat there in shock and then got up and walked to Matt. She crouched down next to him and touched his hand with hers. Moving carefully he sat up and then she helped him stand. Looking Matt in the eyes she began to speak.

"Matt, I came to realize something to day. I told you I needed time, but looks like all I needed was a week. I love you Matthew Moore Hardy, and nothing is going to ever change that." Misty knew she still needed time so she took the quickest exit she could ignoring the fact that an arena full of people and John watched her walk away from him. He made no attempt to go after her. But he could've sworn he felt his heart break into pieces.

_A/N—thanx to Jc for help with this chapter. She helped me with the dialogue _

xxPaperHeartsBleedxx  
2007-05-13  
ch 10, reply  
OMeffin'G! Yes that is my reaction to this chapter. I loved it so much that it's ridiculous! From start to finish! As if that wasn't obvious, because we all know that i wouldn't read just half this chapter and stop then review... because that would be really dumb of me. It'd be really dumb of anyone actually. But yeah to that reviewing thing that i'm supposed to be doing here instead of rambling about pointless shit that doesn't even matter all that much, YAY FOR LONG ASS CHAPTERS! Lol, they're my favorite and you know it! And this one was abosoposatively fantastic! I loved it so so much! I already said that didn't I? Oh well... revetahw. Poor Jessica... i feel bad for her... she's got a lot to deal with there. She can't figure out what to write, she's engaged, she's pregnant... that's a lot of issues to deal with. And all are just about as important as the other. Oh... is she reagretting that engagement? I think she is. But i think i'd be feeling the same considering. I mean it was pretty sudden and all... and it just happened so fast that she has every right to start questioning her decision if you ask me. Blah Shane McMahon... poor Brooklyn. I wouldn't want him for a daddy. Actually i wouldn't want any McMahon for a daddy... that'd suck so hard. What the hell... why is Phoenix crying? I mean really? She's got nothing to cry about as far as i can tell right now. She's got her fish-eyed freak... I mean Edge. No wait... fish-eyed freak was more accurate. Confrontations with Jeff... joy. That moment was sufficiently awkward. And he only managed to make it worse when he said the 'F' word. Nope... not fuck... FIANCE. What snapped in Jessica? I don't think it was snapping so much as breaking... i think she's harboring more than 'just friends' feelings for a certain rainbow colored Hardy. OH DAMN! SHE GAVE BACK THE RING! I can just imagine that Thorn is standing there looking dumbfounded. Though he totally has every reason to do so. Okay really now? WTF is with Phoenix? Doesn't that girl know when to to leave people alone? Apparently not. And not only that but what business is it of hers that Jessica gave the ring back? Seriously? Its no one's but Jessica's and Thorn's... and who ever they decide to tell and involve in it. Grr... Shane. I only have one thing to say to that dude... Crawl in a hole and die. Whores? HE CALLED THE MOTHER OF HIS CHILD AND HER FRIENDS WHORES?!? He deserves to get kicked in the balls for that! HAHA! Jessica smacked him! That's what that bastard gets... he had no right calling the girls whores! Lol, Jessica made Misty get the guys for her from the locker room. I'd have probably done the same. Lucky thing Jessicka wasn't around right then, otherwise Misty woulda probably made her do it. "Do you want to kick Shane McMahon's ass?" Well that was blunt... but they should want to. GO! DEFEND YOUR WOMEN DAMMIT! Aww and there they go, doing so. Yay for them. LMAO! I love how Jessica just told them not to hit him in front of Brooklyn... after all she doesn't need to watch her father recieve a beat down like that. Because let's face it... he's gonna get his ass handed to him. Oh god... of course WWE would give three pregnant girls skanky clothes to wear at ringside. Well that's one way to get around it... switch certain articles of clothing so they don't look like whores. I'd definitely have done the same. Oh joy... the girls get to spend a good two hours with Phoenix. Bet their excited about that. rolls eyes Oh well i'm ready for a bitch fight. Or even just a lot of swearing, and name calling and picking on Phoenix... cause god knows the girls are gonna. Actually i even already know what they say... cause i helped write this part... and my god was it fun. Now i just wanna repeat myself for the 400 thousandth time... RANDY ORTON IS NOT, I REPEAT, NOT FUCKING HOT! In fact... he looks quite a bit like an ape. Aw... good natured cat fights are fun too! I love the exchange between the three girls all while Phoenix is bitching and telling them to shut up. Like we're gonna listen. I still absolutely love what Misty says to Phoenix about going and finding a pole. She deserved it anyway. You'd think that the girl would learn not to fuck with those three.. but noo... she just can't get it through her skull. Not my problem though... if she wants to start the name calling its already been made apparent that either Misty, Jessica, or Jessicka will finish it. Hehe... dissing Johnny Nitro... oh i could do that for hours. Throw Melina into the mix and i could go on for days. I still laugh every time i think about when her fake eyelash got pulled half off and wasjust hanging from her eyelid. I fully admit that i was pointing at the television screen and laughing the entire time. DID SHE JUST DISS THE RAINBOW HAIR? Oh hell no... Jeff's hair is cool! Besides she must have liked it... she was dating him! Lol... yeah Mist went for the random factor with the Shelton statement huh? Lmao... yes, Jessicka is apparently still very pissed off at Shannon... still can't say that i blame her though. I'm still pissed off! Lol i love how Misty and Jessicka can ask all the personal questions but the minute Phoenix starts in on the conversation they quickly shut her out of it. After all... who knows what she'd do with the personal information. Probably use it to fuck one of the girls over royally... after all she was practically out for Jessica's blood when she found out about her and Jeff. Oh YAY! ITS TIME TO MAKE FUN OF TRASHLEY! That's one of my favorite past times really. Oh if only she'd trip and die. Grr... why did Phoenix have to bring up the fact that Matt dated her... gags Just the thought makes me wanna vomit. I mean just... no... its wrong on so many different levels. And where does Phoenix get off callin' Jessicka a whore? That's like the pot callin' the kettle black. Its okay though because Misty got her back with the dollar bills thing. Yeah... i still find that highly amusing too. But you can't blame me honestly... its funny! Stupid pills... don't ask me where that came from... cause i really couldn't tell you. Oh joy... the match... well this should be eventful to say the least. Hehe... Jessicka's right. Why does Cena have to talk? Can't he just keep his mouth shut this one time and let things get started. Why prolong it and torture the girls when its unneccessary? Lol... i can't believe Phoenix actually thought Edge would win... the girl is DELUSIONAL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Shannon got eliminated! Hehe... i love how Jessicka stood and clapped (mostly cause i would have done the same thing). Edge... stitches... we can only hope. Hehe... Jessicka is bad at trying to hide things, well at least when it comes to her hiding the fact that she'll run ringside the second Matt get's eliminated to see if he's alright. Yeah... when all else fails just avoid eye contact... that always works... right? Oops. Did she really just say that she was in love with Matt on live television? Oh god... way to go... cause she's right... its bad. CAUSE MATT DOESN'T KNOW YET! smacks self in the forehead Oh well.. guess he'll find out soon enough. Heh... Thorn got eliminated... good thing Matt and John realized just how important that happening was. But now things get ugly. The only three left are Jeff, John, and Matt... that's a bad thing. Lmao... aren't Misty and Jessicka ever the great friends? Betting on how long it takes Thorn to try to kill Jeff... that's wrong. So very very wrong. well at least John kept the title so there's not fighting over that. But poor Matt! Hehe then again his consolation prize was pretty good. Afterall, Jessicka did tell him she loved him. Poor John, he got his belt... but not Misty... that girl is stubborn! Seriously... suck it up and TELL HIM YOU LOVE HIM! If Jessicka can do it... then she can! Hell if Jessica can end things with THORN of all people... then she can tell John she loves him. Let's face it... thats a walk in the park compared to the Thorn thing. Okay now... i think this thing is pretty long... and i know you're waiting to post the next chapter... so yeah... i'm leaving here now. I'm not gonna even bother to say can't wait for the next one... cause i'm pretty sure that i can actually wait the whole ten seconds it'll take for you to post it. Hehe... anyways... i'm outta here now.

Jess

xXBXx  
2007-05-13  
ch 10, reply  
aww poor John please let them end up together  
luvin the story  
x


	9. I Love You

**I Love You**

Matt looked into the eyes of the woman that had just told him that she loved him. A smile spread across his face and he leaned down and kissed her. Pulling back he smiled at her.

"I love you too Jessicka." Matt said and together with his arm over her shoulder the two of them walked backstage. Into pure chaos. Jessica was crying and Kevin Thorn was stalking toward Jessica and Jeff. Jessicka walked over to her friend, Jessica to see what was wrong and Matt stood there watching the two women for a second, smiling. He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard someone yell.

"HARDY!" Matt turned, Jeff turned and Jessica looked up, as did Jessicka. Shannon Moore was walking toward Matt, and he looked pissed. He however never made it the man because a fight had just broken out…

Matt turned just in time to see Kevin Thorn punched his brother in the jaw. Jessica was in tears and not helping any. Matt headed over and tried to stop it.

"Thorn leave him alone." Jessica said thru her tears.

"Stay out of this." Thorn hissed at her.

"No, dammit Thorn I love him…" She immediately backed away afraid the man would hit her. Throwing on last punch at Jeff Thorn spoke.

"Tomorrow night, you and Me Hardy, we will fight this out in the ring." Thorn walked away. Not looking back. Jeff who was still standing pulled Jessica to her feet from the sitting position on the floor and into his arms. She buried her head in his chest and cried harder. Jeff held her tight, in his arms.

"Jess…"

"What?" Jessica asked looking up at Jeff.

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes" she replied and Jeff could see it in her eyes. He was content with that and he had a feeling that he was going to be spending a lot of time with Jessica and her daughter over the next few years. Matt smiled at his brother as he wrapped an arm around Jessicka. The two couples watched as John passed looking furious.

"Give her a little more time John, she is too afraid to admit she loves you." Jessicka said. "She is afraid that if the baby isn't yours you won't want her."

"I could care less who's baby it is I love her and she is the only one that doesn't see it." John replied before walking away.

"I think I'm going to go talk to Misty." Jessicka said.

"I'll go with you, Jess." Jessica replied untangling herself from Jeff's arms. "In the mean time, Jeff do me a favor and stay away from Thorn."

"I have no problem with that." Jeff said grinning. The girls both walked away in the direction that they had seen Misty walk in. They passed the trainers room and saw with a side glance that Edge had a busted lip and was currently getting stitches above his left eye. There was also a bruise on his chin. Jessica tried her best not to laugh. They found Misty crying in the locker room sitting on the floor with her knees pulled up to her chest. The girls looked at each other.

"Mist…" Jessica said. Misty looked up at her friends and they saw her tear stained face. And the hurt in her eyes.

"He hates me doesn't he?"

"Who Misty?" Jessicka asked.

"John, I left him standing there. I can't face him, I know he hates me and wants nothing to do with me because of the baby."

"That isn't true, he doesn't care who the father is. He loves you Misty. Go talk to him. He loves you." Jessicka said.

"Yeah, it broke his heart when you walked. Come on girl face the facts, you want John as much as he wants you." Jessica said.

"What am I supposed to say to him?"

"Well for starters you could always ask him if the offer is still good." Jessicka said grinning.

"The offer…oh that…You think I should?"

"YES! Are you insane the man wouldn't have asked if he didn't love you."

"But Jessica that was before all this"

"Quit doubting yourself and go dammit, before he leaves for the night and I fully expect your ass back here tomorrow night for ECW so ya'll can help me cheer on Jeff." Misty was a little confused but she walked out of the room. She went to find the man she loved.

XOXOX

John was sitting in his SUV thinking. He didn't know what the hell to do. He was in love with her and she couldn't see it. John pulled the engagement ring out of the glove compartment. He opened the box. He still wanted to marry her. He put the box in his pants pocket and started the engine of the SUV. He immediately shut it back off as he saw her walk out of the arena and straight to him. He stepped out of the SUV and closed the door.

"John can I talk to you?" Misty asked him

"Sure" Misty didn't know where to start. So she took Jessicka's advice.

"Is that offer still good John?" a grin spread quickly across John's face.

"That depends."

"On what?" Misty asked biting her lip.

"You."

"John, I'm sorry, okay, really I am but I didn't think that you could love me after what I did. I was stupid and I am sorry that it took me so long to realize that I love you."

"I only needed to hear that you love me." John took the ring out of his pocket and opening the box he took the ring out and slipped it on her finger. Misty wrapped her arms around John's neck and kissed him.

"I love you too Misty." John replied and then kissed her.

xxPaperHeartsBleedxx  
2007-05-14  
ch 11, reply  
WELL ITS ABOUT FUCKING TIME! And no i'm not referring to anything that happened in this chapter... although that was my reaction to a certain part of this too. That was the reaction i was having to finally being able to review this chapter... do you have any idea how frustrated i was getting with this thing? It was to the point that i haven't even looked at since i read the Prologue for Fighter. But yeah... anyway to the reviewing part instead of the whining about how big a pain in the ass is sometimes. The beginning was so cute. Aww Matt and Jessicka! He said he loved her too... grins like an idiot Gah... why does Shannon have to come along and ruin the moment huh? God he just doesn't know when to back off does he? Can't he see that Jessicka wants mothing to do with him, unless it involves someone kicking his ass. Okay now on to Jeff and Jessica. OMG... JEFF RUN! THORN IS GOING TO MURDER YOU! watches jeff get punched and shakes head I told him to run. I mean seriously. Thorn seems more than just a teeny tiny bit pissed off at the entire situation. I guess you can't blame the guy... but at the same time... take it like a man. At least she didn't go back to screwing around with Jeff behind his back instead. She coulda just done that and he'd have never known. But no she was honest with him and he should be appreciative of that. But at least Jess is trying to defend Jeff now. Oh wow... did she just yell at Thorn that she loved Jeff? Okay... maybe not the best idea in the world. At least she's admitting it now though. Hehe and Jeff loves her back. Daw... how cute. Hehe, like you weren't totally expecting me to say that? Wow... i'm noticing the crazy mood swings Jessicka is going through already. One minute she's a major bitch, then she's all freaked out about Matt getting hurt, and then she's like 'aww i love you', and finally she's looking at john and being all sympathetic. And its still early on in the pregnancy... i hope Matt realizes what he's in for the next several months. Okay... so yeah... Misty is too damn stubborn for her own good. As i've said about sixty-five times already. Aww the poor girl thinks that John hates her. Couldn't be further from the truth. At least she has friends that are gonna tell her that. Okay... time to get this out of my system before i burst. OMFG ITS ABOUT GODDAMN TIME! JESUS MISTY AND JOHN! HELL EVEN JESSICA AND JEFF AND JESSICKA AND MATT GOT TOGETHER FASTER AND THEY WEREN'T EVEN FOR SURE WHO THEY WERE TOTALLY IN LOVE WITH FROM THE START!Okay... i'm done with that now. Seriously though... i'm happy for them. They deserve to be happy. I guess that i'ma leave now... and review chapter 12 since i know you've been waiting for this thing... you'll have another one soon!

Jess

Princess Hermione  
2007-05-13  
ch 11, reply  
wow...all I can say is...drama drama drama! It's just a good thing that I'm saying for them to save it for their mom's lol. Anyway, good updates!

-Princess


	10. Let The Bodies Hit The Floor

**Let the Bodies Hit the Floor  
**_title credited to Drowning Pool_

Kevin Thorn was stalking the halls of the arena the following night. He was pissed as hell, she had hurt him and now Hardy was going to be the one to pay for her mistakes. He would see to that. Nobody messed with him and nobody took what was his, and got away with it. Tonight on ECW Jeff Hardy would regret ever messing with what was his. He had already said he'd fight for Jessica, and she would be his. He always got what he wanted.

Jessica walked into the arena holding Jeff's hand. He had a bruise on his arm but you could barely see it because of his tattoo. Jeff walked to the office of Vince McMahon, Jessica at his side. She swallowed and followed Jeff into the office.

"Hardy, what are you doing here?"

"I have a favor to ask you Vince."

"Go ahead."

"Tonight Me and Thorn, he wants a match and I'm gonna give it to him."

"Be my guest. Jessica Brooklyn is gonna be here in an hour with Stephanie. Shane has decided to give you full custody of her and he won't tell us why." Jessica tried not to laugh.

"Thanks Vince. I'll be with Jeff so just have Steph find me." Jessica said as she walked out of the office with Jeff.

"Ya know Jess Brooklyn looks like you."

"That is a good thing, her father is an ass and I don't know what I ever saw in him."

"You were young."

"Yeah, oh and those bruises on his face, are courtesy of John and your brother."

"Oh really and why is that?"

"Because the bastard called me, Jess, and Misty whores."

"Asshole…"

"Hardy…" Kevin snarled.

"Thorn…" Jeff put a protective arm around his girlfriend. Jessica stepped in the middle.

"Save it for the ring Thorn." Jessica said forcefully. Jeff grinned at least she could speak her mind.

"I have a deal for you Hardy."

"What?"

"Whoever wins gets Jessica."

"Excuse but I am not some prize to be won."

"She's right she isn't. Go find someone else to annoy."

"You have nerve Hardy."

"I'll see you in the ring Thorn."

XOXOX

earlier that day

John Cena woke up with a head on his shoulder. He smiled and let his fiancé sleep. He pulled her closer and rested his head on his pillow. Misty slowly opened her eyes and for a second forgot where she was. She smiled and looked up at John he tilted his head down and kissed her. Misty kissed him back and they found them selves wrapped up in each other's arms. Misty pulled back and smiled at John.

"I love you." It felt good to say it. It felt even better to mean it.

"I love you too." John said rolling Misty over and leaning over her. His lips found hers once more.

About an hour later John and Misty finally found their way into the shower and about half an hour later they were dressed and heading out the door of John's hotel room. They walked to his SUV and John was a gentleman and opened the door for her. They were going to head to the arena to show Jeff and Jessica support.

They met up with Jessicka and Matt at the arena. Who got there just in time to for the match to start. They got situated in the room Vince had set aside for the four of them plus Brooklyn. The group watched as Thorn made his way to the ring. Then they watched as Jeff and Jessica came out hand in hand. The look on Thorns face was enough to scare anyone.

Sitting backstage and staring that the television screen Misty and Jessicka were bickering back and forth about the match.

"I told you Thorn was going to try and kill him." Misty said, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned back in her chair.

"If you remember right… I agreed. I still say Jess is going to stop it before he actually succeeds though. There is no way that she'll let Thorn actually murder Jeff." Jessicka replied crossing her legs while shaking her head.

"You're just mad because you're going to owe me twenty bucks by the time this match is over."

"Keep on dreamin'."

"Ouch… that looks like it'd hurt."

"No shit… poor Jeff. I feel so bad for him."

"I think it's all the crazy pregnancy hormones personally." Misty said, nodding as if trying to convince herself. The girls watched as Thorn knocked Jeff out with a kick to the back of the head. Before Thorn could do any more damage Jessica grabbed a steel chair and climbing into the ring behind Thorns back she hit him with it. Then when the ref signaled for the bell to be rung she was at Jeff's side in a second flat. The Paramedics were already on there way out. Jessica turned and glared at Thorn. He stared at her, next thing any one knows he picks her up and throws her the way he would a rag doll in to the steel post. She hit it stomach first which she had a sick feeling was his intention.

The paramedics turned to her quickly when the ref noticed the blood. Another team came out to help Jeff. Both were unconscious. Matt, John and the girls were waiting behind the curtain. Brooklyn was crying. Misty held the girls hand as they saw Jessica lying unconscious on the stretcher. Matt stared at Thorn as he walked backstage. The group followed the paramedics to the ambulances.

"Well take the SUV we'll all fit in it and we can meet them at the hospital." John told Brooklyn who wanted to ride with her mother. The ten year old shook her head and clutched Misty's hand tighter.

Princess Hermione  
2007-05-13  
ch 12, reply

Ha! I knew Shane would give over Brooklyn! Aww Misty and John...back together. This is what should've happened in the beginning lol...they would've been much happier, but then there wouldn't be all this fun drama! Well, great update!

-Princess

xxPaperHeartsBleedxx  
2007-05-14  
ch 12, reply  
Okay... i'm not even gonna beat around the bush on this one... because yeah... there's no need. I feel so, so very bad for Jeff right now. I mean... seriously. Thorn is going to fucking kill him and no one's going to be able to stop him either. I can't believe that Jeff is actually going to go through with it though. Wait... i take that back. He's a Hardy... so yeah i find that he agreed to that match perfectly believeable. And what's even less suprising is that he went to Vince and asked for the match. Hehe... i can only imagine why Shane decided to give Jessica full custody. rolls eyes I mean... cause that's not obvious at all. Hehe... he just didn't want his ass kicked again. Can't say i blame him though. He already got his ass kicked by Matt and Cena... last thing he needs is for Jeff to warm up for that match using his face. Though it'd amuse me if he did. Hehe i like how Jeff makes an excuse for what Jessica ever saw in Shane. "You were young" at least he didn't add in 'and stupid' even if it'd have been fairly accurate. Okay Thorn, what the fuck? Are we in the dark ages? No i don't think so... YOU CANNOT, I REPEAT, CANNOT WRESTLE SOMEONE FOR THE RIGHTS TO A WOMAN! WE ARE IN THE GODDAMN TWENTYFIRST CENTURY YOU BIG OAF! FEMALES HAVE MINDS OF THEIR OWN AND ARE FULLY CAPABLE OF USING THEM! IN MOST CASES THEY'RE MORE CAPABLE THAN MEN ARE OF DOING THE SAME GODDAMN THING! Okay... my feminist rant is over with now. I had to do it though... cause with what Thorn said. It was totally warranted that i do that. At least Jeff isn't a chuavanistic asshole glares at Thorn. Aw... Mist and John are cute. Its about time they got to be happy and stuff. I mean Misty fought it for so damn long that i'm almost surprised Cena didn't just give up on her. Then again he really does love her, as he's made apparent. And now she's admitting that she loves him back... YAY! Like i said... they're so cute. Okay... i definitely think i'm having those sympathy moodswings. I mean look at this review... my mood changes every ten seconds i think. Its a little ridiculous. Oh god... Jessicka and Misty really are awful for betting on Jeff's match against Thorn. I mean... as if what was gonna happen isn't obvious they gotta put money on it? OMG! Firstly, poor Jeff. Secondly... WHAT A FUCKING ASSHOLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THORN FUCKING DID THAT, THE BASTARD! GOD... CAN'T HE BE A MAN ABOUT THE ENTIRE THING AND GET THE FUCK OVER IT?!? IT WASN'T BAD ENOUGH THAT HE HAD TO BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA JEFF BUT THEN HE GOES AND BRINGS JESSICA INTO THE MIX! GR! NOW HE'S GOT EVERYONE FREAKING OUT AND HE MADE JESSICA LOOSE HER BABY. I MEAN SERIOUSLY, WHAT A FUCKFACE! OH I WANNA KICK HIS ASS FROM ONE SIDE OF THAT ECW RING TO THE NEXT. HE'S SUCH A BASTARD! At least Brooklyn's got Misty and John to try and keep her calm. I have a pretty strong feeling that Jessicka wouldn't be of much help since she probably wants to kill Thorn about right now. God knows i do. Okay so i'm going to go now... and plot the ways i could kill Thorn and dispose of the body so no one will ever find it... Pigs. Yeah... pigs eat anything. I'll feed him to pigs. Okay... i should shut up before i get a restraining order put on my ass. I'm outta here... til the next one!

Jess


	11. Fights Hospitals and Phone Calls

**Fights, Hospitals, and Phone Calls**

Stalking up to the rather large man, Jessicka couldn't be bothered to even try hiding the anger she was feeling. When she finally reached him, she all but jabbed him in the shoulder until he turned around. Slapping him as hard as she could, she didn't even flinch at the murderous look he was giving her.

"I can't fucking believe you! I mean what were you thinking? On second thought don't fucking answer that!"

"Jess… Come on. We should get to the hospital and check on them." Matt said, taking his girlfriend by the arm gently and trying to lead her away from whatever might be getting ready to happen. She might not have noticed the way the large man was glaring at her, but he had. Jessicka, wasn't going for it though.

"No Matt! I want to know what the fuck possessed this asshole to throw my pregnant best friend into a ring post! Especially when he claims he 'loves' her."

"I do love her!" Thorn growled, leering down at her.

"You've got a real funny way of showing it!"

"What the fuck was I supposed to do? She chose Hardy over me!"

"You're supposed to take it like a fucking man! Not beat the hell out of her and the guy she left you for! At least she was honest with you and ended things before you both got hurt! Did it ever occur to you that she could have just gone back to fucking around on you behind your back? What about the fact that the baby she just miscarried could have been yours?" Here she paused for a moment and just as Thorn was about say something she cut him off, her voice lowered a considerable amount.

"Of course it didn't because you're a self-centered bastard! Think about this though… if you loved her as much as you say you do, you'd let her go. You'd let her be with Jeff because that's what makes her happy and that's what you'd want the most. For her to be happy."

"Are we finished now?" Matt asked, eyebrow raised as he put an arm around Jessicka and looked down at her. Glancing up at him, she nodded,

"Yeah, we should get to the hospital anyway." And without another word, the two left the arena while Thorn was left to think about what Jessicka had just said. Making there way out to the SUV where Misty, John and Brooklyn were waiting the two climbed in. John started driving and thankfully they didn't get pulled over because the man was speeding. They got to the hospital and once there they walked into the emergency room. John walked up to the registration desk.

"Jessica DeLane, and Jeff Hardy…"

"Relation to both of them?" The lady asked.

"I'm Jeff's brother and Brooklyn here…" Matt said pointing to the ten year old, "is Jessica's daughter.

"Mr. Hardy is in emergency room 4 and Ms. DeLane is in room five. I'll buzz you back." The lady replied once more. Once the five of them got back there. Misty and John took Brooklyn to her mother and Matt and Jessicka went to Jeff. The curtain between the two rooms was drawn shut and the doctor got pissed when Matt threw it back.

"Sir, I'm sorry but you can't do that. The other patient…"

"Is my brothers girlfriend." Matt said glaring at the man. The doctor nodded and continued looking over a chart he had in his hand. Matt heard crying and looked over to see Brooklyn holding onto her mothers hand. A tear fell down his face. Why had it had to happen that way. Jessicka had been right to tell Thorn that it could've been his baby. The thing was it could've been Jeff's. Turning to look at his brother he sighed and sat in the chair that Jessicka had drug in from another room. She was sitting in the one that was already there.

"Brooklyn…" a very weak voice said from Jessica's room. All heads snapped up and the doctor who was just walking into the room looked at her.

"Ah good your awake."

"Mommy…" Brooklyn got up and wrapped her arms around her mother as best she could. Jessica patted her daughters head and looked around the room. She saw the curtain drawn for the room next to hers and what she saw made her cry. Her boyfriend the man she had finally realized that she was in love with was laying in the other bed. And he wasn't awake…

"Ms. DeLane unfortunately I have some bad news to tell you…"

"Save it Doc, I know I lost the baby, I'm not that stupid." The doctor stared at her in shock. There was no emotion in her voice but you could see the heartbreak in her eyes. He nodded and told her that he wanted to still admit her to the hospital because of the severity of the injuries to her abdomen and chest. Jessica nodded and moved over on the hospital bed to make a little bit of room for her daughter. Brooklyn lay her head on her mothers shoulder and fell asleep in her mothers arms. Around midnight a doctor came in and told Jessica that they were ready to take her up to a room. They were also going to be taking Jeff to ICU. He was in a coma and the only thing that was going for him was that his vitals were good and strong. Jessica was moved to a private hotel room with an extra bed brought in for Brooklyn. John and Misty were told they could stay as long as they didn't cause any trouble.

Jeff was taken to the Intensive Care Unit, Matt and Jessicka went with him. Jessicka sat in the room with Jeff while Matt went downstairs to call their father.

"Hello"

"Dad, it's me Matt."

"Hey son, a little late for you to be calling isn't it?"

"No not really, Dad Jeff's in a coma."

"What happened?" The panic was evident in Gilbert Hardy's voice.

"He was in a match against Kevin Thorn and things didn't end to well."

"Matt why was your brother in a match with Thorn?"

"Jessica…"

"Do I wanna know?"

"It's a long story dad. I'll explain later, but you need to get up here. I can't stay with him, I have to go back out on the road. Jessica once she is released probably will though."

"Where are you?"

"Boston, Dad say you'll come up here for him please."

"I'll be there." Gilbert Hardy told his oldest son. Before hanging up the phone.

xxPaperHeartsBleedxx  
2007-05-20  
ch 13, reply  
Okay okay... i know. I've been a little lax on reviewing this... and i apologize. Just haven't been on the computer much lately... but lucky you... you caught me while i'm hyped up on coffee and extremely sick of surfing the net. You should be afraid... very very afraid. We all know how i am when i've had large amounts of coffee. Hehe anyways though... what a way to open up a chapter. It's gonna be a little weird reviewing my own writing... but really i can't just ignore it because that was a major part in this chapter so yeah... i'ma do my best. Jessicka was totally right when she slapped Thorn... its prolly just a good thing that he was either stunned to stupidity or was a little more able to keep his anger in check. Who knows? Hell i wrote that bit and i don't even know. Aww look at Matt trying to protect his insanely hormonal, at the moment very angry, girlfriend from a now even angrier Thorn. He really is a good boyfriend. Hehe... too bad that she doesn't care and would much rather yell and scream at Thorn... the bastard does deserve it though. And yeah... Jessicka is totally right... Thorn doesn't love her. He might think he does... but he doesn't cause you don't do that shit to someone you love. You just don't. It's bullshit. Gawd... i feel so bad for Brooklyn. I've been where she is and it totally sucks. The only difference is that i was even younger than she is. It's so shitty seeing your mom in the hospital like that, not knowing if she's gonna be alright or not. I feel bad for Matt too... its gotta suck seeing Jeff like that especially since they're so close. I know i wouldn't wanna see my baby sister like that. Yay... Jessica's awake! God... i feel awful for her too though. I mean she just lost her baby. That jackass Thorn... he fucked up a lot of people's lives with the shit he pulled. I mean seriously... its called being an adult, hell a man even, and respecting other's decisions whether you like them or not. But apparently Thorn can't do that... and in the process he hurts the people he claims to care about. He's an idiot like that. Gah... Jeff being in a coma makes me want to cry. Its so sad. And poor Matt has to be the one to tell his dad. God that sucks... i definitely wouldn't wanna be the one to have to tell him. Okay... i'm all saddened up and stuff now so i'm gonna go review chapter 14 now. So yeah... expect another one of these things in a bit. Dunno how long that one will be since i'm all depressed and stuff... but i'm sure it'll be sorta lengthy. Heh... byes.

Jess


	12. Phoenix Ava Jordan

**Phoenix Ava Jordan**

Phoenix was sitting in the hotel room that Adam was staying in. She was playing with the tissue that she had been twisting and pulling at for the past three hours. He was injured and he wouldn't talk to her. She watched as he packed his things and left hers in the drawers.

"Adam where are you going?"

"I am leaving, you are staying, or you can go back to Miami I don't really care. I just don't want to deal with you. You are really starting to get on my nerves. For the past six months you have done nothing but complain about my job, and the fact that I travel all the time. You have done nothing but take my money and use me. Well I am leaving and I want nothing to do with you."

"Adam you can't be serious. You know this is your baby, and you know that I haven't been with anyone but you…"

"Oh like I'm supposed to believe that. You called me Jeff last night Phoenix. You looked me in the eyes and said 'I love you Jeff.'"

"No I didn't." Yet she knew she had. She watched as he walked from the room. She sat there and cried after he left. He was right, she had used him, to get back at Jeff. To get back at a man she truly loved because she had thought he was cheating on her. Even though he had been. She regretted it. If she hadn't done this maybe she and Jeff would have a chance. There was still time for her to fix things with Jeff. She hoped there was. She would fly to Cameron and talk to him.

She pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number. She listened to it ring three times before it was answered. But it wasn't Jeff that answered the phone.

"What the hell do you want Phoenix?"

"Matt, why do you have your brothers phone?"

"Because I do, what do you want?"

"I need to talk to Jeff. It is none of your business."

"Well no one is going to be talking to Jeff for a while. Hopefully not that much longer but I am telling you now. Stay away from him. He wants nothing to do with you."

"He loves me. I know he does."

"He doesn't, so why don't you go back to Miami…" with that Matt hung up the phone. Phoenix sat back down on the bed, she didn't even realize that she has been pacing the room. Why in the hell was everyone telling her to go back to Miami? If she did that she would have to tell her parents that she was pregnant. That she needed a place to stay. Because she couldn't dance while she was pregnant. Her parents would never let her stay with them. They already had enough on their plates with Jayme being five months pregnant. Jayme was about ten years younger than Phoenix. This placed her at 17. The only reason Jayme was still living there was because she was a minor. Sighing she decided she had no choice. She packed her things and left the hotel.

…Seven Hours Later…

Phoenix stepped off the plane and saw her mother, father, and sister standing there waiting for her. She saw the hatred in her mother's eyes and the anger in her fathers. And she saw the anxiety in her baby sisters.

"Mom, dad, Jayme how are you guys?"

"Lets go, save the small talk Phoenix. We can talk when we get to your apartment." Her mother said.

"Uh mom, I don't have the apartment anymore. I got evicted six months ago."

"Where the hell have you been living?" Her father demanded.

"On the road with Jeff." She lied quickly. Her mother looked at her strangely but said not a word. She knew her daughter was lying because She spoke up a little to quickly. Shaking her head they continued to the car after getting her luggage from Baggage Claim. Once in the car however the talking began.

"Lemme guess Phoenix you need a place to live?"

"Yeah Pops I do. Can't raise a baby on the streets." Phoenix said sarcastically. Her mother turned and looked at her as did her father. Jayme turned and was wide eyed. Phoenix looked at her family and rolled her eyes.

"You can stay with us until you have an appropriate job. You have two months to find one. Then after that you are on your own. You will not be raising a baby in my house." Her mother told her.

"I agree with your mother, you are 27 years old and have to deal with your decisions. When we get to the house you can help Jayme fix dinner." Her father said ending the conversation. Phoenix looked at him like he was insane. She leaned back in her seat and fell asleep. This was going to be a horrible experience.

Princess Hermione  
2007-05-21  
ch 14, reply  
yay! great update. As I always say, that was alot of drama! lol. 

-Princess

xxPaperHeartsBleedxx  
2007-05-20  
ch 14, reply  
Okay... so yeah. Here i am again. Reviewing. Again. And still hyped up on coffee and having sypmathy moodswings for Jessicka. I seriously get those extremely bad. I mean... look at my reviews. They're angry one second and the very next super happy. I think i need my head examined. So an entire chapter on Phoenix huh? I gotta admit... i wasn't really expecting to like it all that much... since it is about Phoenix and we all know she's not my favorite person in this fic. Far from it acutally. Hehe. But I did like this chapter dispite that fact. Actually... i almost sorta felt bad for her... and that... well that was a pretty amazing feat to accomplish right there. So to that reviewing thing that i'm supposed to be doing here... though I'm not sure if that last little rant bit counts as part of reviewing or not. I'm gonna say yes though... since i was sorta talking about this chapter. Anyways tho... so Edge left her huh? Can't say i'm all that surprised. I mean he was trying to blackmail Jessica into being with him. That sorta makes you go 'Gee did he ever even really wanna be with Phoenix or was he just settling because Jessica so obviously didn't want him.' I bet that was the case. Okay... so here is where i have a mini freak out... SHE CANNOT HAVE JEFF BACK! HE IS JESSICA'S AND NO MATTER WHAT SHE DOES SHE WILL NOT GET HIM BACK! Because even if she tries... Jessica, Jessicka, and Misty will take care of her. Hell even Matt is like 'Leave my brother alone... drop off the planet for all i care.' Hopefully she takes the hint and does just as Matt told her and leaves Jeff alone. Wow... and i'm back to kinda feeling bad for her... cause her parents seem to suck. And their nosey too... maybe thats where she gets it from. I definitely wouldn't wanna live with them for a month... cause i'd prolly go crazy and kill one of them. I pity her little sister... she's only 17 and has to deal with them for another year at least. God knows it'll prolly be longer since its hard to get on your feet at that age normally without a kid. With one its even more difficult. So yeah... this is a fairly short review... cause my mind is ADD right now... and my fingers don't like to type the words i want them to, and i'm getting annoyed. But i want more! Please, please, please!?!?!? Okay i'm done begging for now. Can't wait for the update cause i'm curious as to who the next chapter is focusing on. Anyways... til then... i'll ttyl. Prolly when you sign back on. Byes!

Jess


	13. Foolish

**Foolish**

Jessicka was sitting in a chair just outside Jeff's room when Gilbert Hardy walked past her. He barely glanced at her; he just walked into the room and began talkin' to Matt. She heard her name or was it Jessica that they were talking about? She didn't know and she didn't care she was tired of hearing it. When she heard the whore she knew it was directed at both of them. She didn't wait around to hear Matt's answer she walked up to Jessica's room taking the stairs. She heard arguing coming from her friends room. She continued to the room and when she heard Brooklyn yell she took off at a run.

"Leave my mom alone. She doesn't want you."

"Brooklyn, stop yelling and go sit in the hall. Adam I am not in the mood for this, I just lost my baby and Jeff…Jeff is…OH God." Jessica began crying. Jessicka motioned for Brooklyn to sit out in the hall with her. She saw Matt walking towards them and looked at the room Jessica was in. Alone with Adam.

"You really do love him don't you?"

"Yes I do love him Adam. I'm sorry for what I did but now look what I have done." She was crying harder, and Adam handed her a box of tissues and sat on the edge of the bed. "thanks" Jessica said taking the box he offered her.

"Your welcome look I should probably go before Matt wonders up here to check on you."

"Yeah probably" Jessica replied and leaned forward and hugged him, just as Matt walked in the door. Jessica and Adam pulled apart and Adam stood with out a word and turned to the door. Jessica was staring at Matt and she saw the look on his face. Her face paled.

"I shoulda known." Matt said then continuing, "Some things never change, what was your plan, get Jeff hurt, pretend you cared and Thorn would toss you aside too? Jeff is in a coma and you are snuggled up hugging Copeland. My dad is right, and you," he said turning on Jessica, "Left him in the room alone with her. Dad is right you two are nothing but whores. You played us all. And this time you are the one paying the consequences." With that Matt turned and walked from the room. Leaving behind two very pissed looking females and a little girl that had started to cry. Jessicka walked Brooklyn to the bed and she climbed up next to her mother.

…two days later…

Jessica was released and once out of the hospital she flew Brooklyn to Connecticut where she would stay with her grandmother. Jessicka and Jessica took off for California, where Raw would be the next week. They had a plan and it was going to work. Call them whores they gonna act like it. They walked into The Hilton around three in the afternoon. They checked into the hotel and then headed out to do some shopping.

Walking around the large shopping center, Jessica and Jessicka were on a mission, both trying to find the perfect outfits. Moving from store to store, neither one of them were in a hurry to find something, knowing that by taking their time they were sure to find exactly what they were looking for. Stopping in front of a rather large display window, Jessica looked inside it for a few seconds before turning to her friend and asking,

"Do you want to look around in here?" Glancing around inside through the window, she nodded and started towards the door of the store while saying,

"Yeah… looks like we might be able find what we're looking for in there." Holding the door open for her friend, the two of them stepped inside, and began browsing the racks, each looking for that one certain thing that caught their eye and was sure to make eyes pop and heads turn.

Jessicka was picking through a rack of sundresses when she came across a one that caught her eye. Finding it in her size she pulled it off the rack and immediately started for the fitting rooms. As soon as she had it on she knew it was exactly what she was looking for. It was a vibrant green and white polka-dotted halter dress with a ruffled hem and gathered bust. It stopped about mid-thigh and showed just enough skin to be sexy without being completely slutty, and that was exactly the look she was trying to achieve.

Jessica was having the same luck as she browsed through the racks on the opposite side of the store as her friend. Finding a gray denim mini skirt she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. She knew that it was exactly what she was looking for and quickly began her search for the perfect top to go with it. That didn't take her long either and soon she found a black v-neck tank top that was trimmed in black lace. Moving to look at accessories she took notice of Jessicka coming from the fitting rooms, dress in hand and asked,

"Find something you liked?"

"Yep, what about you?" Jessicka asked, coming to stand beside her. Holding up the articles of clothing she had in her hands she nodded.

"Guess we should go ahead and pay for this stuff and get out of here then."

"Yeah… but let's stop for food. I'm starving."

"Yeah… you're pregnant alright. That much is obvious." Jessica said, shaking her head at her friend and laughing softly.

"Shut up." Jessicka replied good naturedly, the laughter evident in her voice as the two of them got to the counter and waited for the sales girl to start ringing them up. After paying for the clothes the two girls headed to the hotel room to change before going to dinner. They would make an appearance that would blow every ones minds.

The following Monday night they walked into the arena together and heads were turning as they walked towards the locker rooms. They both had their press passes hanging around their necks. Jessica grinned at her friend and then knocked on the locker room door. Thorn opened it and saw Jessicka standing there next to Jessica; he turned and yelled in for Matt.

"Actually we wanted to talk to you." Jessica said

"Right"

"No honestly. We don't want to talk to Matt. Kevin, please talk to us for a minute" Jessica pouted. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow at the way she said his name. Jessicka grinned as Kevin followed Jessica down the hall. Jessicka smiled and flipped Matt off as he walked into the locker room. Turning she followed her friend, and Thorn. She felt all eyes on her as she walked to Thorn and Jessica.

"Look Jessica last week was…"

"Save it and do me a favor."

"What?"

"Matt called us whores. And you know me Kevin, call me something and I'm gonna act that way."

"And you want to use me to get back at Hardy, even after what I did last week?"

"Yeah, something like that." Kevin grinned at her and got a look in his eye that obviously stated he was up to no good.

"What are her plans then?" He said looking at Jessicka.

"I have my eye on something." Jessicka said walking away from the group. Jessica followed her gaze and she stifled a laugh as her friend walked up to non other than Matt Hardy's worst enemy. They talked for a minute and then kissed. Jessica couldn't believe it. She turned so only Thorn would see her laugh and her eyes landed on Matt.

xxPaperHeartsBleedxx  
2007-06-01  
ch 15, reply  
Okay... this one is belated too.. wow i am getting behind on this reviewing thing. For serious... its getting a little rediculous here. But yeah... i'm so deliriously happy that i have a bunny that i dunno if anything can ruin my mood... 'cause Wednesday is the cutest bunny to ever walk the planet. I'm not stuck on my bunny at all am i? Okay... wow... i'm supposed to be reviewing here and i'm rambling about my new baby bunny... god i'm stuck on that thing. But now to the reviewing thing because if i don't get busy with that i'm just gonna keep talking 'bout Wednesday. I don't blame Jessicka for leaving Jeff's room when Gilbert showed up... why stay around to hear someone degrade you like that. At least she didn't go in there and smack him as she has the tendency to do. Aww Brooklyn is so sweet sticking up for her momma with Edge around. I would have yelled at him to leave to so yeah... go Brooklyn! Hehe now Jessicka is babysitting... at least Brooklyn's a cool kid. O...M...G... is Edge actually saying something intellegent?? Stop the presses cause that is front page news right there! Hehe... good lord i love picking on fish boy... cause its so damn easy to do so. But at least the idiot is realizing that Jessica doesn't want him. It's about goddamn time if you ask me. Uh oh... Matt always comes in at the wrong moments. He should learn to have better timing... god some people just have no consideration. Wait a minute... how the hell did Jessicka get pulled into this 'whoring' around thing (yes i use quotations because well what he saw and interpreted it as is totally not what was going on)? All she did was give her friend privacy... its not like she's Jessica's mother. Jessica is a grown ass woman and will do as she pleases whether Jessicka has objections or not. Now i think the man is just being a typical stupid male. God. Poor Brooklyn can't go to California... at least her crazy grandpa ain't gonna be there. God knows that would suck majorly. No one wants to spend an extended period of time with Vince McMahon. Ooh... shopping. What fun. Especially when the sole mission is to find something that makes you look so hot that you make some idiot looks at Matt regret the stupid things he said. That's the best. I love their outfits... and i should since i wrote the shopping thing and picked the outfits out. I really want the dress that Jessicka has. Hehe... food. That's just like a pregnant girl. Talking. To Thorn. Well that still confuses me. But he damn sure better start apologizing soon... otherwise Jessicka might start kicking his ass again. Not that i'd blame her if she did... god knows he deserves it. okay... lets get this out of my system now... AH! OMG... WHAT THE HELL IS JESSICKA THINKING?!? EDGE?!? EW. FISH FACE! AND HER LIPS... TOUCHED... HIS CHEEK. EW. Okay... done now. And of course Matt was watching... this is not going to end well... i just know it... anyway... i'm done here. Gotta go read and review the other two chapters. So yeah... onward ho! shakes head I have no clue where that came from...


	14. What In The Hell

**What in the Hell?**

John was sitting in his locker room waiting for Misty to show up she had gone to get something to drink and that had been twenty minutes ago. He got up and walked out the locker room running into Kevin Thorn and Jessica DeLane. He was shocked by that but ignored it.

"Have you guys seen Mist?"

"Seen her uh yeah she was headed that way." Jessica said pointing toward the locker rooms. John started toward them. What he saw made him sick to his stomach. His girlfriend was in the locker room she was not wearing a shirt just her bra and her jeans were the only other article of clothing she had on and she was kissing Matt Hardy. Who was shirtless and their hands were all over each other. John turned and walked out of the room. Something was going on here and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Adam Copeland was sitting in catering talking to Jessicka. They were laughing at all the bullshit that was going on around them. It seemed like everyone was fighting. Mickie was fighting with her current flavor of the month Carlito. Ashley was yelling at Shannon one minute and the next she was making out with him, and Maria and Brian were talking to each other quietly, both were smiling when they took each others hand and walked from the catering area. Jessicka shook her head and watched as Ashley and Shannon made their way out of the catering area.

"I hope she knows that he is most likely lying about being divorced." Adam said

"So do I. Wait actually I could care less, he hurt me and I hope he burns in hell."

"Harsh, I mean you have no room to talk, sis."

"Shut up Adam. Neither do you, but man it pisses me off because I was so in love with him, and I think that I am in love with Matt, and I just don't know what to do. I mean hell at least you had the guts to say what you did to Jessica."

"Yeah but I walked away, and how she is hanging all over Thorn when she says that she loves Jeff is beyond me. Or are you going to tell me?"

"Oh come on Big Brother I always tell you everything…"

"Jessicka can I talk to you a minute?" she turned and looked up into the darkened eyes of John Cena. She cocked an eyebrow at him but invited him to sit down. Adam started to leave but his sister grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"What's up Cena?"

"Wanna tell me why it seems everywhere I turn there are people all over each other and I do not mean fighting."

"I knew what you meant. Why the hell are you asking me? That's what me and Adam was just trying to figure out."

"Please tell me you and Adam aren't…"

"Oh god no he's my older brother."

"Your brother… Wow didn't know you had a sister."

"Half sister, we have the same mom. Anyway, why are you asking?"

"Because My fiancée is all over your sister's boyfriend." Jessicka jumped up with out warning and stormed out of the room. She was obviously pissed. "That and Thorn and Jessica…"

"I know I was about to get Jessie to tell me what the hell was going on and oh shit we better follow them before Misty and Matt get torn to shreds. The two men made their way to the locker room where John had last seen Hardy and Misty. It wasn't long before they heard the yelling and screaming. Looking at one another they walked a little bit faster. Standing at the door way they heard Jessicka crying as she slid down the wall, and they watched Matt and Misty's retreating backs. There was a ring lying on the bench in the locker room. John recognized it, it was Misty's engagement ring. Walking over he picked it up and sat down. Adam wrapped an arm around his sister and held her while she cried.

Thorn and Jessica entered the locker room and you could tell that Jessica was seeing red. She watched as Adam picked his sister up and sat her on a chair.

"Is she okay Adam?"

"No, she isn't. Do I need your permission to kick the living hell out of Hardy?"

"Which one?" when she said that her heart fell. She was standing there with Kevin Thorn and the man she loved was in the hospital. It had only been a week, but dammit she was in love with the man and she had told herself that things would be different. She turned to Thorn and he nodded as she walked out of the room. This whole revenge thing was turning out ot be a disaster. Walking around Backstage she finally found Matt he was sitting on the hood of his rental car.

"Wheres misty?"

"She went to get something she forgot." He stated not looking at her.

"What the fuck is your problem Matt. Jessicka didn't do anything to you and your all over Misty?"

"Oh so kissing my worst enemy is nothing now!?"

"She kissed her brother on the cheek Matt since when is that a crime?"

"I never said…wait what her brother?" Matt's head snapped up and he looked Jessica in the face.

Jessica said nothing but nodded her head. She watched as his face fell to his hands and when he looked up he raked his hands over his face. She could see the frustration on his face and turned to walk away. She was half way across the parking lot when he came up behind her.

"What about you and Thorn?"

"Oh please we talked about what happened last week and that was it. Nothing happened although that was the original plan. I love your brother and nothing is going to change that. Now if you excuse me I have a friend to yell at and one to comfort."

"Wait one more thing."

"What?"

"You and Adam at the hospital…"

"He was letting go. It was good-bye." And with that Jessica walked back into the arena. And went to find her friends. She walked into the locker room where she had left Jessicka, Thorn, and Adam. The only difference was Cena was there now too. When she walked in they all looked up.

"Where'd you go?"

"To figure a few things out. Well to actually explain a few things, which I think I need to explain to all of you. But there isn't time because you guys have matches tonight, and Adam can I borrow your laptop?"

"Uh you have a point and I guess why?"

"Because I have an article due and I know exactly how I am going to write it."

xxPaperHeartsBleedxx  
2007-06-01  
ch 16, reply  
Okay... so after one marathon of a review... i'm back. Well not really so much back as that i never left and urm... i'm just here reviewing this chapter now. And of course this one is going to be another long ass, never eding, takes up most of the first page of reviews review. Cause that's just how i roll. Wow... that sounds familiar. Who says that... That's how I roll... okay... enough of this getting distracted bullshit... i need to review dammit. Though now that thought will be nagging me 'til i figure it out. But yeah... i'm gonna stop the rambling right about... now. Okay... so Misty has gone missing... i hope she's not doing anything stupid. I mean seriously... why fuck up the good thing she has with John? Especially when she just now is letting herself be happy? Okay and here is the part where i go... WHAT THE FUCK?!? OF ALL THE DUMB THINGS THAT MATT AND MIST COULD DO... HOOKING UP WITH EACH OTHER?!? DIDN'T THEY LEARN THE FIRST TIME AROUND? AND IN A LOCKER ROOM? I MEAN SERIOUSLY... AND MISTY IS SUPPOSED TO BE JESSICKA'S FRIEND. WELL FRIENDS DON'T DO THAT WHEN THEY KNOW THAT THEY'RE BEST FRIEND IS HEAD OVER HEELS FOR THE GUY SHE'S ATTEMPTING TO HOOK UP WITH. THAT'S LIKE THE MOST OBVIOUS THING IN THE WORLD!! GAH! Okay... i think i've ranted about how displeased i am with the two of them long enough... i mean... come on... there's still a whole chapter to review. Wow... its so weird to see Jessicka all buddy/buddy with Adam. I mean not too long ago she kicked his ass for him. And now they're sitting together, making fun of the people around them. Its strange. Okay... brother and sister. That explains so stuff... but its still weird. And... wait... WHAT THE HELL? He tried to punch Jessicka in the stomach in Mexico knowing she was preggers... he better be on his knees begging for his little sister's forgiveness. And oh god... if he ends up with Phoenix... she'd be Jessicka's sister-in-law. Heh... and Jessicka thought the McMahon's were bad. Uh oh there are two people who are in a whole bunch a trouble points at Matt and Misty T-R-O-U-B-L-E. Haha... Edge is right... they better go save Matt and Misty... cause we all know Jessicka has violent tendencies. Aw poor Jessicka with her dumb boyfriend and poor John... i mean the engagement ring just lying on a bench. Like she didn't even give a shit! Poor guy... i think his hopes and dreams were just shattered. Well at least Adam is doing the brotherly thing and wanting to kick the shit out of Matt. Whoa... am I actually being sorta... nice... to Adam. Weird... very weird. Aww Jessica is feeling guilty... and as much as i hate to say it... she prolly should. I mean yeah its all totally innocent... but at the same time she should be more concerned with Jeff getting better than she is with getting even with Matt. I think that she's starting to realize this now. At least she hasn't done anything that she'll regret later. O.. Matt's in trouble now... Jessica is looking for him. Haha! She just made him feel like crap for what he did. And he should feel like crap for almost hooking up with one of the best friends of the woman he said he loved. I bet he feels like a jackass now that he knows exactly what was going on and that he blew what he saw way out of preportion. Cue grovelling... now. Oh... article time... i can't wait for that. Wells... thats the end of this chapter... time to go and read the next one! Wonder what happens in that...

Cenababe1  
2007-05-30  
ch 16, reply  
Ugh you're such a bitch lol. Yes you're aware of this, I know I know. WTF though. Hardy? Ew he's BORING, UNATTRACTIVE, GROSS TO LOOK AT. YUCK. No chance in hell would I ever fall for that. Then there's the whole sibling thing, shit more twists. Appropriate title name I will say that much lol.


	15. Chaos

**Chaos**

_Backstage Secrets: Who Cheated Who_

_This article is supposed to be on the wrestlers themselves and what really goes on backstage but the thing is that to write that I need to tell you about four women who share one large secret. It is hard for me to write this because I am involved. I know everyone has heard of Love Triangles, but what do you get when you have nine guys and four girls and six of those nine guys have slept with all four girls? What you get is chaos. You want to know what goes on backstage this is it._

_I want to clear one thing up before I continue this article. Backstage is not all fun and games. It is romance, lying, cheating, and heartbreak. And so you don't get confused about Who Cheated Who here is a list for you to follow along with._

_Jessica:  
Matt Hardy  
Kevin Thorn  
Jeff Hardy  
Brian Kendrick  
Adam Copeland_

_Misty:   
Matt Hardy  
John Cena  
Jeff Hardy  
Carlito  
Paul London _

_Jessicka:  
Matt Hardy  
Shannon Moore  
Jeff Hardy  
Brian Kendrick  
Paul London_

_Phoenix:   
Jeff Hardy  
Adam Copeland_

_Misty, Jessicka, Phoenix, and myself all used to be really good friends. That is until we met Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Shannon Moore, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Kevin Thorn, Carlito, John Cena, and Adam "Edge" Copeland. Right now we aren't sure who is friends with who or who is even still telling the truth. No one even knew that there was cheating going on until Adam started everything. He knew that I was cheating on him with none other than Matt Hardy. But as it turns out Matt was cheating on me with my two best friends Misty and Jessicka. I broke things off with Matt after that because Adam told me he would ruin my career if I didn't. At the same time I broke up with Matt, I broke up with his brother. I know what you are thinking, God this woman is a whore, but that isn't the worst thing I have been called so it does not bother me. _

_Yeah sure I lied to the five guys I was sleeping with, but I wasn't the only one. Matt obviously lied to me, Jessicka, and Misty. But none of these lies were as bad as Shannon Moore's. He never told Jessicka that he was married. He claims that he got a divorce, but he showed up in Mexico with his "ex-wife" and she was six months pregnant, and they have a three year old. Jessicka thought that she was so in love with him that he broke her heart. _

_I want to move on to Jeff Hardy. At first what he and I had was just sex. But being the dumb ass that I am I fell in love with him, knowing that he had a girlfriend. Which at the time was Phoenix, who is a complete heartless bitch. Jeff wasn't only sleeping with me though he slept with Misty and Jessicka too. Misty is I don't know what she is anymore, because like me she said one thing and then did another. We all have to pay the consequences though. Each one of us is pregnant. Well the other three are. I lost my baby. The worst part is not knowing who the father is because of all our mistakes. Another bad part is that…_

Jessica quit writing and answered her cell phone. She didn't even bother to see who the hell was calling.

"Hello?"

"Jessica, it's Phoenix, look I know you probably hate me and all but I need…"

"Lemme guess. You need a place to stay because your parents don't want you there?"

"Yeah"

"I shouldn't do this but I am in a really good mood so fly up to New York and I will meet you there in like two days. I'm in California. I can tell my neighbor to give you the spare key and you can stay there."

"Why are you being nice to me… never mind I appreciate this."

"Yeah no problem. Hey I gotta go I have another call." Jessica switched the line over answering it.

"Hello?"

"DeLane, Matt isn't answering his phone, and I need to talk to him."

"Gilbert he is in a match."

"Well when he is done tell him his brother is awake."

"Wait, Jeff's awake?"

"Yes." And with that Gilbert hung up the phone. Jessica forgot all about the fact that Matt was in a match and she ran to find everyone. She found Misty arguing with John. Smacking them both over the head she grinned.

"Jeff's awake." She said before running to the curtain. She swallowed hard and snuck out to the ring. Obviously she was noticed when she distracted Matt and Thorn. Both men stopped fighting and looked at her like she was insane.

"What are you doing out here?" Matt asked leaning over the ropes to talk to her.

"Disqualify yourself or something. Jeff's awake." When Matt heard that news he grinned.

"Stick around and disqualify me please."

"That'll be easy." Jessica climbed into the ring grinning. "Yo ref…" Jessica called and once the ref turned Jessica kicked Thorn in the stomach resulting in an automatic DQ. Matt and Jessica practically ran from the ring. Vince McMahon was standing behind the curtain waiting for them. Jessica flipped her ex-father-in-law off and grabbed Jessicka's arm and drug her with them. Grabbing all of their stuff and Adams laptop the trio walked out of the arena. They were getting a flight back to Boston that night.

When they finally arrived Gilbert Hardy was upset to see Jessica was with his other son. He had no clue which one put his son there but he wasn't about to have her there. He looked at Matt and decided against saying anything. The trio walked into the room and Jeff turned to look at them. A smile creeped across his face when he saw Jessica standing back behind Matt and Jessicka, crying. When he saw the tears he looked concerned. She let a smile thru and muttered a quiet hi. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she walked over to him.

"Hey" he said quietly.

"Hey" Jessica said. She looked up as Matt and Jessicka dragged Gilbert out of the room. The man looked pissed but he followed the others because he really had no choice. Jeff shook his head as his father left the room. Once Matt shut the door behind himself and the others Jessica burst into tears.

xxPaperHeartsBleedxx  
2007-06-01  
ch 17, reply  
Okay so here i am... on the last chapter that i have to review... yay me! I'm so awesome that i got all caught up in one night... but i will admit... my brain is getting sleepy. It sucks... and to think that in a couple days i gotta be at school by seven am... i hope they don't expect me to not show up in my pajamas cause... they're just shit outta luck cause that's far to early for me to be awake in the first place. And again here i am... rambling about stupid shit that doesn't matter in the least and is just taking up a shit load of space in this review... but at least its sorta amusing... right? I would hope so otherwise i'm just wasting your time here... anyway. To the reviewing because even i'm getting impation with all this incessant rambling. So yeah... review time. Hehe i really liked the article... and I loved the title of it. And how it pinpointed Shannon Moore as the biggest liar and cheat of them all... i hope Trashley and his wife both read it. Then he'll get his ass kicked some more... and that's what the jackass gets. Wow... i really ain't over that entire thing am i? Jessica's right though... they all are paying the consequences... and not just the fact that ya know... they're all preggers. I mean half of them are still screwing around or just flat out playing mind games which are sometimes even more damaging and hurtful. Anyways... why is Phoenix calling Jessica? What could she possibly want. Oh... My... Hardy... (hehe yeah i did steal that from you) Did Jessica really just agree to let Phoenix move in with her. All I've got to say is this... she is one helluva brave woman. Hehe bet when Jessicka finds out she say something along the lines of 'Better you than me...' cause honestly... if Jessica and Phoenix hate each other... i'd love to know what the word is to describe the feelings that Jessicka and Phoenix have towards each other. I mean seriously... those girls are just flat out mean and deliberately hateful to each other. But i love it... it'll make for some interesting family get togethers if Phoenix and Edge end up together at the end of this. Wow... Gilbert's a little harsh huh? Can't even call Jessica by her first name... what kind of shit is that? I think he's being an ass about everything. But anyways... YAY! JEFF IS AWAKE! NO MORE COMA SUFFERING RAINBOW HAIRED HARDY! WHAT FANTASTIC NEWS THAT IS!Hehe... Matt got her to DQ him... that's great. Ha! I'd give Vince the bird too if i was Jessica... what's he gonna do? Fire her? She doesn't work for him so guess that idea isn't gonna work. Time to catch a plane back to visit Jeff... and deal with Gilbert. That should be fun not. But at least Jeff's happy to see his girlfriend. Too bad he doesn't know what happened after he got knocked out. Something tells me that the youngest Hardy is going to want to kill Thorn when he finds out that Jessica lost her baby. And god... wonder what's going on in the hallway with Matt, Jessicka, and Gilbert. I can only imagine what's happening there. So yeah... hurry it up and update cause i want my answers. Besides... you'll get another review from me if you do... hehe. Anyways... can't wait for the next chapter. Til then...


	16. I Hate Myself 4 Luvin U

**I Hate Myself 4 Luvin' U  
**_title credited to Joan Jett and the Black Hearts_

Misty was sitting in the catering area crying. She had messed up and she knew it. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. She saw all these couples and she wanted what they had. Love, compassion, and honesty. She didn't have that with John. Hell she hadn't had that with any of the men she had screwed around with. She saw him come in but pretended not to notice. She didn't want to talk to John. She grabbed the soda she had been sipping at for the past half hour and sighed. She had watched Matt, Jessica, and Jessicka leave and she knew that she was going to have to talk to each guys she had slept with. Not alone, but with other people around. She just had to figure out where and when. There was no one else in the catering area so she got up and threw the half drank soda away. She grabbed her purse and began looking for her car keys in her purse.

"Looking for this? Or these?" John asked holding up her ring in one hand and the keys to their rental car in the other. She glared at him.

"Can't you just give me the keys and get someone to bring u to the hotel?"

"No, you leave when I leave, which means since I have an hour until my match, you and me are going to have a little talk."

"Fuck you Cena."

"No fuck you Misty, after what you did I don't think you have any room to talk. So you're just going to sit your ass in that arena and wait until my match is done so we can talk this out." She looked at him like he was insane. What did he think that he owned her? Well she would show him.

"Go to hell Cena." She said yanking the keys out of his hand and shoving past him at the same time. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. Pressing his lips to hers. When he pulled back he looked down at her and she just glared at him.

"Stay Misty, Please. It isn't a demand it's a request."

"John… dammit I hate you right now. Just to let you know."

"So you'll stay?"

"I have no fucking choice do I?" He shook his head and took her hand leading her to his locker room. When they got there she glared at him some more and crossed her arms over her chest. John rolled his eyes and grinned. She was beautiful when she was angry. Misty glanced at him and noticed his back was turned. She smiled and grinned. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned around careful not to break the hold she had on him. He looked down into her eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"And what do I owe this to?"

"John…I'm sorry." She looked up into his shocked eyes. She pulled away and turned her back so he wouldn't see the tears that had begun to fall. John watched as she walked over to the bench and sat back down. 'Oh hell he thought'

"Misty…"

"John how can you still love me?"

"I never stopped loving you. No matter what you did."

"John I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know who I really love, I don't know what in the hell I'm gonna do anymore. The only thing I know is that I am damn sure that this baby isn't yours or Matt's." John stared at her like an idiot.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm four months pregnant. You just can't tell cos I have been wearing baggy clothes. And four months ago I wasn't talking to either one of you because we got into a major fight."

"I remember the fight… Misty it doesn't matter who the baby belongs to I love you. Why can't you see that?"

"Because dammit John, just quit pushing and let me have my space. If you truly love me let me go. I beg you too. Please." John looked at her and sighed. He knew she was right but he didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to let her go. John grabbed the keys from the shelf that he had set them on and handed them to her.

"I'll catch a ride with someone."

"I won't be there when you get there John, I'm leaving. I think I'll go back to Mexico…" Misty said as she walked out of the room with her purse and the keys to the car. John watched her go knowing that there was nothing he could do to stop her.

Misty arrived at the hotel and when she walked in she went straight to the room and grabbed everything that was hers and threw it into her suitcase. She was on her way down to the hotel desk when he called her name. She turned around and was shocked to see John walking toward her.

"What are you doing here?"

"Misty I don't want you to leave. I can't let you go."

"John…I can't take this."

"I'm not letting you leave Misty. I love you." Misty looked at him like he was crazy. He took her hands in his and looked down into her eyes. "No matter what happens I will stand by you. I can't loose you. You mean too much to me. And I will always be here for you. Nothing is ever going to change that."

"John…I don't know what to say…" She looked up at him and saw raw emotion in his eyes and she dipped her head down and at her stomach.

"I don't care about the baby's father how many times do I have to tell you that?" John tilted her head up so he would look her in the eyes. "Misty tell me what you want me to do?"

"Give me space John, please just a little bit of space. You will be the first to know what my decision is. I promise." John nodded and he placed a kiss on her forehead as she dropped the keys to the rental car in his hand. He watched her walk away and once again he felt his heart break in his chest. There was no stopping her this time.

Misty walked into the hotel lobby in Mexico several hours later. She walked to the check in counter and sighed.

"Can I help you?"

"Misty Lawson"

"One moment ma'am." A few moments later Misty was headed up to her room. When she got there she dropped everything but her laptop on the floor next to the window. She touched a hand to her lower abdomen and sighed. She was going to have this baby, she just didn't know if she was going to be raising it alone or with its father. Showering and putting on pajamas she crawled into bed and began thinking about everything she had done four months ago. And doing so she fell asleep.

_Dream---Misty, Carlito, Jeff, Paul, Matt, John--- (this may get a little confusing but try to follow along)_

"_Misty come on are you ready to go?"_

"_Carlito I don't want to go out tonight. Can't we just stay in and keep each other company?" She asked walking out of the bathroom wrapped in the towel she had just finished drying herself off with. Carlito raised an eyebrow and grinned._

"_Why the hell not…" Smiling Misty walked to him and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her lips to his… When she pulled back she wasn't looking into Carlito's eyes but those of Paul London._

"_Misty did you just call me Carlito?"_

"_No Paul, I didn't why would I call you Carlito?"_

"_You tell me Misty."_

"_Misty what the hell is he doing here?"_

"_What the hell am I doing here I'm her boyfriend Carlito…"_

"_London, you have issues because she is my girlfriend…"_

"_I don't know what the hell you two are doing her but Misty and I have a date tonight, so I suggest you leave."_

"_Come on now guys, you can't seriously be fighting over lil' old me now could you?" Misty asked._

"_Your in enough trouble I suggest you be quiet."_

"_Don't talk to me like that Matt!"_

"_Yeah Matt didn't our dad ever teach you any manners?"_

"_Oh shit! Could this get any worse…" There was a knock on the door and all five of the people in the room turned to look at the door. _

Misty shot up in bed Cold sweat dripping down her face. Misty threw the covers off of her body and got up padding to the door.

"Hang on I'm coming." Misty reached the door and when she opened it she was shocked at who she saw standing there in front of her… "Thorn what the hell are you doing here?"

"Cena sent me…that and I need your help."

"What could you possibly need my help with?"

"I need you to help me prove to Jessica that I love her." Misty stared at the man in front of her and stood aside letting him in.

"Oh well the hell you woke me up form a nightmare, I guess I should be grateful."

"Sorry I didn't think that you might've been asleep."

"It's okay, Why did John send you?"

"Because he wants me to help you figure out if you really care about any of them and I needed your help so I kind of volunteered for the job."

"Oh lovely…"

One week later…

Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Jessicka, and Jessica walked into Nationwide arena. Jeff Hardy was on a mission and so was Matt. Jeff's was to destroy Kevin Thorn and Matt's was to make sure that Jeff didn't get killed. Jessica had told Jeff everything that had happened and he wouldn't listen to her about not attacking Thorn again. They walked into the locker room and Jessicka sat down next to Matt and curled into him.

"Jeff, I don't want you to do this."

"Why Jessica? After what he did to you."

"Jeff he put you in the damn hospital in a coma."

"Which is why I have to do this."

"IF you do this you aren't the man that I thought you were." Jessica turned and walked out of the room and she just kept walking not knowing where she was going. She ended up near John Cena's locker room. She smiled and knocked on the door. When he opened the door he gave her a week smile and let her in.

"Haven't seen you around in a while."

"I've been with Jeff, and John something just doesn't seem right with him."

"Are you sure it's you and not him."

"What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Seems to me Jeff is only doing what any guy would do, after someone attacked their girlfriend. It's the same old Jeff I know. So the only other thing it could possibly be is you."

"Are you trying to tell me that…Oh my god, Cena your right." Jessica sat down on one of the chairs that was in the room. She looked at her friend and sighed. Why the hell did he have to be right.

Misty heard some one call her name as she stepped out of her car. She was there for a reason and she hoped to god that this worked. She looked up to see her friend Jessicka walking toward her. She smiled a slow easy smile and waved to her friend.

"Wow looks like I'm not the only one getting big."

"You come over her just to tell me that I look like a blimp? Or was there something else you needed?"

"I just figured I would let you know that Jeff wants a match against Thorn tonight."

"What shit hell no! Thorn won't agree to it."

"How the hell do you know?"

"Because I know he won't."

"Misty your scaring me."

"Jessicka, you have to talk Jeff out of it."

"Misty, your back." John said

"Yeah, I am and I have come to a decision."

"And that is?"

"John I hate myself for loving you." Misty said smirking.

------

A/N—well hot damn… (WOW U THOUGHT I WAS LEAVING IT AT THAT DIDN'T you?)

------

"Misty what the hell does that mean?"

"It means John that I hate myself because I hurt you and hurting you hurt me. And that is something that I never meant to do. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Yes, dammit Misty, yes I can."

"I love you John."

"I love you too Misty."

"Can we like quit the lovey dovey shit. It's making me sick."

"Shut up Jessicka." Misty said grinning. Jessicka rolled her eyes and walked back into the arena.

"I talked to Jessica."

"Hm and this should be interesting."

"Misty she doesn't love Jeff. She thought she did but she doesn't. It's like she doesn't know him anymore."

"Well then any idea who she loves?"

"Yeah I know exactly who she loves. And so does she."

xxPaperHeartsBleedxx  
2007-06-05  
ch 18, reply  
Okay so here i am finally reviewing this chapter... well finally getting the chance that is. This whole waking up at like 6:30 in the morning really ain't working for me... in fact i really really hate it. Thank god i have my iPod and fantastic techno music to keep me sane. Not to mention friends... AND DAVID BOWIE! Sorry... my iPod started playing Magic Dance so now as i type this review i'm singing along and dancing in my puter chair... wow i'm an awesome multi tasker... comes with being a female i suppose. One of the good things about being a girl grins. But now i've got techno music playing and i love my techno so yeah you'll prolly get an all over the place review from me... so be prepared. On to the reviewing! Okay so i feel kinda bad for Mist.. she just seems so confused about everything. I mean she's got Cena and trying to sleep with Matt. If you ask me she seems a little insecure about their relationship. Makes me think she had a really bad experience in a past relationship. It'd make a lot of sense in fact. That's why she tries to hurt John. So she can hurt him before he hurts her. Wow... look at all that psycho-babble. What the hell am i? A psychoanalyst in training? So the baby's not John's or Matt's... well i already knew that but i figured that i'd acknowledge it in this review anyways. And holy jesus John is one pushy guy... not to mention a flip flopper. One minute he's all 'Fine I can give you space' the next he's all but on his knees begging Misty not to leave and telling her he can't live without her. Seriously... make up your damn mind already. Word from the wise though... let her do what she wants and respect her decision cause she's gonna do whatever anyways and by trying to stop her you'll only serve to piss her off looks pointedly at Cena. Well hello again Mexico... hope she has fun there. Oh jesus... talk about one scary as all hell nightmare. I mean seriously... i'm surprised that she didn't wake up having a panic attack... i would have. I mean all of them... in one room... shudders scary thought. Even if she's already experienced it before. There's just something worse about dreaming about it... i mean in sleep she should be able to escape reality... not have it show up even more horrifying while she's sleeping. Okay i'm saying it now... WTF is Thorn doing there? Rolls eyes Cena... you're one persistant MoFo... and convince Jessica that he loves her a bunch... leave her and Jeff alone. Yes... i'm still angry about him making her lose her baby... i don't care how apologetic he is. Oh good lord... Jeff didn't you learn the first time? Wait... obviously you didn't otherwise you wouldn't be wanting that match so badly. Though I'll admit that i sorta understand why he wants to. I guess i just have actually thought about what he's up against... unlike him. Jessica's going to talk to John huh? Well i guess he's just as good a listener as anyone else... and he's willing to listen. Well there goes Cena making very valid points once again damn him. Why does he have to go and make sense like that? Wonder what Jessica is gonna do... i hope she doesn't make any rash decisions 'cause whatever she chooses someone is gonna be hurt. Lol wow... what a nice way to greet your friend when you haven't seen her in a week, calling her fat and all. Way to go Jessicka. But i guess she might still be a little upset by the 'incident' involving her and Matt. Besides... if that's the case then Jessicka could have done way worse than telling her she was getting big. She's right though... someone has got to talk Jeff out of that match. I mean seriously... its just a bad idea. He just woke up from a coma for christ's sakes! Aww Misty and John are staying together! Yayness. Hehe... it does make me very happy. Haha... Jessicka sure does know how to interrupt those sappy chick flick moments doesn't she. I'd have done the same though... cause its just so much fun. Specially when the reactions are similar to the one she got. Hehe well that's it for now... is this a long enough review or what? I still don't think it's my longest but i do know its one of the longest. I don't know how i manage to ramble and babble on in these things like this... i used to be really good at keeping them short and simple. YOu'd never know to look at these monsters though. Anyways i'm off to prolly work on CL some more... like i said before... i really like this chapter of it so far. Til the next one... and i fully expect it to be up soon cause i wanna know what happens... i'm out of here.

Princess Hermione  
2007-06-04  
ch 18, reply  
Hey! I finally caught up! Sorry that took so long, busyness. Anyway, great updates!

-Princess

Cenababe1  
2007-06-04  
ch 18, reply  
Aww that ending was sweet. Nice fake ending you put in there. At first I was like WHAT?! But then you kept going lol. Yay finally! Now someone sew her legs shut so she don't go around screwing everyone else in the damn world. Shit, I'm writing this review about me and John hooking up in here...there he is on TV. I think I have a sixth sense for this lol ah.


	17. Who's Ex Is Who's?

**Who's Ex is Who's?**

"Jeff we need to talk."

"Not now Jessica I need to talk to Vince."

"That's what we need to talk about. Jeff this isn't you."

"What do you suggest I do Jessica? The bastard put me in a coma."

"Fine, you know what Jeff you're right. Go out there and fight him. Win or loose, you lost me." Jessica walked off showing no emotion what so ever. Jeff stood there watching her and shaking his head he walked into Vince McMahon's office.

XOXOX

Jessica remembered the conversation that she had with John. Why in the hell had it come to this? Was there nothing she could get right? She was drawn between doing what was right and doing something drastic. Making her decision she changed directions and went to find Kevin Thorn. She had to decide if she was going to talk him into going out tonight or if she was going to talk him out of it. She already knew he was there because she had seen him earlier that day. When she found him he was talking to John and Misty.

"Kevin Jeff plans on calling you out tonight."

"And I'm not going to fight him; I refuse to do anything else to push Jessica further away from me."

"Then some how we have to stop him before he goes to Vince for permission…"

"Too late he already has." Jessica said joining the trio.

"What do you mean he already went to Vince?"

"Just now, I tried to stop him, but he is determined to get back at Kevin for putting him in a coma"

"Wait so he didn't mention…"

"No, but anyway it doesn't matter. I am tired of all this fighting. And I am going to fix everything one way or another. Starting with you Misty. Come on girl I need to talk to you alone." Jessica said.

"uh okay…" Misty followed her friend and asked her what was going on.

"Have you told him yet?"

"Told him what?"

"About Matt…"

"He knows about Matt where the hell have you…" Misty quit talking when she saw her friends face. "…oh that part. No, dammit Jessica why even bring it up?"

"Because Misty, you want him to fully trust you, you need to tell him the whole truth…"

"Grace Ann, get back here right now!" A male voice yelled at a seven year old child that was running directly toward Jessica and Misty. Misty knelt down and hugged the girl. She looked up to see Randy Orton walking over to her and Jessica.

"Hey Grace"

"Hi Aunt Misty"

"Go back to your dad before you get in trouble."

"Who's kid?" John asked walking over with Thorn.

"Orton's and…"

"Mine" Jessicka said walking over with Matt.

"MOMMY!!"

"Hey Gracie"

"Where's Uncle Adam?"

"He's… I don't know sweetie."

"He's not here, he's in New York."

"What the hell is my brother doing in New York Jessica?"

"Well he went to work things out with Phoenix. So we are going to work things out here and get everyone figured out."

"Oh damn what are you playing Match Maker now?" Misty asked

"No, this whole mess needs sorted out and someone has to start it."

"She has a point… But I have something I have to deal with at the moment." Jessicka turned to Randy. "And you I thought we decided that you wouldn't bring her here!"

"Well I had no choice, dad was sick and besides you haven't seen her in six months."

"I've been busy.

"So I've heard."

"Orton do you have to be an ass about this?" Jessicka asked. Jessica and Misty knew there was about to be a fight. But Jessica also knew that some things we're meant to be.

"Having problems Jess?"

"Nope Matt just dealing with my ex."

"Ex as in ex boyfriend?"

"Way to go Jessicka!" Misty said

"No as in ex-husband, damn do you not remember when Misty helped me with my divorce?"

"Oh yeah I forgot."

"Why would Matt know that you helped Jessicka with her divorce Misty?" John asked looking at her.

"Because, Matt is…" Misty swallowed hard and looked into John's eyes.

"I'm her ex-husband" Matt finished and Misty backhanded him and John raised an eyebrow at Misty.

"You have got to be kidding me, you cheated on me with your ex-husband?"

"Uhh, well, oh Fuck this, yes."

"Misty I don't get it, you know I handled the fact that you cheated on me, but cheating with your ex-husband is just going way to far. Misty I don't think I can be with you after that."

"John…" Misty stopped as she watched him walk away. There was nothing that she could do. She sighed and sat down on the ground. Randy Orton started to laugh and he didn't duck in time when Jessicka and Jessica smacked him. That made Grace laugh and Randy glared at his daughter. Matt rolled his eyes and grinned.

"You ready to go find my idiot brother Jessicka?" Matt asked looking at his girlfriend.

"Yeah, mind if Grace comes with us?"

"Nope. Come on Grace." Grace glanced up at her mom and then when Matt Picked her up and put her on his shoulder she squealed with happiness and grinned down at her mom.

"Just remember to duck sweet heart."

"I know momma, I know…" A grinning Grace said. Randy was pissed, she hated when he did that and he knew his daughter really didn't like him. He glanced at his ex-wife and sighed, she was happy at least. But he had done her wrong, and knew that he would never be able to win her back. Jessica turned and looked at Misty after Jessicka and Matt walked away.

"Misty are you okay?"

"No, Jessica I'm not okay! Dammit I should have told him. I am so tired of this shit. I am just gonna be alone, me and my baby, hell I'll quit the firm and move out of the country. Maybe Paris, maybe Mexico, hell even Barcelona."

"Misty just calm down, you don't need to move. It's John's loss, because he can't see what a wonderful person you are. Now come on we have front row seats to Jeff's destruction."

"Front row?"

"Front row as in behind the barricade you idiot."

"Okay, because I have had enough of ringside." Jessica laughed and helped Misty up. Together the two women walked out to the seats they would be sitting in.

XOXOX

Jeff Hardy made his way to the ring and he saw Jessica and Misty sitting there. Jessica showed no emotion at all on her face as he walked to the ring. Once in the ring he stood there and looking directly at her. He began talking, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Ya'll know why I'm out here. It is because last week I Kevin Thorn put me in a coma. Lets watch the footage…" Jeff turned to the screens. Jessica gasped as she saw everything that happened a week ago go down again, including Kevin throwing her into the steel ring post.

Cenababe1  
2007-06-09  
ch 19, reply  
Well I was wondering when you were going to update this story and then I got up today. Ta-da! A new chap! Yay lol. Jessica ditched the rainbow haired freak! Good, his ugly ass needs to go the hell away...oh wait he just got out of a coma damn it! I'm still iffy on the whole Kevin Thorn idea for this story because he made her lose that baby. Yeah he pulled a Gene Snitsky...ick that's just wrong. I mean it's almost like saying, "I love you so much...you killed my baby...but really I love you!" Err, couldn't do it. And he did that intentionally! What the hell is that?! Ugh well I guess John knows the entire truth. So much for the whole, "Tell the truth" to save a relationship ordeal, being honest isn't as cracked up as people make it out to be. So he's ditching her for good? Well good for him! He does deserve someone better, I've been saying that for how long now? If she can't find a man that can make her stay faithful then she doesn't deserve one. Geez sleeping with her ex-husband? That's disgusting and on top of that, it's another fucking Hardy! Ew gross, that just hurt my stomach lol. Made me feel nautious. Wait...what the hell. Orton?! Ew kill it! He gets stuck with the kid lol. How nice of Jessicka! Such fun torturing his ass. :P Ugh. I'm an aunt, now I feel old lol. Don't play match maker! That's a no-no. It always blows up in everyone's face towards the end. I'm glad Jessicka divorced Orton. Ugh how could someone get married to monkey boy? Gross! At least Edge and Phoenix are...well elsewhere lol. I don't think anyone wants or needs to deal with them right now. I helped with all kinds of divorces, go me! Yeah...if only I could stay away from ugly ass ex's that would be lovely. Poor John, I really feel for the guy, I do. Leave her John! Leave her! For some reason love stories or anything having to do with love has been out of my system. No clue why...So John finally gets enough common sense to ditch her and Orton laughs?! Excuse me asshole but you're not married either and stuck with a kid. Not so high and mighty now. Ugh I want to kick his ass for the hell of it! He doesn't deserve to be happy, nope nope. Let him suffer. That's right, Misty's going to be alone with a child. Who's fault is that? Don't sleep around you ho. The one man that truly loved you despite everything you put him through has finally had enough and it's your fault you idiot. It's not John's loss, it's her loss. He's done all he could for her and if she wants to leave the country then let her learn another language to do it. Yay for Jeff's destruction! Shall I pull out the popcorn now or later? Damn did we really have to replay footage from what had happened before? That's right Kevin threw Jessica into that steel ring post. Question is: Will she do anything about that? Damn...I wanted to see the Hardy beat down. Completely take him apart. I'll help, I'll help! I don't know why I wrote so much but I wanted to and well I did...felt like blowing off some steam from this story lol. Good chapter Jess I enjoyed the drama and hell everyone knows you can create it to move a story along. I think I'm done now...yeah that's it for me lol.

AleciaChainGangDiva  
2007-06-12  
ch 19, reply  
The twist keep on coming. Keep up the good work.

Princess Hermione  
2007-06-10  
ch 19, reply  
Wow...you just add tons more heat the the flame! haha it's a full blown fire now! Tons of drama hehe. Nice update.

-Princess


	18. Reflections

**Reflections  
**_title credited to Christina Aguilera_

Jessica sat there the tears falling from her eyes as she watched everything that had happened the previous week unfold. Misty looked at her friend and sighed; she wrapped an arm around her shoulder and tried to comfort her. Jessica pulled away and stood. There was no way that she was going to watch this match. She wasn't going to tolerate any of it. She just wanted to go home. Misty watched her leave and sighed, but she did not follow her friend. She stayed seated there was nothing that she could do.

Jeff watched Jessica leave the and at the same time he heard Thorns music play. He turned his attention to the man walking toward the ring. This time Jeff was going to win and he wasn't going to worry about Jessica or anything else. He was sure that he was going to win. Jeff cleared his mind and heard the bell ring signaling the beginning of the match.

Jessica had just walked backstage and she was greeted by a squeal of happiness. She saw Matt and Jessicka were wrapped in one another's arms. She also saw the light reflect off the ring that was on her friend's finger. Jessica closed her eyes and felt a tear roll down her face. It seemed like everyone but her was happy. She heard the announcer from the ring announce Jeff the winner, and the tears fell harder. She left before Jeff could get to the backstage area. She found her car and was putting the key in the ignition when she heard someone call her name. She turned her head in time to see Jessicka run over to her and sighed.

"Jess, what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just need to go home. I haven't been home in a while and I want to spend time with Brooklyn. Finish my article and just possibly relax, take a longer vacation."

"Jess are you sure nothing is wrong?"

"Yeah I'll send you an e-mail when I get home." Jessica said before turning the key in the ignition and started the car. She pulled out of the arena parking lot and looking back out her review mirror she took a deep breath as she watched her friend slowly turn and walk into the arena.

xoxox

Jessica stepped off a plane in New York and was met by Stephanie McMahon and her daughter. Jessica smiled and wrapped her daughter in her arms. She looked up Stephanie and smiled.

"Thanks for meeting me Steph we're going to be in New York. I have to send in that article and then I'm staying home with her for a while."

xoxox

Phoenix had left a note for Jessica saying that she had gone back to Florida. But not to live with her parents. Jessica picked the note up and read it when she found on the kitchen table. Brooklyn had already run up to her room.

_Jessica,   
I know we have had our differences, but I wanted to say thank you for letting me stay here. I really appreciated it. I would also thank you for telling Adam where I was staying. I am going back to Florida to live with him. We spent the last week talking out all of our problems and I am happy to that we are getting back together. I hope that even though we had our problems in the past, but I would like to be friends. You have done a lot for me by letting me stay here when you didn't have to.  
Phoenix_

Jessica smiled at the note. Jessicka and Phoenix were both happy and Misty had resolved to be a single parent. This was how Jessica was going to be living with Brooklyn alone. She had her daughter she didn't need anything more than that.

xoxox

Matt and Jessicka were smiling at one another. Grace was holding Matt's hand as they walked thru the pet store. Jessicka wanted a bunny so Matt going to buy her one. The two of them were standing there as Grace watched fascinated by the rabbits. Jessica saw a beautiful brown bunny. She touched Matt's arm to get his attention then pointed to it. Matt nodded knowing it was the one she wanted.

An hour later the three of them were sitting around the giant cage that Matt had bought. Grace was playing with the bunny that she had decided to name Wednesday. Grace was laughing at the bunny as it made it's way around the room getting acquainted with it's new home. Jessicka rested her head on Matt's shoulder and placed her hand on her abdomen. She was now four months pregnant and Matt had been by her side the whole time. He loved her and she was lucky to have that. Matt looked down and kissed his fiancé on the forehead. Jessicka smiled and laughed as Grace finally got dizzy and fell down laughing. She moved so that she was comfortable in Matt's arms and smiling she laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

Matt smiled and careful not to wake her up he picked her up and placed her on the couch. Brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face he kissed her on the forehead once more. Grace sat there and watched the whole thing take place. She smiled at what she saw, and then asked.

"Do you love my mommy?" Matt turned to look at her. He had known eventually that the question would be asked but he didn't think that it would be this early on.

"Yeah I love your mom."

"Good because my mommy loves you too." Grace said grinning. Matt looked at her and raised an eyebrow at her. He just smiled and said nothing more about it.

"Why don't you catch Wednesday, put her in her cage and come help me make dinner?" Matt asked. Grace's eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face. She caught Wednesday and placed her in the cage and then helped Matt pick up the mess that had been made. Five minutes later the two of them were in the kitchen looking down at the cook book deciding what to make.

"Dad never let me help cook." Matt turned his head to the seven year old child standing on the chair next to him, and saw a tear slide down her cheek. He brushed it away and hugged her.

"Well you can help me." He told her. Grace smiled and hugged Matt back.

xoxox

Phoenix was sitting on the back porch drinking a glass of iced tea in the early morning light when she heard the phone ring. She ignored it knowing that Adam would answer the phone. She leaned her head back against the banister and sighed. It had been a month since she had stayed at Jessica's in New York and she was glad that she had. It had given her a chance to think about her life. She had realized all the things she had done and it was time to fix it. And thanks to Jessica she had started with Adam.

Adam walked out onto the porch and joined his girlfriend. He was carrying the phone and sat down next to her. He put an arm around her and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"That was Jessicka, she and Matt are going to bring Grace down for a week. Is that okay by you Phoenix?"

"Yeah Adam, I mean she is your sister."

"Yeah she is I just figured that with the past between the two of you that you would rather be forewarned."

"Adam, we used to be friends and I intend to be friends with her again. Just like Jessica and Misty. Well I'm not so sure about Misty anymore she won't even answer her phone. I am really worried about her, ever since she and John got into that fight."

"You're right I'll talk to Jessicka and see if she wants to try and call her. But for now you and I need to get the two guests rooms ready."

"Yeah let's. I really hope that me and Jessicka can get along again."

"Me too babe."

_Later that day... _

Adam was on the phone with his sister when he heard a car door slam from the front of the house. He told her he would call her back. Going to the front of the house what he saw shocked the living hell out of him. Jessica and Brooklyn were walking up the front walk. He opened the door and stood there.

"What are you doing here?"

"We came to see Phoenix."

"Well let me go get her." Adam said and turned to walk inside the house but Phoenix was walking around the house from the back yard.

"Jessica, wow what are you doing here?"

"Came to see you Phoenix. I got your note. And you're right we have had our differences but it's time to put that all in the past. I say we start over, no lies, no half truths, just us."

"I agree with her..." Jessica and Phoenix turned and saw Jessicka walking over to them. Both women smiled and all three women embraced in a three way hug.

xoxox

Misty was standing in her apartment and she felt the tears fall. It had been a month since she had seen Jessica and Jessicka. She missed her friends and she knew that wherever they were they were having the time of their lives. She was stuck here in her apartment with nothing to do. She tried and she tried to find something to occupy her time but she just couldn't do it. She was five months pregnant and she was tired of having nothing to do. She decided to see if any of her friends were online, although she seriously doubted it. She sat down in front of her computer and logged on. She sat there for a minute before signing into her screen name. She saw that several people were online. It shocked her when she was invited into a conference with Phoenix and the two Jess's.

_MizBehavin has joined the conference  
FireandIce has joined the conference  
XiobjectX has joined the conference  
Ihearthighflyers has joined the conference  
Tigerlily88 has joined the conference _

**Mizbehavin**: Hey Mist what's up girl?

**XiobjectX**: Not much just bored out of my mind.

**FireandIce**: Misty uh I was just wondering if...

**XiobjectX**: If I have a problem with you? Well I don't

**Ihearthighflyers**: Yay that is good news considering she is...

**FireandIce**: Me and Adam are engaged

**XiobjectX**: Wow congrats Phoenix

**MizBehavin**: Well Mist we are throwing a party for her if you wanna come down for it.

**XiobjectX**: who all is going to be there?

**MizBehavin**: Just a small family thing and well Mist you are like family to all of us.

**XiobjectX**: yeah but there are tons of people like family to Matt and Adam.

**MizBehavin**: Mist if I have to face Jeff you can face whoever shows up.

**FireandIce**: Misty don't worry everything is going to turn out ok

**Tigerlily88**: Come on Mist even I'm going down there.

**Ihearthighflyers**: Yeah and Lilz don't know a damn one of them

**Tigerlily88**: See you can hang with me Chica

**XiobjectX**: Well hell if u put it that way. When ya want me there?

**FireandIce**: ASAP girly

**XiobjectX**: B there ASAP I promise, but im kinda tired so TTYL

_XiobjectX has left the conference  
BasicThuganomics has joined the conference_

**FireandIce**: sup Cena?

**BasicThuganomics**: What she say?

**Tigerlily88**: she'll b there

**Mizbehavin**: she doesn't know that u gonna b there though

**BasicThuganomics**: O

**Ihearthighflyers**: hey at least there is a chance 4 u...

**Mizbehavin**: STFU Jess u kno that ain't funny even sayin that

**Ihearthighflyers**: Ur right sorry

**BasicThuganomics**: JD R u gonna b ok?

**MizBehavin**: Yea imma b ok

**FireandIce**: U sure?

**Mizbehavin**: yea

**Mizbehavin**: BTW I changed the article to include everything that we all went thru. After all it 'posed to b Backstage Secrets.

**Tigerlily88**: R u ok with it being printed?

**MizBehavin**: Don't go syco analyst on me Lilz not right now.

**Tigerlily88**: Sorry can't help it

**BasicThuganomics**: If it's the truth then let them print it. The damage is already done right?

**FireandIce**: Cena has a point

**Mizbehavin**: It's k Lilz I'm just a little frustrated right now

**BasicThuganomics**: Shane?

**Mizbehavin**: Yea, how'd u guess?

**Ihearthighflyers**: I can announcer that. Shane has been running around pissing everyone off backstage at shows and shit. He yelled at Matt for no reason at all.

**MizBehavin**: ya'll want me to talk to him? Cos I think I know what the problem is.

**FireandIce**: Don't do anything drastic girl

**Mizbehavin**: I won't Phoenix, look ya'll I gots to head out. I promised Brooklyn I'd take her to the park see ya'll in a week.

_MizBehavin has left the conference_

**BasicThuganomics**: I gotta go 2 I have a match to get ready 4

_BasicThuganomics has left the conference  
Tigerlily88 has left the conference_

Ihearthighflyers: See ya tonight Phoenix

FireandIce: yeah c-ya 2 nite

_FireandIce has left the conference  
Ihearthighflyers has left the conference_

xoxox

Jeff Hardy was trying to be happy for his brother but that just wasn't happening. He was hurting on the inside and he had no clue what he could do to fix the way he felt. He wanted her and nothing was going to change that. If only he had seen a way to fix things then he would have. Maybe he shouldn't have called out Thorn. No he knew he shouldn't have but he had been pissed and nothing was going to change that. He wanted to talk to someone about this but everyone was obsessing about Phoenix and Copeland's wedding and Matt and Jessicka's wedding. That and babies. If he heard one more damn thing about babies he was going to scream. And it took a lot to piss him off.

Jeff walked into his den and sat down in front of his computer. He looked at it for a moment and sighed. He stood back up and walked out to the patio. He thought everyday about sending her an e-mail or calling her but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He had picked up the phone on several occasions and attempted to dial her number but he would get half way thru it and hang up the phone. He had started e-mails and just deleted everything that he wrote. It seemed he didn't have the guts to contact her. Yet he could jump off of ladders and various other things. When it came to her she was his weakness. He looked at a picture that was sitting on the table in his room as he walked in. It was Jessica and him together at the park. He picked it up and threw it at the wall. He barely missed hitting his brother in the head.

"Damn Jeff"

"Sorry Matt I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah you were deep in thought."

"Anyway what do you want Matt?"

"Well she's gonna be here for the party." Matt said as he picked up the picture frame that was lying on the ground smashed to pieces.

"Who will?"

"Her" Matt said handing the photograph to Jeff after taking it out of the broken frame. Jeff took the picture and looked at it for a moment, then sighed. Maybe he could talk to Matt about it.

"Matt can I talk you about…"

"Sure little bro"

"I love her, and I fucked up."

"At least you can admit it. The question is what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know what I can do. I mean she doesn't even love me. Remember she said that."

"She never said that Jeff, she said you weren't the man she thought you were. There is a big difference. It is up to you to prove that you know what you did was wrong and that the man she fell in love with is still in there somewhere. That you really do love her and nothing can change that. Do you realize that she never really had what you wanted to give her? First there was Shane, and he wasn't the first one to hurt her. Her mother was. Then Shane cheated on her while they were married, and I think that is why she did what she did. Think about it Jeff, she may still love you. And then again she may not but you aren't going to find out by sitting around and moping here. Go to New York. Before she comes down to Cameron. Show her that you care."

"Thanks Matt never thought you would be the one to be all philosophical about relationships."

"I have my Jessicka, what can I say. Now go get yours."

xoxox

Kevin Thorn was fuming. After everything that he had tried to get her to see things his way she refused. She didn't return his phone calls, she didn't even answer the phone when he called. It was beginning to piss him off. Staring at the wall he decided that he was going to have to go up to New York and talk to her. That was the only thing that he could do. And it was what he was going to have to do.

xoxox

Jessica was just getting up when she heard a knock on her front door. Sighing she pulled on a robe over her pajamas. She stopped by her daughters room and saw that she was still asleep. Walking down the stairs she glanced at the clock and muttered a curse under her breath. She walked to the front door and unlocking it she opened it and was shocked to see him standing there.

"Jessica…"

"Kevin what in the hell are you doing here?"

"We need to talk."

"No we don't."

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me."

"Then let me get some coffee in me, damn it's not even six am." Jessica unlocked the screen door and let him in. He followed her to the kitchen and watched as she made a pot of coffee. She turned to him when she finally had a cup in her hand and had taken her first sip. She didn't bother to offer him a cup because he wouldn't be staying for long. "Whatever you have to say make it quick I have plans today."

"I want to know how you…" He was cut off by a knock at her door. Jessica sighed and walked to the door for the second time that morning. And for the second time she got a shock.

"What the fuck ya'll gotta start showing up at my door at six in the morning and I swear if someone wakes up Brooklyn then I'm going to scream." She walked back into the kitchen with Jeff following her. "Coffee Jeff?" She asked which caused Kevin to raise an eyebrow at her. And glare at Jeff at the same time. Jeff was a little startled to see Thorn there.

"Yeah thanks Jess." She got him a cup and poured the coffee and handed it to him. He could add his own sugar and creamer to it.

"Okay now why the hell are you two here?"

"I have no clue why Hardy is here but I am here because I want to know why you don't return phone calls and why you never answer your phone."

"Wow, you came all that way just to ask me that. I'm not impressed. I have been busy."

"With what that you don't return phone calls?" Thorn demanded.

"Wake Brooklyn up and I'm gonna be the one kicking your ass this time not Jeff. I have been spending a lot of time with Brooklyn, I'm never really home. Now if that's all you wanted can you leave because I still hate you. And I always will." Thorn looked like he was about to ask why but said nothing as he left. He slammed the door behind him causing Jessica to jump; Jeff shook his head and set his coffee cup down before taking hers out of her unsteady hands. "Jeff what are you doing here?"

"I have a better reason for being here than he did trust me on that but it can wait you need to sit down for a minute before you collapse." Jessica looked at him and sighed. She had a feeling she knew what was coming and she didn't know what she was going to do about it.

"Jeff please just…"

"I love you." Jessica hadn't been expecting him to just come out and say it like that but when he did she felt her heart flip around in her chest and she felt like time just stopped, and that it was only the two of them alone in their own little world. Their eyes locked on one another's and Jessica couldn't help but smile a little.

"Jeff, you came all the way to New York to tell me that when you would see me in a week anyway?"

"I also came to tell you that I messed up. I should have never called him out and I should have listened to you…"

"Shut up Jeff. You ever notice that when you're nervous you talk a lot?"

"No"

"Well you do. Jeff I love you too, but if I can't trust myself then why should you trust me?"

"Because there is something about you that tears down every barrier I ever placed around my emotions so I wouldn't get hurt, and this time, we hurt each other. I want a second chance Jess. I want to give us a second chance." Jessica bit her lower lip and thought for a second. Then surprised them both when she kissed him, when she pulled back she smiled.

"Second chances can be a good thing."

xxPaperHeartsBleedxx  
2007-06-19  
ch 20, reply  
Okay... so yeah this is the second time i've started writing this fucking thing and this time the fucking window will not fucking be closed out. Wow... 'fuck' three times in one sentence... i'm apparently really skilled. So yeah... go me. But yeah anyways... i'm sorta uber sad that the next chapter is the last one. And yeah... i know that i've got the sequel(s) and the prequel... but its still just not quite the same. I mean there's just this kinda special attachment to this one 'cause it was the first and it was the one that really got me hooked and made me a crazy person over it. I mean... its just... i'm sad is all and i know that its pathetic and all but i am and no matter what i will be. SO... in short get to work on the sequels and post the next chapter of Fighter so i'm a little bit less sad. Mmkay? So yeah... on to that reviewing bit...: I feel kinda really bad for Jessica and all what with Jeff being a ji- wait a minute.. i mean dickhead (i told you that i use that made up word of mine all the time now). Daw yayness! Matt and Jessicka got engaged! But at least Jessicka isn't so self absorbed that she doesn't realize that her friend is upset. Otherwise she'd be a pretty damn sucky friend... and that would suck. Gah... i need to stop using the same words repetitively in these sentences 'cause it makes he sound a little stupid. But yeah... so Phoenix left huh? And worked things out with Edge... i sorta hope she kicked his ass for what he said to her. Sure she may not be my favorite character... but he was sorta a really big asshole to her. WHO! BUNNY! I LURVE MY WEDNESDAY! She's damn cute... and i do mean DAMN cute. I had to clean her cage today... it was gross... but its not now. Sorry... a little off topic there. Aww. Grace is adorable... telling Matt that her mommy loves him back. Randy is a dickhead... i've always said it... and what Grace said just proves it further. Well Phoenix and Adam are playing house now huh? At least they seem to be happy which is a good thing as long as ya know... there isn't a family brawl between her and Jessicka... or Matt and Adam... 'cause for the record... that could end in deaths. Very painful deaths at that. Guess we'll find out when they go visitin' in Florida. So they're all wanting to be friendly huh? Gotta say... that's prolly a good thing... and now Matt and Adam have to get along! Ha! Because they'll have to very pissed of women after them... which won't be fun for them. More internet conversations? Hehe well... whatever gets the job done i guess. Oh god... scheming with Cena... why do i get the feeling that this is somehow going to blow up in someone's face? Prolly because i know you and i know that you love the drama. Which makes for a good story so i'm not complaining. Wow... this is really really paraphrased... specially compared to the last one which woulda been hella long had it not gotten closed out. Chucking things at his brother? That's not very nice of Jeff. Heh... but at least he realizes he was being an idiot and an asshole and that when he called Thorn out he royally fucked up. Otherwise... what would the point be? Ha... see Matt is good at giving advice... well sorta. Jessicka is better... but that's because she's blunt and if you don't get it the first time then she beats some sense into you. That could be why i like the advice she gives so much though. Blah Thorn. Can you tell he's still not my favorite person ever? 'Cause he totally isn't my favorite person. He's not even on my top 100. Cold shoulder? GO JESSICA! I'm way proud of her... yeah i am. Haha... she offered Jeff coffee and didn't offer Thorn jack shit... hahahaha. That... well i find that hilarious to be honest. She just totally snubbed him and basically told him to get the fuck out. Personally... i would have literally told him to get the fuck out. That woulda been a bit more fun for me. Aww Jeff lurves Jessica... and she lurves him back. Totally didn't see that coming... did you sense the sarcasting in those five words? 'Cause they were totally full of sarcasm. I mean they were literally dripping it. But anyways... i guess that i gotta end this soon so you can post chapter 21... and i can read and review that one. So yeah... i'm outta here for a few minutes. Til the next... sniffs and final one...

Princess Hermione  
2007-06-19  
ch 20, reply  
yay great update!

-Princess

AleciaChainGangDiva  
2007-06-18  
ch 20, reply  
Seems like everyone is finally happy.

Cenababe1  
2007-06-16  
ch 20, reply  
OMG an update! Hurray! Someone updated! Aw thanks for the dedications and I can't wait for the prequel and sequel (lol) to be moving along. It shall be fun. I was looking at all the OCs at the top that you listed and damn! Didn't realize there was that many lol. Okay...I'm making this a review as I read thing...just to let you know so it may be bitchy (isn't it always?) but should be fun.

Poor Jessica, all upset over this Jeff and Thorn situation. There's not really much anybody can do, well except for her and apparently she's going to handle it. Matt and Jessicka have things worked out now, I'd "aw" them but eh it's a Hardy so no lol. Whoa an engagement?! There's a ring! Holy crap. Poor Jessica, she's so upset. Maybe she just wants that happiness they have...Jeff won the match and there goes Jessica? Well so much for thinking she'll handle things. Running away works only for so long woman which is why Jessicka has come over to talk to you but you left anyways. Gah. Oh Stephanie McMahon! Awesome lol, I miss the bitch Steph. Then the next chap...Phoenix?! What in the hell? I forgot all about her lol. She's been kinda off to the side doing her own thing for awhile dealing with Edge. Looks like things are working out with her and Edge actually and she wants to be friends...that's a big difference from how she was when all the girls were on Raw. Remember sitting at ringside for a match? Yeah the four of us had a field day talking crap about her and now this. Wow, time does change a lot I suppose. So I did decide to be a single parent, well it's about damn time. Now I can have time to myself to reflect on everything that I screwed up and how I ended up with a baby that I don't even know who it's daddy is. Gah, drama, drama, drama. Jessica's doing the same thing? Oh that's interesting. Matt, Jessicka, and Grace. Grace...who? Ah wait that's the Orton kid. Ugh now I remember. A pet store huh, I sense and yes there it is! The bunny appearance! JC will be thrilled of course. :) Even named it Wednesday, how cute. Jessicka's four months pregnant wow. Guess everyone's getting bigger. Matt's been with her through all of this, that's good. As long as he's not sleeping around, ugh. Keep him on a leash! Won't they be a nice happy family? Bunny and all. Here comes Grace and some questions...and we find that of course Matt loves Jessicka. LOL Matt's already a better dad than Orton. Ahahaha. That's sad, yet it's even funnier. Well Phoenix seems to be looking back on everything that's happened and she wants to make things right with everybody, rightfully so. She wants to be friends with everyone, I wonder how and if that'll work out. Err, I'm not answering the phone. Well if I saw Phoenix's number I probably wouldn't answer lol. Jessica and Brooklyn came to see Phoenix ooh. On an off note, I like Brooklyn heh. Anyhow they're putting their differences aside wow. No more lies damn it! That should make things easier between the two. Aw I'm upset? Oh lonely. Well hell seems like I holed myself up for a good while seeing as how I haven't talked to Jessica or Kessicka in a month! I'd miss my friends too. Five months pregnant, damn and four months to go. That's going to suck, especially when the cravings kick in. Where do you turn when you have nothing to do? The internet! Of course. I'd be shocked, both Jess's AND Phoenix want to talk? Ah well. I forgot why the root to the whole me not liking Phoenix anyway. Hey we made up, so no more fighting with Phoenix. What the fuck? Edge and Phoenix are engaged too? Damn! Double wedding anybody? Hey I'm invited err but who's going to be there? Ew I don't want to run into Matt. Yuck. Well hell I can hang out with the person that doesn't know anybody. We can play like we just crashed the party and we'll be with ourselves. Oh engagement party yay. What the hell. As soon as I leave here comes John with his oh so obvious screen name lol. Geez. What the fuck...they know that he's going to be there and invited me anyways. Damn it! He's like the last guy I want to run into, talk to, or interact with and their setting me up! You guys are setting me up. Bitches lol. There's a chance? Ugh! More drama lol I know it's coming. Oh another article, bet it'll be interesting as always. Shane's being a shithead again. Damn it, someone put his ass in his place. Quit being an asshole already. Like we all don't have enough problems as it is. Jeff's hurting on the inside...LOL! He still wants that girl geez. So is there going to be a double wedding? Hmm. I'm kinda sick of all this baby talk too. Damn, enough! He almost hit his brother in his head lol. We all know you fucked up Jeff, stop bitching and do something about it if you really want the woman. No one likes a crybaby. A Hardy for each Jess, ugh thankfully that's not my name lol. Ahahaha Thorn's pissed, he stays that way. :P What the hell?! He still went to go to talk to Jessica. Damn and came early! I would've kicked his ass out. Come back at a decent hour fucker. Here comes Jeff..it's six in the damn morning?! Don't you idiots ever sleep? Don't wake Brooklyn lol. Ooh looks like she got her Hardy...Hahaha somehow I knew that was coming. So next chap is the final one for WCW and it's the party. Holy crap. I bet that's going to be one hell of a chapter. Awesome chapter this was and long too but with all the drama it never seems long enough, you know? Anyways I'm out I'll talk to you girls well when I can talk to you again, right now eh I'm just not in the best place.


	19. Forever Your Girl

**Forever Your Girl  
**_title credited to Paula Abdul_

Jessicka was sitting on the front porch with her daughter. She smiled at her and laughed as she sang along with the radio. Jessicka grinned and stood up. She had to get dressed for the party that was being held that evening. She walked inside Grace at her heels. She smiled at Matt and walked over to him. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and walked to their room. She pulled her jeans out and her black Maternity shirt. She hated the fact that she was getting big so fast but hell she was four months pregnant. She glanced over at the door when she heard someone walk in. She smiled at her fiancé. She pulled her clean clothes on and rolled her eyes as he wrapped his arms around her. She turned in his arms and kissed him. He kissed her back before pulling away.

"Alright Matt I can tell something's wrong what is it?"

"I haven't seen Jeff in a week."

"I don't know what to tell you."

"He better be here or he is gonna have to face worse than Thorn."

"Yeah he's gonna face me. And he doesn't want to do that. Trust Me. Ask Adam."

"I don't have to babe. I remember what you did to your brother in Mexico." Jessicka laughed at him and smiled.

"Where's Grace?"

"Playing with Wednesday. I told her as long as she didn't make a mess."

"Okay that is fine because as soon as Phoenix and Adam get here we have to get to work."

"Mommy, Matt, Uncle Adam and Phoenix are here!" Grace yelled thru the door. Jessicka rolled her eyes and untangled herself from Matt's arms. She walked out of the room and took Grace's hand. The two of them walked downstairs and Jessicka was about to say hello to her brother when what she saw stopped her in her tracks. She was speechless.

"Grace go get Matt." Grace ran up the stairs to do as she was told. Jessicka watched as Jeff grabbed a bag out of the trunk and Jessica argued on the phone with someone. She saw Brooklyn standing where she had been told to stay put and sighed. This was going to be an interesting day.

"Jess, what's up?" Matt asked as he came down the stairs. Jessicka just pointed and Matt's jaw hit the ground. Adam was trying not to laugh and Phoenix was about to start laughing. The four of them stood there and watched as Jeff kissed Jessica and then started directing everyone to the house. Jessica looked up and saw the group standing on the porch and in the door way and grinned.

"Ya'll can laugh ya know. It is so obvious that you want to." Jessica said smiling. The four of them were shocked by what she said.

"So Jeff where the hell have you been for the past week?"

"Like it isn't obvious Matt."

"Mommy can I show Brooklyn the bunny?"

"Bunny?" Jessica asked

"We bought a bunny. And yes Grace you can." The adults watched as the two children took off to the family room. They looked at one another and Matt was about to say something when another car pulled up. Misty had arrived. She was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a large blue hoodie. She looked comfortable.

"Hey Misty, look who else showed up." Jessica turned and smiled at her friend.

"I come in a pissed off mood, don't talk until the shrink gets away from me."

"Misty sheesh talk about hormonal." Liliana said stepping out of the car. Jessica grinned and ran to hug her friend. She smiled when she saw Xavier climb out of the car as well. Misty hadn't seen him in a few years so she was shocked to see he looked amazingly familiar. She shook her head and sighed. The group walked into the house and the women all went off to decorate.

Later that day...

Matt was already pissed off Jeff had been an ass the whole time the girls had been decorating and the guys had been outside setting everything up for the barbeque. Jeff had refused to help with any of it. He told them he was doing his part, he was watching the three kids. Jeff rolled his eyes when Matt told him to shut up and make himself useful. Jessicka came out of the house and glared at him. Jeff jumped up and headed inside to help carry out food as people began to arrive. His girlfriend laughed and Misty rolled her eyes. Misty watched as several of Matt's friends and Adams friends showed up slowly. Everything was going fine until John showed up.

"Daddy!" A little boy yelled as John stepped out of his car. Misty turned and saw Xavier run into Johns arms. She stood there like an idiot staring at him.

"Hey there little man. How ya been?"

"Good, mommy said if I'm good I can stay up until the party is over."

"Have you been?"

"Yeah, and I got to play with Matt and Jessicka's new bunny too." John smiled at his son and set him down. Xavier took his dads hand and led him into the house. Misty felt a tear fall down her face and she turned and walked back to the back yard to find Lilz. She was pissed. She hated that this was going to ruin the day but she'd be damned if she was going to wait until the end of the party to find out what the hell was going on. She passed Matt and Jessicka on her way.

"What the fuck is she doing here?" Matt asked and he sounded pissed. Misty turned and what she saw made her glare. She saw Adam and called him over. Adam walked over and what he saw made him furious.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Adam asked Matt.

"I have no fucking clue but I swear to god I'm going to find out."

"Just don't kill her Matt." Jessicka called after him. "Leave that to me." She continued under her breath. Adam heard her and tried not to laugh. She turned and hit him.

"So who you think told her about the party?"

"Most likely someone that is here. Who do you think?" Jessicka asked before walking off to find Phoenix. She was pissed. Phoenix saw her coming and raised an eyebrow. She didn't want to get in a fight with Jessicka.

"What's up Jessicka?"

"Amy is here."

"Amy?"

"Amy Dumas"

"What the hell is that bitch doing here?"

"I invited her." A make voice said from behind them. They turned and saw Gilbert Hardy standing there. Jessicka shook her head in disbelief.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"Because I knew it would piss you off."

"Look Gilbert, me and Matt are getting married whether you like it or not and there is nothing that you can do about it."

"Trust me Matt will see that you are no good for him and will go back to her."

"You do realize that two of Matt's ex girlfriends are here now and his ex wife. I hope you didn't just start a fight." Phoenix said. "Oh and not to mention his fiancé." She continued.

"We'll see about that."

"oh and one more thing, she is Adam's ex girlfriend as well so now you have to pregnant women pissed off at you. And I don't know about you but even when she isn't pregnant Jess here is a bitch, but damn I know one thing, Adam tells me she throws a hell of a punch." Gilbert walked off and went to find his other son.

xoxox

Jessica was sitting inside trying to think of a way to talk to Liliana, she had seen what happened between John and Xavier and she had seen how pissed off Misty had been. She shook her head and headed out to find her friend. As she headed outside what she saw was not what she expected. Matt and Adam were having a very heated discussion with Gilbert and Amy. Whoever invited her was gonna be dead if Jessicka found out she was there. She saw Liliana playing with Xavier and John was talking to Christian. Jessica shook her head and walked to Liliana first. One thing then the other. It was time to play peacemaker. And get everything straightened out. She looked around the yard for Misty and saw her sitting with Jessicka and Phoenix and the three of them looked ready to kill. She just hoped that they weren't plotting to kill anyone.

"Lilz can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure JD what's up?"

"Well uh lets see, Xavier's dad is John?"

"I thought I told ya'll that."

"No you didn't. So why don't you enlighten me so that I can make sure that Misty doesn't kill you."

"She wouldn't kill me."

"Lilz if looks could kill you'd be dead right now. So would Amy and John as well. So you might as well tell me what the hell is going on."

"Well John and I used to date a long time ago and well obviously Xavier was born and look Jessica, it was six years ago. What does it have to do with now?"

"Well damn you lied to us. All of us and to top all that off I bet you thought that it was pretty funny that Misty and John were together and he hadn't told her about Xavier. What the hell kind of friend is that?"

"Like you have room to talk. You played..."

"This isn't about me. We dealt with all that shit. This is about you and your lie."

"Well you know at least I can tell my friends about my kid."

"At least when I told everyone about Brooklyn I told them who her father was."

"Condemn me to hell then." And with that Liliana left and Xavier ran over to his dad. Jessica sighed and shook her head. She walked over to John and just stood there waiting for him to say something.

Jeff knew what his girlfriend was trying to do so he kept his distance. He watched as she argued with Liliana and then as she talked to John. He walked over to his father and brother and decided it was time to tell his father just what he thought of him and the games that he was playing. Matt watched his brother walk up and said nothing. Gilbert was being calm about the whole situation.

"You know dad, the funny thing about this is, you don't realize that Matt loves Jessicka and Grace and I love Jessica and Brooklyn. Obviously it is not clear to you that we plan on keeping them in our lives. And I for one am not going to choose between you and the woman that I love." Gilbert looked at Jeff and raised an eyebrow at him.

"He's right dad. Nothing you say or do will change my mind. And obviously Jeff doesn't care what you think either."

"Aww babe you know I would never make you choose between your dad and me." Jessicka said walking over to Matt and wrapping her arms around him. Phoenix walked over and touched Adam's arm. He immediately calmed down and turned to smile at his fiancé. Amy looked at them and rolled her eyes she felt like she was going to be sick. She turned and was about to walk away when Jessica called out to her.

"Yo Amy, since I'm in the mood to bitch a few more people out you might as well be next."

"What the fuck do you want Jessica."

"Why the hell would you show up here knowing that you wouldn't be welcome by Matt or Adam?"

"Why the hell would she show up any way? Knowing that there would probably be a few pregnant women ready to kick her ass." Phoenix asked. Jessicka laughed and so did Adam and Jeff.

xoxox

"Hey Misty can we talk?"

"We have nothing to talk about Cena."

"Yeah we do Misty. We both fucked up."

"No Cena, I may have lied and cheated, but you and one of my best friends, no scratch that, my _Best Friend_, lied to me and did not tell me that you had a child. That is something I can't believe you of all people would lie about." Misty said trying to remain calm.

"There was a reason behind that. I swear Misty there was."

"I don't care John."

"Misty, just hear me out."

"Were you ever going to tell me?"

"When?"

"Eventually."

"You asked me to marry you, and I am so glad that we aren't together anymore. I don't have to deal with your ass. What were you going to do wait until after we were married, then say oh by the way babe I have a son?"

"Misty it isn't like that. I swear. I planned to tell you, I just didn't know how."

"Well it doesn't matter John this conversation is over and now since my day has been thoroughly ruined I am leaving before I ruin Jessicka, Matt, Adam's, and Phoenix's party." Misty said as she walked away. John was left standing there like an idiot. Amy saw him and walked over.

"You know John she's a slut anyway, I wouldn't let it bother you." John turned and looked at the former diva and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do I even want to know what is going thru that mind of yours Amy?"

"Come on John you and I had a thing once, lets show them what they are missing." Amy said grinning. John laughed and told her he had to make sure Liliana had Xavier.

xoxox

After everything was cleaned up and people were gone. Jessicka leaned back against Matt's chest as he held her in his arms. She glanced at the living room floor where Grace and Brooklyn lay side by side asleep. Jessica was lying on the couch with her head on Jeff's shoulder, because he was sitting on the floor in front of her. Adam walked in with Phoenix moments later.

"Well everyone is gone and Misty isn't answering her cell phone." Phoenix said as Jessica sat up to let Phoenix sit down.

"I'm sure she's fine, look she'll either show up or call. That or I can go see if I have an e-mail from her. She doesn't go anywhere without her laptop." Jessicka said removing herself from Matt's arms. The group watched as Jessicka made her way out of the room. They looked at one another worriedly. It wasn't Misty to take off like this and not say she'd call, or anything like that. Before Jessicka could walk back into the room Misty walked in the front door. Jessica raised up from the couch and went to hug her friend. Misty hugged her back and sighed. Matt stood and went to get Jessicka as Misty walked into the family room and sat down in the empty chair. Jessica took her seat once again on the couch as Jessicka and Matt walked back into the room.

"You ok Misty?"

"I'll be fine no need to worry about me."

xoxox

John woke up the next morning with a head resting on his shoulder and a hand over his heart. He knew that it wasn't Misty, and he knew that there was no winning her back.

Shannon Moore was sitting on his daughter's floor holding her because she had gotten sick only hours before. He had fallen to sleep only twenty minutes before having to get up and go to his daughter. He looked up as Ashley walked in and sat down next to him. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulders and held his girlfriend as well.

Kevin Thorn was furious it was obvious that she had chosen Hardy over him. One way or another he was going to get back at the both of them. He would do whatever it took to hurt them and he didn't care who he had to go thru to do it. Jessica had done what no other had been able to do, she had made him fall in love and then she had broken his heart and now she was going to pay.

xxPaperHeartsBleedxx  
2007-06-21  
ch 21, reply  
Okay so yeah... here i am... once again starting the review for a chapter for the second time. Which is pretty irritating since this time the window closed out on me for no fucking reason which just royally pisses me off. Hehe... they're gonna bleep out my bad word on here. Maybe they'll even edit 'piss' who the hell knows? ANYWAYS... so yeah i'm uber hyper right now and really sad that this fic is over 'cause as i'm sure my reviews have indicated with their stupendous length i really do love this fic to teeny little bits and pieces. Its really kinda bittersweet that its over 'cause yeah i mean i was totally looking forward to this chapter but at the same time i wasn't 'cause i knew it'd be over then. And yeah sure... i have the prequel and the sequel(s) to look forward to and all. But this one was just special 'cause it was the first one and therefore holds a special place in my favorites list becuase of that. Does that make any sense at all.. cause believe me when i say that i know this so far is a bunch of pointless rambling that you're prolly laughing at about now. Not my fault though... blame the Monster Khaos that i'm drinking right now. Brilliant huh? Energy drinks at 11 o'clock at night. I won'y be hyper as fuck and bouncing off the walls tonight at all. But yeah i think that this insane rambling bit has gone on long enough. It's really time that i start to actually review the chapter like i shoulda been doing about twenty lines ago...: So yeah i really did love it and that bit with Matt and Jessicka was aboslutely adorable. They really are super cute together. Aw how cute... Matt's worried about his baby brother. You'd think that having grown up with Jeff he'd know by now that he does things that are crazy and he does them without telling anyone that he's doing them. That's what everyone likes about him. Haha.. at least you know that Jessicka is still ready and willing to beat anyone up that pisses her off enough. That's always a good sign that all is normal in the lives of the WCW girls huh? Daww. Grace is playing with Wednesday... or not... apparently she's coming to tell Matt and Jessicka that Adam and Phoenix have shown up and they should get their asses downstairs... only she's seven and doesn't say asses 'cause i'm pretty sure if she did that she'd be eating a bar of soap and that would be gross. Haha... Jeff really does go for the shock factor huh? And poor Matt needs to pick his jaw up off the floor... 'cause really Jeff and Jessica shouldn't be all that surprising. Or maybe its 'cause i read the last chapter and knew exactly what was going on. Then again... it could be that whole 'woman's intuition' thing too. I'm pretty sure i've got a pretty awesome psychic super power of some sort that makes me guess what's going to happen next so i guess that could be it too.. wow. I really do have a severe case of ADD right about now. Yeah... i gotta say... it really should be pretty effin' obvious to Matt where Jeff has been for the last week. I mean... hello he did show up with Jessica... does that not tell him anything? Boys are so dense sometimes. Aww Grace wants to show off the bunny... funny thing is... i totally did that when i first got Wednesday. So yeah... i guess i'm more of a seven year old than i thought. Which is fine by me 'cause that means that since i'm a little kid inside its totally understandable that i watch cartoons like they're air and i need them to breathe. Jesus i really wish that i could find it in my mental capacity to stay on task right about now and stop with these way off topic rants 'cause they make me seem like i'm absolutely fucking nuts. Ops... another word to be edited... oh effin' well. So Misty's there... yay. Wow she came with Lilz... was she being pyschoanalyzed the entire way to the house? 'Cause that would definitely explain the crackyness. I'd be cranky too... and i do mean cranky. Oh god... i think Lilz has a death wish... she should know having had a child herself, that calling a pregnant woman a hormonal cow, minus the cow part 'casue she didn't actually call Misty a cow, is a bad idea. It can only end badly. Revetahw tho... when someone dies they can blame it on her. Gah... Jeff's a lazy bum... well he was 'til Jessicka came out. Hehe... its funny how afraid of her they all are. Then again... she did kick the shit outta Adam in Mexico so i guess that they sorta have every right to be. I mean she does give people a reason to call pregnant women crazy after all. Holy hell... didn't expect John to be Xavier's daddy. That was definitely a really big shock. Hehe... and this is about the time that Misty goes on a violent rampage and they all stand back and watch 'cause the people on the recieving end definitely deserve what they've got coming to them... and then some. Well they do in my opinion at least. Oh... M... Effin'... G... AMY?!? What the fuck is she doing there. Lol... i just took the words right outta Matt's mouth. I mean come on... why the hell would she show up to an engagement party for Matt and Adam when i would think its very goddamn obvious that she wouldn't be wanted there. And hello... i would think that she'd have met Jessicka before... she should fucking know how crazy she is regularly and then consider her chances against her now that she has all those crazy hormones running rampantly through her body. I mean everything about showing up to that party when you consider that screams 'REALLY BAD IDEA'! And then you throw Phoenix into the mix... i mean yeah sure they're not best friends... but they are working their differences out... and i'm sorry but throwing an ex-girlfriend into the picture will unite even the worst of enemies with the common goal of getting rid of said ex-girlfriend. Gilbert invited her?!? Glares at the old man I hope you know that you're about to find out how horrendous Jessicka can make your life while seeming like the absolute best, most caring future daughter-in-law ever. Haha... even Phoenix is warning him about how well Jessicka can throw a punch... although i really don't think she'd hit an old man. That would be wrong and she'd only feel really bad afterwards. So Jessica is the first to confront Lilz about John being Xavier's daddy huh? Well better her than Mist. That could only end one way... with the breaking of bones and the loss of blood. None of which feels very nice... not to mention should not be seen by children. YAY JEFF! AND YAY MATT! I'm so glad that they're standing up to their dad and telling him that they're gonna be with Jessica and Jessicka no matter what he thinks. Wow... that was a tad weird to type out... and boy are family get togethers gonna be weird...  
Random family member: Jess!  
Both: Huh?  
-or-  
Another random family member: Jess, can you come help me with this?  
Both:walk over Sure what do ya need?  
Hehe... see what I mean. Confusion all around. Sorry... off on another one of those random babbling sessions that i ofaten find myself going on and on about when they have absolutely no relevance to the story at the moment. And in some cases at all period. Haha... Jessica's about to go off on Amy... this should be fun. Lol yeah... i was right... it was fun. Then again... bitching at people usually is fun. Haha... Misty is totally giving John the cold shoulder. And he totally deserves it too. I mean wtf? He asked her to marry him and never once told her that he had a kid. That's just not right or fair. I mean... how the fuck do you not tell someone that... especially when he says that he loves her so much. Well asshole... you obviously don't if you couldn't even tell her that you had a kid with one of her good friends. So yeah.. yay misty for telling him that he can shove whatever else he had to say up his ass and for basically telling him to lose your number 'cause you want nothing to do with him. Amy and Cena huh? Well that's an interesting coupling for damn sure. I totally wasn't expecting it at all. Aww how sweet, they're all worried about Misty. Well most of them are... Jessicka is just like 'Whatever i know my friend and she doesn't have her laptop so she ain't going very far. She'll be back soon'. Hehe and what do you know... there Misty is just like she predicted. She's psychic like i am. GO US! Lol... wow i'm sort of a loser when i want to be. Shannon and Thrashley? Well i guess they make a good couple since he's a lying, cheating, no good bastard and she's a skank. I wonder if he brought Ashley to his house 'cause his wife is outta town and the kids are too young to know what the hell is going on. Whatever though... at least Jessicka got rid of him when she did. Now she's engaged to Matt and deleriously happy which is always a good thing. Bah... Thorn... wow ain't he just a vengeful bastard. Gah... get the hell on over it. She doesn't love you... go find someone who does. Don't go looking for revenge 'cause chances are... Jessicka will be right there ready to beat the holy hell out of you for whatever it is that you did. And I would think that you'd know not to piss her off by now. I guess its his funeral though. Anyways so that's the last one for Who's Cheatin' Who... isn't it sad? I'm off to go review Because Of You now... since you have the first chapter of that up now. I fully expect to see the sequel up soon though... 'cause i'm impatiently waiting. Until then though...

Cenababe1  
2007-06-20  
ch 21, reply  
Oh last chap, aw it's ending but the story's not over by a long shot. This was fun, all the drama and everything thrown together. Can't wait to see what else you have in store for us all.

So it opens up with a little Jessicka and Matt moment but I knew something had to be wrong and it is...Jeff. Ugh, why can't he be thankful that he hasn't seen his brother in a week? Lol Aw Grace is playing with Wednesday, the bunny! Looks like Edge and Phoenix are here now...wait, what the hell? Jeff's there too? Wtf, they talk about him and then he shows up. Great now he's a mind reader too. Err that's right, he said he was going to get his Jess and then there it is as he's kissing her lol. Matt's expression lol, I can picture him doing that too. That's funny. Guess the Hardys get the girls and no love for Thorn. LOL! Hahahaha, that's funny...okay done laughing now. Aw Grace is showing off her bunny lol. I came with a shrink? Wtf, I mean I know I don't like Orton or the Hardys but now people think I'm crazy? Lol. Oh wait, she came with Lilz! WTF and Xavier! UGH! I should mop the floor with her face! Barbeque! I love barbeques! Ugh but I'm not loving the fact that John just showed up and here we go with the "daddy" ordeal. I don't know if I should beat the hell out of John or Lilz first. Looks like I'm going after Lilz lol. Lita showed up. Oh hell, here comes more drama. Lol Matt and Edge are there wow. That's funny. Those three, at the same place. Wtf Gilbert lol, that name's funny. Gilbert...but he invited her? Does he want Lita to get ripped to shreds by others? Are we using her as a pinata now? Why the hell would he sabotage Matt's engagement? The whore cheated on him with Edge! She's no good! Damn. But with all the cheating that's been going on in this story, who hasn't cheated? Lol. Uh oh I knew something was going to happen between Matt and Edge over this. Ruin the damn barbeque, I better get something to eat damn it! Ew Christian's there?! Gross! OMG how I hate the CLB. Me, Jessicka, and Phoenix...we could kill the hell out of somebody lol. Lilz! I think people would've remembered the father of your child if you had told them! Is this bitch on crack?! Damn! Oh shit, Lilz is trying to defend herself. Kill this ho! Jeff's actually smart! For once! He's letting his girl take care of things, well attempting to. Oh and Matt finally says something to his dad. Geez. If that man can't be happy for his two sons then he's not much of a father is he? Jessica is bitching people out all over the place lol. Lita's next. Good, stab her! Err well maybe not that but if you want to stab her...be my guest. Lita vs. Pregnant women everywhere lol. Ugh CENA! Leave me the hell alone. He just doesn't know when to quit. There was a reason why he didn't say anything? I'm about to raise a child that might not be his! He knows that! The least he could do was tell me he had a child already. He'd tell me eventually? When? When she comes around asking for child support? Pssh. He was supposed to sit down and say that he had something he needed to let her know and then tell her about the son. Ugh. What an idiot! Look at that! He ruined my time at the barbeque! Bastard! WTF, he and Lita had something before? Well I hope he gets herpes. Ugh moving on. Aw everyone else seems to be a happy couple, yay. I'm not answering my phone? Maybe I decided to play: Who To Run Over First...gah. Oh there I am, no need to have them worry about me. Ugh I have never hated John so much than I have in this story Jess lol. Shannon Moore, I remember hating him too. Wondered what happened to him for awhile and well looks like you didn't kill Ashley in this one haha. Oh shit, Thorn wants revenge. That doesn't surprise me but if he starts killing babies again then we're just going to have to get rid of him. I LOVED THIS CHAP! And the story of course lol. Ahh I can't wait for the prequel and sequel(s) to get going. Must know what happens! You rock Jess!

Princess Hermione  
2007-06-20  
ch 21, reply

Great ending! I'm looking forward to the sequel!

-Princess


End file.
